DESTINY
by Saeshmea
Summary: What would have happened if Martha and Jonathan had never met in university? Well, Lionel would have taken the oportunity to seduce her in first chance... Any Mionel Fan will enjoy it, trust me!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story but I do own the plot which I've only written to have fun._

_A/N: This is a fic I began some time ago, it's a special fic... a friend, another mionel fan, gave me the idea of What would have happened if Martha and Lionel had met before the series plot... well... I changed it a little, so the fic story must be understood under the question of: **WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF MARTHA AND JONATHAN NEVER MET IN UNIVERSITY... .. .**_

**Destiny - 1**

A little orchestra was playing a sweet melody as all the guests drunk and dance in that big living room of the Clark's mansion. It was their yearly Christmas party. All the renowned people of Metropolis were there… Also Lionel Luthor, a man who a few years ago was nobody, and now was a millionaire able to control everything.

From the stairs suddenly came a young red-haired lady wearing a long red dress and a diamond bracelet which matched with the rings that their hair covered.

"Who's here, Will?" asked Lionel to Mr. Clark as his eyes gazed her sapphires.

"She's my daughter" said William Clark "She's just came from Europe, I sent her there to continue her law studies with a master"

"So she followed your steps" said as he contemplated her descend from the heaven.

"Sure… she's going to be a great lawyer now that she's back…"

"I imagine that as great as you…" he stood on his tiptoes to follow her red-hair move among the crowd in the room.

"She'll be better than me… she's very clever… She graduated with the best marks… She's even better than any of my employees in the lawyer's office…" continued telling Mr. Clark without notice Lionel's game.

"Hi dad" said her when she finally reached them.

"Hello sweetheart… I love to see you finally here… Let me introduce yourself to…"

"Lionel Luthor…" said him taking her hand and leaving the touch of her lips on it "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" she said removing her hand "I'm Martha Clark… but my father must have already told you, anyway…"

"Martha…" repeated Lionel on a whisper "He didn't said your name… it's really nice… like you look tonight…" said him.

"Thanks. If you excuse me, I'll leave…" said her walking again among the crowd.

"Come on… you like her… are you going to let her leave?" asked Mr. Clark.

"But…"

"She doesn't know mostly of the people's here… she's not going to meet anyone…" pointed William Clark as his hand pushed Lionel to the directions she left. He thought that if he could arrange a relationship between his daughter and the richest man in that party he would become the happiest man in the world.

"Mrs. Clark!" shouted Lionel trying to go out the crowd. Martha listened to him and offered her hand to help him. "I'm sorry… Your father told me that you've just come back, but… he missed talked about your future… Do you already have any work offer?"

"No…" said her as they talked to the bar "My father wants me to work in the office with him, but…" her steps stopped at the same time that her words.

"What?" asked him removing some hairs from her face to admire it better.

"Don't say it to him, please… I'm a little tired of do what he asks me to do all the time… Can you imagine how it would be if he employee me?"

"What if I offer to work for me?" asked him.

"Are you joking?"

"No… I have a company that has grown really fast and it stills doing… I really need some help…"

"I'm sure you have a full lawyer's office at your service…"

"I do… but they work for my company… I need someone to work hand in hand… like an assistance… someone able to help me with my decisions…"

"Someone to give you a second point of view…"

"Right that!" he exclaimed "Would you like to be her?"  
"No"

"Why not?" he asked surprised.

"Because you haven't ask me any reference, any document… you haven't even tried to know my knowledge about big companies and you're already giving me a job!"

"Well… I just wanted to trust your father when he said that you would be better than him but… what if we meet tomorrow and I do a personal interview for the job?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Here's my office…" said him giving her a business card "I'll be waiting you at… seven o'clock… ok?"

"Ok" she answered taking the card.

"Oh… and Merry Christmas!" said him leaving her. And when he turned round he found a smile on her face, a beautiful smile able to hypnotize him and let him unconscious for a few seconds.

"Lionel… Lionel!" asked Mr. Kent once and again as Lionel had his look lost on the place where the young red-haired had been a few seconds ago.

"What's the matter?" asked him quickly.

"What's the matter with you, man!? You seemed to be sleeping… are you ok?"

"I think so…" he whispered sighing hard.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_I'll be posting all the chapters gradually, but if you're impatient you can come to h t t p : / / mionelfanforum(dot)americantalk(dot)net_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny - 2**

Three years far from that city weren't enough to forget how prisoner she'd felt there… maybe that job would give her the opportunity to get free from her father's will... She just wanted to live her own life… she was twenty-five years old! She was old enough to stop obeying her father's wishes.

She had that card on her hand, the one that Lionel Luthor had given her the last night, as she walked into the Luthor Corp's hall.

It already was seven o'clock… she'd taken a taxi and she was being late because of the traffic. But that wasn't putting her in hurry… she walked slowly, as if she wasn't sure where to go… it wasn't exactly that… the matter was that she wasn't sure to go in… She asked for Mr. Luthor's office, and the receptionist said it was in the top, so she took the elevator.

A large corridor was waiting her, its right wall was all made of crystal, and the city of Metropolis was under her feet… it was wonderful, the night was coming and it was full of little lights from the streets and the cars, people looked really little from there… What was she exactly doing there? That work was too much for her! She stepped back, and pushed the elevator bottom to go down again, when a hand touched her shoulder.

"I hope you aren't leaving without come into my office…" said the last-night-man's voice.

Her hand was trembling. She turned round and found his brown curls in front of her eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor" she said.

"Good evening, Mrs. Clark… so… would you like to come with me?" he said offering his arm to her hand.

"Well… I was really leaving…" she sight.

"Why?"

"I… I wasn't wrong coming here… this job can't be for me…"

"I think it's me who should decide this… What if we go to my office and do that interview as we drink some coffee… after it… you'll be able to leave…"

Martha didn't answer, but held his arm and followed him. The crystal doors opened on its own, behind his desk, the same crystal wall showed the city under their feet. They sat on the couch after Lionel asked a coffee and a tea to his secretary, and they began to talk about Martha's studies, and the job's requirements.

Some time later they were talking about world's economy when Martha realized it was nearly nine o'clock.

"Oh my god, it's too late!" she exclaimed "I hope I haven't taken too much time from you work just talking about economy and politic…"

"No… sure you haven't… It was lovely to talk to a woman as intelligent as you…" said him making her blush "I have an idea… what if we continue our chat having dinner together?"

"I'm not sure… It's late and my father's waiting me… Haven't you anybody waiting you at home?"

"No… my son's spending the Christmas with his grandparents, so I'm totally yours…" she giggled because his last words.

"So… you have a son…?" asked as she took her bag and jacket and they went out the office.

"Yeah… Lex's nearly seven years old… he's very intelligent and he'll be my successor in this pretty Luthor empire that I'm building…" they were crossing the corridor and the elevator's door was already opened.

"He seems to be the apple of your eyes…" she said smiling "What about his mother?"

"Lillian dead last year" his voice became serious "She was a wonderful woman… She would really like you… she always was smiling… like you" said as they went out the elevator.

Outside there was a limousine. Lionel opened the door to her.

"I really can't have dinner with you today…" said her.

"Ok… but let me take you at home…" he playfully begged.

Without answer she went into the limousine.

"But you have to promise me that you'll accept the dinner for another day…" he said.

"Alright… whatever you want…" she smiled, as she did the day before, and his heart began to beat faster suddenly as a smile appeared on his face too "Are you ok?" she asked noticing his blocked.

"Yeah, yeah… sorry…" apologized him.

When the car stopped he went out first to help her to go out.

"So… what about the job?" asked him "Have I to make some place for you in the office?"

"I should think about it… I still not being sure…"

"Really? What else can I do to convince you?" he asked really interested on it. She giggled hiding her face behind her hair, but didn't answer. "What if you come a few days…? a couple weeks… you can try the job, and you decide if you stay or not…"

"You'll not stop until I say yes… will you?"

"I won't…"

"Alright…" she smiled "When do you want me to start?"

"Oh! Really?! Fine… what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed her.

"Oh… silly me… it's too early… you decide…"

"No… tomorrow's perfect… at nine?" she said.

"Sure…" he said preparing to go into the car again "Fine…" he was smiling wildly "It will be very nice to have you in my office…" he sat down but still the door open a while "So… see you tomorrow…"

"See you then" she said walking to the door "Bye!" she exclaimed turning round to him again. And then she run to the door with a big smile on her face, very happy because she had a work… a work on an important company with a wonderful man.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny - 3**

A few days later Martha was signing her contract in Lionel's office.

"What if we celebrate that you've finally accepted the job going to dinner together?" said him taking the papers from her hands.

"We already have a dinner tonight… with the Japanese company" she smiled mischievously.

"Well… I meant something more…" he said.

"I understood… we'll talk about it another day, ok, Mr. Luthor?" said she as she walked out.

"I'll pick you up at six tonight" he said before she left.

"I know… you said it before…"

When she was waiting for the elevator, it opens the door to let a little red-haired boy go out alone.

* * *

Martha was driving home when the mobile phone rang, she couldn't answer it but she found Lionel's name on the screen when she parked the car, so she called him immediately.

"Hi… What's the matter, Mr. Luthor?" she asked playfully when he answered.

"I'm sorry… but I'll not be able to go to the dinner tonight…"

"What happened?" she asked.

"My son has come to my office after you left… he's run off from his grandparent's house… I've just called them, and it seems that they've argued… it wasn't anything important… but I can't find any kangaroo as late... "

"But the Luthor Corp. will lose millions if we cancel the meeting with the Japanese…" said her.

"I know… that's why I called you… You must go there on your own…"

"I can't do that!" she laughed

"You can"

"No… You must go there…" she said "I will look after your son… I like children…"

"Not children like Lex… he's…"

"Naughty?" she giggled.

"Yeah"

"All kid's are at his age… give me your address… I'll be there immediately and I'll manage with him as you save your employee's salary…"

* * *

A half an hour later Martha drove into a castle's garden. Lionel was waiting her in the front door with the red-haired boy she found in the elevator next to him.

"Hello little Luthor" she said to the kid "How do you do?"

Lionel looked at him, hoping his son to be as ugly as he always was… but there was something on her really special, because he couldn't believe that his son was really letting that woman to kiss his cheek.

"How do you do, Mrs. Clark?" he answered.

"He's so kind…" she said to Lionel as they went in.

"That's because you're an angel… I swear you that he never let anybody to kiss him…"

"I told you that I love children" she smiled as Lex looked for her hand to walked to the dinning room, where a meal was waiting them both.

"I've asked the cooker to make the supper… if you're hungry later or you need anything… as you were in your home… the servant's will help you with whatever you need" then he turned to his son "Be a good boy with Mrs. Clark, ok, Lex?"

"Yeah, dad" he answered without leave Martha's hand.

"He'll be an angel… you'll see…" she smiled as he left. "What if we supper now and then we go to your room to tell some stories before go to bed?"

"That sounds great!!" exclaimed little Lex as they sat on the table.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny - 4**

Lionel tried to come in making no noise. He went upstairs and found his son angelically sleeping under his sheets, and the young Mss. Clark resting next to him, embracing his seven-year body. They looked really sweet and he didn't want to wake up any of them, but Martha opened her eyes weakly because of the light that was coming from the corridor.  
"Hi…" she said "How was the dinner?"  
"It was great… the Japanese company has accepted the contract…"  
"Fine…" she said standing from the bed and quietly going out the room.  
"Has he been a good boy?"  
"He's been an angel, Mr. Luthor… really…" she smiled totally awake, closing the room's door to not wake the kid up.  
"You've baby-sat for my son… you can call me just Lionel…" he said "… if you wish…"  
"Ok, Lionel… you can call me Martha, as well, so…" she blushed as they went downstairs.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No… the dinner was delicious…" said her.  
"Would you like anything to drink? Or maybe you just want to go home…"  
"No… a drink would be fine" she smiled as she'd done in the party… Lionel's legs trembled as his heart began to beat faster and his hands shacked as well… "Are you a which?" he asked gazing her eyes deeply.  
"What?" she asked giggling but not understanding.  
"Well… it's just that… when you smile… the time seems to stop and I can see nothing but your eyes… and I can listen nothing but your giggle… Is as if you could charm me just with your smile…"  
"I…" she blushed not knowing what to say or what to do… "I'll serve those drinks…" said her taking the bottle from his hand and putting some vine in both glasses.

"I'm sorry" he said after a while of silence "I put you nervous with my comment…"  
"No… well… you did, but… it was lovely…" her eyes looked up to stare his eyes, and he came closer caressing her shoulder as his lips tried to found hers.  
His lips were as a magnet attracting hers to them, but he was her boss… and he was years older than her… but how many years? Maybe just a few… five, six? Thoughts were too fast in her mind to understand every thing she was feeling… so she stopped, she step back, and excusing herself… she left.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny - 5**

He went to the office an hour earlier than usually, but he just walked around his table waiting for his secretary to tell him that the young lady who the night before had run away from his house had arrived.

The phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Mss. Clark's walking out the elevator, Mr. Luthor…" told the woman before Lionel run out his office to find the red-haired in the corridor.

* * *

"Hi…" he said shyly trying to not show his nerves.

"Good morning, Mr. Luthor…" said her walking into her office.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to call me Lionel…?" he asked smiling and following her steps in.

"You did…" said her leaving her bag on the table and trying to not look his eyes "But we're in the office, now and…"

"You still able to call me Lionel here… if you want, of course… any way… I would really like to call you by your name…" he said from her back and putting a hand on the table to not let her move "…Martha" his voice entered on her ear and it was a charm… anything he had asked during that time she would obey.

"Mr Luthor… that's not right…" she said turning round to face him when she came back to herself "I mean… you're my boss… and I'm your…"

Maybe if she hadn't been as concentrated on her words she would have noticed Lionel lips approaching to hers and they hadn't kissed… but they did… and she closed her eyes to taste better the flavor of his mouth on hers… and he brushed her hair with his fingers and hold her head to don't let her stop that dreaming moment. But she didn't try to do that…

"What about if we have that dinner together today?" he asked when they stopped to breath.

"To…" he didn't let her continue… he caressed her lips with his finger and kissed them again… softer this time.

"I'll be waiting you in the limousine after work… I don't accept a no…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6 7 8

_**A/N: Hi, I know you've maybe already read this on**_** http :/ mionelfanforum(dot)americantalk(dot)net **_**but I have a new chapter that I can't post before updating the story on the same level it is on the forum. So, be patient and the new part will be coming soon**_** ;-)**

* * *

**Destiny - 6**

**.**

"I'm really glad to see you with somebody like Lionel Luthor, Martha... he'll be a good man for you…"  
"Dad… we're just going out for dinner… nothing else…" said Martha before close her bedroom's door leaving her father in the corridor. She hated to see him so happy because of her date… Usually she would have cancelled the dinner and forgotten the man, just to make unhappy her father… but this time it was different because she really liked Lionel, so… even if she was making her father as much happy… she dressed herself with the most beautiful dress on her guardrobe - a shiny beige one that covered her legs until her knees and let everyone to gaze the fair skin of her back -, put on her feet the highest heels she had – an amazing pair of gold material shoes -, and curled her hair until it fell like a cascade on her shoulders. She even took her mother's rubies' earrings from her old jewel case.

* * *

As he walked his way from the limousine to the mansion's door, Lionel couldn't believe that he really was as nervous as in his first date at high school… But when he saw that perfect body coming down the stairs wearing that wonderful dress that made her red hair shine more than ever, the nerves run away…  
"Hi…" she said as shyly as she had been that morning.  
"Hi" he answered unable to take his eyes away from the smile that never disappeared on her lips. When she was already in the hall he offered his arm to her and they walked out together without say anything else… just giggling and gazing each other.  
"Have a nice time!" exclaimed Mr. Clark from the frame of the door stopping that idyllic moment. But any of the in-lovers answered.

* * *

The restaurant was in the top of one of the highest buildings in the city, so they were able to see Metropolis under their feet as they had dinner. A helicopter was waiting for them in the flat roof.  
"Have you seen the city from the sky before?" he asked.  
"Not by helicopter…" she said as he helped her to go up.

"We can see your house from here" he pointed the Clark's mansion not too far from they were "We can take you there now if you're tired… but it would be a pity to end the night right now…" said him staring at her eyes looking for the answer he wished to hear. But it was a little further down, she replied him with a sweet kiss to make him know that she neither wanted to stop the eve that early.

* * *

After crossing the entire city through the air, they arrived to the Luthor mansion.  
"I'll take you at home later…" said Lionel taking her coat and leaving it on the living room's couch.  
"Don't worry… I'll talk with my boss tomorrow and he will understand…" she joked serving some vine in a couple of glasses.  
"If he doesn't I will convince him, don't worry…" he laughed taking the vine and then they kissed.  
"This night has been wonderful…" said Martha while they sat down.  
" 'Has been'? Don't you think that we could make it even better?" he asked, smiling mischievously.  
"Well… It was just a way to talk…" she said, leaving the glass on the coffee table and sitting astride on his tights as her hands undid his shirt's bottoms and their mouths shared wildly their saliva.  
"Oh Martha… I've wished this since the moment you came downstairs at the Christmas party…" said Lionel while his fingers went to her back looking for some bottoms or a zip or a way to take off that dress from her curves. Then, she suddenly stopped him.  
"But you're not going to forget me after do it… will you?"  
"What kind of madman would be able to take you away from his mind?" asked him trying to concentrate on just look her eyes and not the body he was going to undress "No, Martha… I won't… I don't think I could ever forget you, even if you ask it to me…"  
Those words touched her enough to let his hands continue with their game, and she kissed him deeply as her thoughts showed her how happy they could be together, then her lips slide to his neck. Lionel had just found the zip of Martha's dress - right under her left arm - when she stopped her lips way on his neck.  
"What's on?" asked him stopping too.  
"We have a visit…" said her gazing the kid who had just came into the living room.  
"I've made pee on my bed…" said the little red-haired boy nearly crying.  
"Oh, Lex…" said Lionel turning round after Martha stood up from him "You can go to the guest's rooms today…"  
"Oh, Lionel!" exclaimed Martha "Come here, sweetie… what's the matter? Were you having a nightmare?" she asked when the kid sat on her lap. He nodded "Tell me and we'll see how we can solution it…"  
"There was a big monster following and throwing big green stones to me… I tried to run… but I couldn't…" Martha embraced him hardly.  
"What if I walk you to your bed and we both try to get sleep…"  
"But…" began Lionel but her look stopped his words.  
"But my bed is wet, now…" said the kid.  
"That's true… alright… what if we all go to daddy's bed…" she smiled and Lex did too… but not Lionel.  
"I don't agree…"  
"We don't care if you do…" she laughed giving the boy to his father and Lionel had to carry him to the bed on his arms.

A few minutes later Lex was lying on his father's bed between him and the red-haired lady who baby-sat him the night before.

Martha took Lionel's arm to make him hug his son… Lex felt really safety on his father's embrace, and Lionel felt himself special being so close to that kid who had his own blood… but since his mother dead Lionel rarely showed any kind of love for him… that was why Lex loved that new woman on their lives… she let him to feel his father as his dad and not as the businessman who left him on his grandparent's for Christmas.

"Maybe I should leave now…" said Martha standing up… but the kid took her arm and pulled her on the bed again.  
"No!" exclaimed both Luthors at the same time.  
"You can't leave now…" pointed Lionel.  
"Stay" begged Lex with sleepy voice "please"  
Without a word, just smiling sweetly, Martha lied down again and hugged that lovely kid while her dreams wondered if her own son would be like him.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

.

* * *

**Destiny - 7**

When Lionel woke up Lex was standing in front of him, already dressed and smiling.  
"Good morning daddy!" exclaimed hugging his father.  
"Good morning, son…" answered Lionel sitting on the bed with a questioning expression on his face "Where's…?".  
"She's in the bathroom… having a shower…" the kid didn't stop smiling "She's very nice!" pointed after a while of silence.  
"I know…" said Lionel looking for his slippers.  
"I like her…" continued Lex following his father around the room.  
"That's fine"  
"I would really like her to be my mother…" then Lionel stopped his walk and turned round to face those little happy eyes.  
"You already have a mother, son…" told him putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.  
"But she's dead… and she can't hug me like Martha does… I thought you liked her too…"  
"I do, Lex… she's really nice… and I'll do all I can to make her stay with us…" said before he placed a kiss on his son's forehead "Why don't you go downstairs and ask for the breakfast?" Lex run away the room as Lionel went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Who's there?" asked Martha when she heard the door being closed.  
"Good morning…"  
"Lionel!" exclaimed Martha trying to cover her naked body with her hands when Lionel showed his head in the bath.  
"What's the matter? I was going to see you at night… what's different now?" asked him as he stepped in and hold her wet waste while the water felt down their both bodies. She closed her eyes as he approached her to his chest, and their lips joined under the falling water while some parts of their bodies met each other's for the first time.  
"Where's Lex?" asked Martha as Lionel kissed her neck pushing her against the wall.  
"I sent him to have breakfast… he'll be busy for a long while…" told him as his hands slide down to her tights and between them.  
"Oh… Lionel!" yelled her.  
"Did I hurt you?" asked stopping his fingers.  
"You didn't, but… Don't you think we're going… too fast?"  
"We weren't last night" He answered, kissing her deeply and letting his hands continue their game with and into her body.  
"I've thought that we all could go somewhere together this weekend…" said Martha between her own moans and groans.  
"It sounds good… what about a romantic suit in…" said him licking the skin under her ear.  
"I meant us and Lex…" pointed her pushing him a little away.  
"Ok… it's fine…" he pulled her again against the wall "He really likes you…" told grabbing her wrists as she yelled.  
"I thought we could go to the zoo…"  
"Wherever you asks me, milady…" he said just before meet the last part of her perfect body.

* * *

Little Lex was finishing her breakfast when his father and Martha came in with their hair wet.  
"There are pancakes for breakfast!" exclaimed the kid as Martha sat next to him.  
"I love pancakes…" said her "…with chocolate…" pointed smiling.  
"Do you both have to work today?" asked the boy while his father sat down in front the lady.  
"We have, son…" and seeing his son's sad face he added "But we've been talking and do you know what?"  
"WHAT?" shouted Lex.  
"The three of us will enjoy the weekend together" he smiled seeing the happiness on his son's face.  
"Where would you like to go, Lex?" asked Martha sweetly.  
"I… mmm…" the kid spent a long while thinking "I want to go to the beach!"  
"It's decided, then… we'll go to swim and sunbathe" he said "But now we're late to the office…"  
Martha stood up finishing her breakfast and took her bag.  
"I should go home to take some clothes…" said her "I can go to work dressed like this…" she was still wearing the dress of the last evening.  
"Why not?" asked Lionel, who loved that dress a lot.  
"'Cause everybody's going to look at me… but not exactly at my eyes…"  
"Don't worry… I'm not going to let you leave my office, today…" they kissed and left.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

.

* * *

**Destiny - 8**

**.**

"Martha! But where the hell have you been, kid?" said Mr. Clark when the red-haired crossed the corridor to her room.  
"I've been at Mr. Luthor's mansion, dad…"  
"I was really worried…"  
"I don't think so, dad… you haven't even called me…"  
"Well… I was worried…" he insisted "But tell me… how was it? Are you a kind of couple? Has he proposed to you?"  
"DAD!" exclaimed Martha upset "It doesn't matter to you… and any way… it's too early for that…"  
"Ok, ok… I'm not going to put any pressure on you… but don't forget that he's one of the richest men, not just of the city… also of the state… and soon, of the country… a lot of women will want to be his wife… and I want you to be her…"  
"Dad…" she said kindly.  
"Yeah…?" he smiled.  
"I'm not going to marry any man just because you like his position in the richest men's list!" and she closed her room's door angrily.

* * *

On Friday night, after work, Lionel asked Martha to go out for dinner, again, but this time he took her back home after the eve.  
"We'll pick you up at eight o'clock…" said him before she left the limousine.  
"Ok…"  
"What's wrong, Martha? You seem worry, today…"  
"It's my father…"  
"Isn't he alright?"  
"Oh, no… he's fine… absolutely fine!" she said with sarcasm "The problem is that… he loves this… relationship…"  
"Which one?"  
"You and me…"  
"Oh… is this a problem?"  
"It is for me… He just thinks on your money… and… I don't want you to think that I'm like him… I don't matter if you're rich or not…"  
"I see…" he caressed her neck and hair as she stared him with tears on his eyes "You needn't worry about this, ok? I trust you… you've already showed me how honest you are… I want you to just think on the great weekend we're going to spend in the beach, ok?"  
She nodded and left a kiss on his lips before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Martha was closing her suitcase when she heard a strong wind outside. She looked through the window and she saw a helicopter going down the garden ground. She run downstairs with the suitcase on her hand… she already knew who it was… Her father was already there trying to know what happened, when a red-haired kid went out the machine.  
"I'm here, Lex!" exclaimed Martha going out as the kid try to find her voice.  
"Good morning!" answered the boy running to her and embracing her waste.  
"Whose that kid?" asked Mr. Clark.  
"It's Lionel's, dad… we're going to the beach… I'll spend the full weekend out… Bye daddy" she said taking Lex's hand and going up the helicopter.  
"We'll have a nice time, won't us, Martha?"  
"Sure we will, Lex…" said her helping the boy.  
"Good morning, my dear…" said Lionel before give her a kiss when she was already sitting next to him.  
"Morning, Lionel" she said licking the taste of his lips on hers. Then Lex laughed and they went up.

* * *

"Look there, Martha!" exclaimed the kid "It's the sea!"  
"Sure… it's enormous!" she said admiring that beautiful blue ribbon under the end of the sky.

* * *

A few hours later they had already left their luggage in the hotel and had diner, and now the three of them were at the beach.  
"Be careful with the waves, son…" said Lionel as Lex stepped into the water.  
"Yes, dad…" answered the boy. Then Lionel turned to Martha and noticed her eyes gazing at him.  
"You're a wonderful father…"  
"Well… that's since I met you… When Lex's mother dead I felt that I wouldn't be able to do this on my own… I think that Lex noticed it… and that's why he's so happy to have you in our lives…"  
"Well… I love to be there…" she said while their looks went deeper in each other's eyes, and their lips got closer.  
"I… think I love you", his words mixed with a kiss that both of them began.  
"What did you just say?" asked her cutting the kiss immediately.  
"Nothing…"  
"You said you love me…" she was smiling unconsciously.  
"Did I say that?"  
"You did…" she kissed him again "And… I actually love you too…" they kissed again and when that kissed end, Lex was in front of them.  
"What's the matter, Lex?" asked Lionel.  
"Are you going to come to the water or you prefer to stay here kissing?"  
"Isn't it too cold?" asked Martha.  
"No… it's fine…"  
"Let's go, then!" exclaimed her taking Lionel's hand and pulling him to the water.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 9 10 11

**Destiny – 9**

**.**

A couple days after their weekend in the beach Lex was embracing Martha's waist and not leaving her free.

"I'm not staying…" repeated the kid once and once again.

"How can you do this?" asked she gazing Lionel.

"Well… it uses to be easier…" told him.

They had taken him to his boarding school… his luggage was on the floor, the limousine was behind them, a lot of families were around them saying goodbye to their sons… but Lex didn't want to stay.

"I want to stay at home!" he shouted.

"Alexander Luthor, you must stay!" ordered Lionel as a general.

"Don't talk him like that…" said Martha kneeling in front the kid and holding his hands to stare his blue eyes "What's the matter honey? Why don't you want to stay and go back with your friends?" he hesitated to answer "Come on… don't you want to tell me… Are you shy, now?"

"I like you…" he whispered hiding his look and blushing "I don't want you to leave as I'm here…"

"I'm not leaving anywhere… I promise you that on Easter holidays we'll pick you up again… together"

Lex gazed his father asking for the truth.

"Believe her, son… it seems that the boss is she, now…" he joked.

"Don't listen to your father… we'll be back on Easter, ok?" she fixed his jacket and stood up "It's just a few weeks, alright… and I left you my phone number, so if you want to speak with me… you just need to call, fine?" she smiled and he nodded. "I don't understand why you like to have him away all the year…"

"I just want him to have the best education…" told Lionel as they went back to the limousine.

"But… don't you miss him?"

"I'll do this time…" he said thinking that during those last days he had enjoyed his son more than he had done during the last year… "Fortunately you are with me…" he smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Days passed and everybody in the office noticed that there was something between the boss and Mss. Clark, the red-haired that always was in Mr. Luthor's office. To stop the gossips, Lionel decided to tell everybody about their relationship… after that they couldn't reject Mr. Clark's offer for a dinner…

"So… tell me, Lionel… when are you going to ask my daughter to marry you?"

"Dad!" exclaimed Martha leaving her spoon on the table making a big noise.

"It's fine, Martha…" said Lionel "I'm just waiting things to be fix… I mean… I have a son, and she's younger than me… I'm not meaning that this is something bad, but… I wouldn't like to give her obligations that she doesn't need, yet" she smiled and held his hand under the table.

"Nice words…" said her father "Now, tell me the truth"

"That was enough, dad!" she was getting upset.

"We're friends since before you both met… I just need him to say me if you are a good woman or not… because if you aren't we can try to correct it…"

"She's perfect, Mr. Clark…" that really touched her and she couldn't resist to kiss his lips in front of his father.

"Well… I can see it's serious… so I just hope you both to engage soon…"

Martha rolled her eyes, not trying to say anything this time because she knew it was useless… he would destroy any nice comment coming from Lionel… so she just finished her dinner and after say goodbye to her father, she went to Lionel's to spent another night.

* * *

"You've spent three nights running at my home, this week…" began Lionel "I've been… thinking and…"

"I can leave if you wish" she said moving under the sheets to face him.

"No… that's not what I meant… I've been thinking that… you could move here…"

"Move? You mean… like take my things here? … my clothes, my shoes… my books…"

"Everything you wish…" he said gigging "Wouldn't you like it?"

She moved again on the bed… thinking…

"Martha? Maybe I said it too early?"

"No… I would love it!" she turned again and put her body on top of him, kissing his mouth deeply.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 10**

**.**

Easter came soon. Lionel's driver took Lex's luggage to the limousine as Lionel went to find his son at the hall.

Lex's was coming downstairs as his eyes looked for that red hairs that he had been hoping to meet again since days ago…

"Where's she?" asked as his father held his hand and walked him to the car "Where's Martha?" insisted to know after not finding her into the limo.

"She's not here…" where the only words that Lionel told to his son.

"You've done it… haven't you? You've let her go…" the kid continued upset all the travel to the mansion. When the car stopped he ran away into the house and up to his room. There he began to cry. Someone opened the door behind him. "Go away!" he shouted to his father, but it wasn't him.

"I thought you would be happy to see me…" it was her voice…  
"Martha…" sobbed the boy turning round to face her "What are you doing here? I thought you had left… I…" he run to her and hold her waist while she embrace him.

"I live here…" she smiled as the kid rolled up his eyes.

"Really?" Martha nodded to answer him and both laughed as Lionel went into the room.

"Oh… you're here… we're waiting you both for the welcome party…"

"You've made me a party?" exclaimed the boy.

"Yeah… well… don't hope a big party… but we put some music and Martha made you a cake…"

"That's great!" Lex ran downstairs as Lionel and Martha followed him.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 11**

.

"Lex, I'm really happy to have you at home…" said Lionel after they ate that delicious cake that Martha made for him "but I have to thanks it to the person who has shown me that I can still be a good father without Lillian…" he kneeled down next to his son to face him and took his hand "…we both know that this person is Martha… the ginger angel that one day appeared in our lives…"

"I didn't appear… you insist until I came in…" she joked, sitting in front of him, as Lionel took her hand too.

"…Martha… you're the joy of my eyes… my son admires you and I really love you… Martha… would you like to become my wife?"

Lex did a big smile as his little eyes gazed his father first and Martha then, waiting for her answer.

Lionel left his son's hand to take a little ring with a shiny diamond from his pocket, and continued staring those blue sapphires.

His eyes were begging a yes to come out from his mouth, and Lex's lips begged it too in sweet whispers that she could listen. She smiled… to both of them…

"I would… I would really like to be your wife, Lionel…" she said as he placed the ring on her finger and they kissed and hugged.

"Great! Great!" shouted Lex jumping of happiness "I have a mom!" Martha laughed taking the boy from his waist and kissing his cheek "I have a mom!" he repeated.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 12 13 14 15

**Destiny – 12**

**.**

"You know that you're making me the happiest man in the world, don't you?" asked Mr. Clark while Martha took his arm before go into the church.

"Dad… I still able to step back… so, if I were you I would shut up" she said as the doors were opened and the music began to sound.

Lionel smiled. She looked radiant… there were flowers everywhere… Martha had organized everything… and she did it better than a professional. Lex was behind her with the rings. He looked nice too, he was already eight, and he was growing into a man.

* * *

"Martha Clark, do you accept this man as your husband?" said the priest at the end of a large talk.

"I do" she couldn't stop smiling… that day seemed a fairytale happy end.

"Lionel Luthor, do you accept this woman as your wife?"

"I do" he answered taking the ring and placing it on her finger. Then she did the same and they kissed.

* * *

A few months after their honeymoon in Paris, Lionel and Martha went to take Lex out of the school just for a weekend.

"You said I had to wait until Christmas holidays to go home…" said Lex as they sat on the living room's couch together.

"Didn't you want to come?" asked Lionel smiling to his son.

"Sure, I do! But it's weird…"

"The matter of this is that your father and I have to tell something to you…" said Martha kindly.

"What is it?"

Martha took the kid's hand and placed it on her belly.

"You're going to have a sister…" she said smiling.

"…or a brother" pointed Lionel.

"You're pregnant!" his eyes opened wildly.

"We are" she laughed.

"That's great! I've always wanted a baby to play with… wait…" suddenly the happiness on his face disappeared.

"What?"

"This is going to be your baby…"

"Yeah…"

"So… you'll love him more than me…"

"Oh… no honey… never! That's why I told your father that you had to know it now and not on Christmas… you're going to be brothers… and I'll love both of you at the same way… would you like to come with me to the doctor the next week… you'll be the first to see the baby…"

"That would be wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Wait… you've the visit on Friday… he's class then…" pointed Lionel.

"Oh come on, honey… he can miss a few classes for this… it won't matter… will it?"

"I guess so…" he said.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 13**

.

"Martha Luthor" said the nurse standing in front of the door.

"I am" said her standing up and holding Lex's hand, as Lionel had his on her waist.

* * *

"This is your first visit, isn't it?" asked the doctor.

"Well… after they said me that I was pregnant… it is…" she smiled caressing her unnoticeable belly.

"Fine… lay here and we'll see what this baby let us to know…" the doctor stood up and caressed Lex's shiny red hair "Is it your son, too?"

"I haven't born him, but he's the baby's older brother, aren't you, Lex?"

"I am!" exclaimed Lex standing up on a jump and following the doctor to see what he was doing.

"Fine" smiled the doctor "Come here, so… I'll show you your new alive toy… do you already know that you'll have to look after him very well?"

"I do!" answered Lex looking at that black and white screen "Is the baby in there?"

"He is…"

"Or she" corrected Martha.

"Right…" after that the doctor spent a long while in silence, looking around Martha's belly and typing something on the computer.

"Is everything alright, doc?" asked Lionel holding Martha's hand.

"It…" he turned round, but found the boy's face in front of him and couldn't speak "Jane?" asked to his nurse "Can you take this little man to the play room? I'm sure he'll love the sweets we have there"

"What's wrong?" asked Martha impatiently when Lex had left with the nurse.

"The fetus isn't well grabbed to the womb…"

"What does it mean?" asked Lionel.

"It means that I can lose it…" said Martha making an effort to not cry in front of them.

"Right…"

"But we can do something to correct this, can't we?"

"I'll have to do more tests, but… I would say it's the womb which rejects it…"

"Do you mean that my own body doesn't want to get birth?"

"It's not this… but if I'm right with what I've said, your uterus is not prepared to feed a baby… it could be just because it's your first pregnancy… I've seen it several times… or it could be something worst…"

* * *

Martha spent crying the full weekend in the bedroom. Lionel spent it calling the best specialists of the country to make them come to Metropolis to examine his wife.

Meanwhile Lex tried to understand what was going on with his parents, so on Sunday evening, after had dinner alone, he went upstairs to meet Martha.

"Come in" she said drying her tears, and when the boy had entered into the room she asked him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Why are you crying?" asked him innocently.

"You have to know something, sweetie… it's possible that the baby doesn't born…"

"Why? Will he stay in your belly?"

"He won't" Martha laughed shyly "But he'll maybe leave to heaven before we can know him…"

The little hands of Lex dried her tears sweetly, and then hold her cheeks as he gazed her sad eyes with a smile on his lips.

"You needn't worry… my mom is in heaven too… I'll ask her to look after the baby… she was as nice as you are, the baby will be fine with her, I promise…"

Martha smiled with shiny eyes and kissed the kid forehead before embrace him.

When Lionel came up found them both sleeping over the sheets, so he covered them, happy to see Martha was finally resting.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 14**

.

After take Lex again to his school, Martha and Lionel went to visit a specialist in the city. The next days were a test after another test, the only they had said them until the moment was that there could be a possibility, but that they had to be very carefully. Lionel didn't let Martha to leave the room, just at dinner time and to go to Metropolis, and he spent all the time he had between his meetings with her.

* * *

"What's up?" asked Martha seeing Lionel's worry face from the mirror as he sat on the bed.

"Tomorrow we have to go to Metropolis"

"I know…" she said standing up and kneeling on the bed behind him, embracing his neck to kiss his cheek "but everything will be fine"

"It's not good for you to have wrong expectations, dear" said him gazing his own image on the mirror "…if the doctors say that…"

"It doesn't matter what doctors will say tomorrow… Right now I need to believe that things will be alright for the baby to not get crazy…" he turned round and stared her shiny eyes noticing the hope on them…

* * *

Martha was smiling on the chair, caressing her five-week-belly, praying in silence nothing to go wrong. Lionel was holding her hand, without say a word, gazing her to make sure she wasn't getting nervous, when the doctors came in; three men who sat down in a sofa with some papers on their hands.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 15**

.

It was his… ninth, maybe tenth glass of brandy… Lionel had really lost the count as Mozart was sounding. He felt rage… and guilty… He blamed himself for what had happened. Suddenly the song changed and the remembers of the morning came to his mind… .. .

* * *

"_I'm sterile…" said Martha on a soft whisper._

"_Right" answered one of the doctors._

"…_but I've got pregnant…"_

"_Well… this is usual on the kind of problem you have… your ovules are fine, but your womb isn't able to endure a pregnancy…" _

"…_but I AM pregnant…" repeated her._

"_You are… but the most probable is that you lose it on the next days…"_

"_Oh!" Martha yelled before brake down and start crying desperately, as Lionel quickly embraced her._

"_What if this doesn't happen?" asked him._

"_If she loses the baby later it could be dangerous for herself… that's why we propose to stop the pregnancy the soon as possible"_

"_What?" she exclaimed raising her head "I'll not let you to touch my baby!" she yelled standing up bravely._

"_Mrs. Luthor… you must understand that…" the doctor stopped talking "You're bleeding…" he said showing the blood on the chair she had been sitting._

"_Take a gurney, quickly!" shouted one of the three doctors leaving the room._

"_Lionel…" her eyes couldn't stop looking that blood, her blood… she hadn't noticed anything, her baby was dying and she hadn't noticed anything… she was feeling sick… the room began to turn in front of her eyes, she couldn't see Lionel anywhere… "Lionel…" she repeated on a whisper._

"_All will be fine, my love…" said him looking for her hand on the air to hold it and making a hard effort to not cry "…all will be fine…" whispered him on a whisper. But then she fainted. There was more blood on the floor, on her legs, on her dress… and a tear from his eyes mixed with it._

* * *

The song was still playing when Lionel came back from his memories. He looked at the glass on his hand… it was empty, and as well was the bottle… upset, full of anger, he threw it against the piano and began to cry.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 16 17 18 19

**Destiny - 16**

.

Orange tulips, these were her favorite flowers, Lionel knew it, and that was why he bought her twelve bouquets of them and sent them to her hospital room early in the morning. When Martha opened her eyes found their orange petals shining around her bed with the light of the morning sun. She smiled, and someone opened the door right then.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Lex running to the bed and hugging her.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" asked Martha caressing his red hair and gazing Lionel, who was coming in.

"I've picked him up from the school this morning… he'll have a few days of extra holidays…" told Lionel walking towards her and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"You must be happy…" said Martha tickling his little tummy "Have you thanked daddy?" asked and he nodded staring shyly at her belly.

"Does the baby still there?" asked him.

"No… he's already left…" said Martha as her eyes got sad again "…and you'll have to help me to find a nice name for your little brother to say him goodbye…" she placed a kiss on the kid's forehead and helped him to climb down the bed as she tried hard to not cry.

"Lex… go to the play room... I'll come with you in a while" said Lionel and Lex obeyed leaving them alone "Are you sure you want to make a funeral for him… I mean…"

"Born or not he still being our son, Lionel… I need to say goodbye to him in a right way…" Lionel didn't answer, just sat next to her and kissed her softly "Why have you taken Lex out of his college?"

"I thought he would be a nice company these days… that he would help us to bear it…"

"He'll not do this easier, Lionel…" replied Martha.

"I know… but he'll make us forget the pain for a while every time he draws a smile on your face…" he kissed her again and she embraced him needing to feel his safeness, his strength.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

…

…

…

**Destiny - 17**

.

The snow was cold under her knees while Martha left a bouquet of white tulips over Lowell Luthor's tomb. She would have been four-month-pregnant that Christmas… it had been really hard to stop crying every night, she'd gone to the cemetery every week, but that day she was there to say the last goodbye to who she would never have between her arms. She would never return there… Lionel was right, she couldn't blame herself all her life…

"Mummy, it's late!" Martha turned her head and saw Lex coming to her. She stood up and left. In the middle of the way Lex took her hand and she smiled. That kid was a joy, and now, her joy. They walked together towards Lionel, he was at his dead wife tomb. He was serious.

"Are you ok?" she asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think so… it's weird to visit her after have married another woman…" he told smelling the white roses he'd taken to her.

"Can I?" asked Martha taking them.

"Sure" he gave the flowers to Martha and she knelt down as she'd done before. Lex sat next to her and Lionel stand behind as she left the roses on the ground.

"Lillian… I'll never have the pleasure to know you, but I'm sure we would be really good friends… as well as I'm sure you can forgive Lionel to have married me, but I have to really thanks you for this wonderful family…" she embraced Lex with one arm "…because they're my life, now… and I can't imagine it without them both…" Lex stared her and kissed her cheek, and then Lionel helped her to stand up and kissed her lips.

"Come on… we have to leave…" said Lionel taking Lex's hand.

"Are we going to grandpa's now?" asked Lex.

"We are… you'll stay there until the end of holidays, and they've invited us for dinner…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea, love?" she asked as they went into the limousine.

"You're going to like them a lot… you needn't worry… as you've said, you would have been a really good friend of their daughter…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

…

…

…

**Destiny - 18**

.

Summer arrived soon. Lex ended his classes and spent all the day with Martha, who now worked side by side with Lionel to grow the Luthor Corp.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning" said him when he arrived late at night and found Martha leaving Lex's room.

"You promised you would take a free day tomorrow for a picnic… Lex hasn't been able to fall asleep until now because of this…" sad he closing carefully the door and whispering to not wake up the kid.

"I can't cancel it now, the workers will be waiting for me there…" told him while they walked to their room.

"There? Where's there?" asked her sitting on the sheets.

"Smallville"

"Oh, Lionel… you promised it! Lex will be really upset if… instead he's already nine, he still being a child, Lionel…"

"What if you both came with me? I need you there, and he needs to know what his job will be in the future… we can go on picnic near the lake… have you ever been there?"

"I haven't…" she said playfully upset.

"It's really nice… you'll love it…" it sounded as begging words as he was kneeled on the bed kissing her neck sensually.

"Alright" said her in a sight.

"Is it a yes?" he insisted.

"It is" she smiled turning round and kissing his lips.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

…

…

…

**Destiny – 19**

**.**

While Lionel was at his meeting in the Luthor Corp labs, Martha and Lex went to the town for a walk. There was a cinema at the other side of the street; Martha was reading the film they were making while Lex was being hypnotized by some cake in a shop window.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" asked her when she turned round. Lex nodded and they went in to buy some cookies for the kid and the cake for their later picnic.

"Look, mom, aren't that the flowers you like?" asked Lex pointing some tulips on the street.

"They are… let's see how much are them…" said her as they walked to the flower shop.

Inside there was a little girl dressed up as a fairy sitting on a chair "Hello" said Martha smiling.

"Hi… my aunt is out, but she'll come in a while… you can sit down while you wait" said the child.

"Thanks" Martha offered the chair to Lex "So… what's your name?" asked Martha crouching down to face the kids.

"Lana" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Lana… I'm Martha, and this is Lex"

"Is your son?"

"He is" Martha smiled seeing how clever was that girl "What powers do you have?" asked playing her and gazing the wand with a star on her hands.

"I can make real any wish… which is yours?"

Martha closed her eyes not stopping to smile while the kid touched her forehead with the star.

"Hello" they listened to a mature voice behind them.

"Hi" said Martha standing up and looking to a tall red-haired that went in.

"This is my aunt Nel" pointed the girl.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman nicely.

"I wanted some tulips…"

"They're really nice this week… which do you want?"

"Orange, if you have…"

"I think I do… let me see…" the woman left behind a back door and right then a man entered to the shop.

"Hi, sweetie, is your aunty here?"

"She's looking for some tulips for this lady, uncle" the kid smiled mischievously as Martha turned to fine a blonde blue-eyed man.

"Hi" she said shyly… she blushed, and she didn't know why… she had the feeling that she knew that man "Martha Luthor" she said.

"Jonathan Kent" said him with a strong voice "I see that you already know Lana"

"She's very nice…" said Martha.

"Sometimes…" he said playfully smiling to the kid and noticing Lex. "And who's this little man?"

"I'm Lex… and I'm not little…" he said unkindly as if he'd noticed something weird on that man.

"Ok… do the little lady and the big man want some chocolates?" asked Mr. Kent taking out a little bag with some sweets.

"I do" said the two kids at the same time.

"Thanks" said Martha smiling to the man when Mrs. Kent came back with the tulips.

"Sweetie, I have to come back to the farm, will you come later?" asked the man to his wife.

"I'll do… after my sister picks up Lana…"

"Ok…" they kissed in front of Martha, who felt something strange in her belly, and then he left as Lex and she did too.

"It was a pleasure" they both said outside and then each one followed its way.

.

There were a lot of people in the street celebrating something while Martha and Lex walked back to where they had to meet Lionel. Suddenly everybody heard a big noise coming from the sky, Lex turned around to see what was happening:

"Mom, look!" there was a big rock falling down, Martha let the cake and the flowers follow to the ground and held Lex's hand harder, while she asked him to run the faster he could. The meteor felt in front the flower shop, but she didn't turn to watch it.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 20 21 22 23 24

**Destiny - 20**

.

Lionel couldn't believe what he was seeing, there were big stones falling from the sky… he had to found Martha and Lex. He ran to the helicopter.

"Mr. Luthor, if we go there a meteor could kill us… I'm not going to fly you there…"

"My son and my wife are in Smallville, I have to go there" his look said the rest and the man finally accepted.

The helicopter nearly felt down when the biggest meteor passed near them… Lionel looked back and he would swear he'd seen something else than just a rock there, but he couldn't stop thinking on Martha and Lex.

* * *

"Let's go by there!" said Lex pointing the cornfields.

"I'm not sure, Lex… we've already crossed the town… we are too far right now…"

While they were talking Martha saw a stone coming to them, she took Lex and pushed him under a car parked on the road. He wasn't able to yell when he heard the big rock crashing with the ground.

"Mom? Mom?" he exclaimed running out to Martha, who was lying on the ground, bleeding.

"I'm fine" she said, trying to stand up, right when she yelled.

"Are you injured… what's hurting you?" he asked cleaning the blood of her face with his hands.

"I'm fine… my leg's just hurting a little, so you'll have to help me, ok?" Lex nodded and helped her to stand up again. They hadn't made more than a few steps when Martha felt to the ground again.

"You can't walk… I'll look for help"

"No, you can't go alone…" right when she said that a car was coming to them. It was a red truck and when it was near them Martha saw the blonde blue-eyed of the flower-shop in it.

"Hey, do you need help?" asked him before saw the blue-eyed red-haired "You're the woman from the shop… Martha… wasn't it?"

"Nice to see you again…"

"Do you need some help?"

"I would be really pleased if you take care of him…"

"Ok… but I can take care of you too…" he stopped the car when a stone felt near them and helped her to go up.

"Shouldn't you be with you wife?" asked her noticing that he was alone.

"I came back when this began, but there're troubles to go into the town right now, so I'm going to make sure that my herd is fine…"

"Are you a farmer?"

"I am… and my father was, and my grandfather too… you're from the city, aren't you?" he asked as he avoid a crashed car and meteors continued falling from the sky.

"I am… is it as bad as you make it sound?"

"No… at least, not for a lady who looks like you…" he turned to face her, she was blushed, and looked at Lex to dissimulate… he was asleep. She smiled, but suddenly a stone was in front of them, Mr. Kent had to avoid it wildly and they went out of the road.

"Are you both fine?" asked the man.

Martha examine Lex, he seemed to be ok.

"Just as fine as we were…"

Jonathan tried to start the car again, but it didn't work. He went out and it seemed that it had felt into the mud. Martha went out too, with some difficulties, while Lex continued his resting.

"Can I help?"

"I don't think so… the farm is not far from here… we could walk there… I'll take you…"

"It won't be necessary; I'll be able to walk… I'm from the city, but I'm not any demoiselle…" she smirked as she turned round to face a green-eyed kid, younger than Lex and completely nude.

"Hi" she said smiling "Are you ok?" the boy didn't talk, but nodded "Who are you?" he just stared at her. "Mr. Kent, do you have any blanket back there?"

"Why do you…?" before he could say the word ask he noticed the nude kid "Who's him?"

"I don't know…"

"Where has he come from?" asked giving her the blanket.

"I don't know…" she said smiling and covering the kid. With the green-eyed boy on Jonathan's arms, they walked a few steps and they found something that looked like a spaceship.

"Does it mean that he came from…?" he didn't say it, he just looked at the sky.

"This is how it looks like…" she said smiling to the kid.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know…" she continued smiling as the boy stared at her. Then the little man jumped down and without take off the blanket that covered him, and just with one hand, he rose the car and moved the wheel away from the mud "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Where the hell does he come from?"

"What does it matter? He obviously hasn't anybody to look after him… we can't leave him here alone…"

* * *

After Jonathan and the kid had taken the nave into the basement, Jonathan took Martha a T-shirt to put on him. Then Martha phoned Lionel's while Jonathan made some tea and the two kids played together.

"Do you have any kids?" she asked.

"No, we haven't… Nell can't…" it wasn't necessary to end the sentence.

"Neither me" she said drinking some tea.

"What about him?"

"Is my husband's son… I arrived to their lives a year after his mother's death…"

"When I saw you I thought you were too young to have a son of his age…"

"I'm not so young…" she said "Ok… I would have had to born him before going to university if he was mine… but he could be…" she was gazing the two kids.

"You went to university…"

"Yeah… I've a law degree and a master on economies…"

"It sounds good…"

"I think so…" she sighted.

"You don't seem really happy…"

"Well… you're going to laugh, now…"

"I'm not, I promise…"

"I wanted to go to the pastry making college… but my dad obligated me to do 'something better for my life'" she smiled sadly.

"I was going to do an economy course at metropolis university, it was the first year they did it and everybody said me it would help me with the farm…"

"I was there that year… we would have meet there… what happened?"

"I crashed my car and I had to decide between fixing my mode of transportation or study a silly course…"

"I can imagine your choice…" she giggled drinking some more coffee.

"So… what are we going to do with the extraordinary kid?" asked Jonathan looking how the green-eyed raised the tea table with one hand.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 21**

.

While Martha and Jonathan talked, the boy came towards them and stared at the blonde man as if he was asking for something.

"Are you hungry?" asked Jonathan giving him an apple, but the boy kept staring at him.

"I think this is not what he needs…" observed Martha.

"Really? Alright… what does he needs, so…?" he asked, not trusting she could understand him.

"He needs to use the toilet…" she smiled and the boy gazed her smiling too "You see" she giggled as Mr. Kent walked the boy to the bathroom.

Martha rolled up her trousers and looked at her leg… it was turning blue… she might had broken it, and there was a deep cut bleeding which she didn't like too much.

"You should go to the hospital, mummy…" said Lex, who'd come towards her.

"The town's hospital must be busy, honey… we'll wait daddy and he'll take us to Metropolis…"

"But you seem to be in pain…" insisted the kid, worried.

"No… it's not as hard as it seems…" she lied while Jonathan came back.

"Oh my Gosh!" he exclaimed "We should heal that before it gets worst"

"It's not necessary…" she said rolling down her trousers again, but his hand stopped her.

"Both kids are fine… you needn't play the heroine roll anymore…" he said gazing her eyes. She said nothing, and Jonathan asked Lex to take the first-aid kit from the bathroom.

While the blonde-haired healed her leg injury, someone rang the doorbell. Jonathan went to open the door and a while later he came back with a sheriff.

"Martha, this is Smallville's Sheriff, Ethan… he's a friend of mine, too… Ethan, this is Martha…?"

"…Luthor" she ended "Nice to meet you" she said lying on the couch.

"Are you Lionel Luthor's wife?"

"I am"

"He was looking for you and his son everywhere… where's the kid?"

"He's there" she pointed the other side of the room and the sheriff noticed Clark as well.

"And who's the dark-haired?" asked him.

"He's…" Jonathan hesitated.

"…his son" answered Martha quickly.

"What?" exclaimed Ethan.

"Didn't you tell your friends about the adoption?" said Martha looking at Jonathan.

"Have you really adopted a child, Jonathan?"

"Well… we… you know, we didn't want to say anybody until all the papers were finished" told Jonathan.

"Yeah… but I told them that I would take care of the boring papers as they enjoy their child… I took him to the farm just today…" told Martha playing really well.

"That's fine, Jonathan! I'm really glad for you and Nell… what's he's name, so?" asked the sheriff gazing the kids playing.

"Hmm…" Jonathan couldn't answer, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Clark" said Martha quickly.

"Clark Kent" repeated the farmer.

"Fine… well… Have you advised your husband about where you are?" asked Ethan now looking to the red-haired on the couch.

"I have… he must be coming…"

"Ok… well… I'm glad all you are fine…"

"Bye!" said all at the same time.

"Adopted him!" exclaimed Jonathan right when Ethan had closed the door.

"What did you want to tell him? You don't want the child to become an experiment, do you?"

Jonathan looked at the new kid on his life "No, I guess I don't…" and then he giggled.

"What's the matter now?"

"You're a good actress…"

"Thanks"

"I hope Nell will like the idea too"

"She will, don't worry… I'll take care of all the papers… you just have to give him a family…" she smiled and Jonathan continued bandaging her leg.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 22**

.

"Great job" said Martha when Jonathan finished bandaging her leg.

"Thanks…" said him.

"Where're Lex and Clark?" asked her noticing they weren't in the living room.

"Outside… playing with the animals… So…" told him "Why Clark?" asked helping her to stand.

"I thought my family name would make a good first name…"

"It actually does"

* * *

When they joined the children outside, they listened to a big noise coming to them. It was Lionel's helicopter.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lex.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye…" said Jonathan taking Clark from the shoulder to keep the boy next to him.

"It is…" answered her "I'll come back when the adoption will be done…" she smiled to the kid and then faced the blue-eyed blonde again "Thanks for helping us, Jonathan" said her shaking hands with his.

"It's me who should say it, Martha… you've given me a son…"

Lionel walked to them.

"Martha, are you ok? I thought the worst…"

"We both are fine, dear… this is Jonathan Kent… he's saved us" said her.

"Thanks, Mr. Kent… What can I do for you?"

"Actually… your wife has done enough…" the man smiled and while they flew away him and Clark went into the house.

* * *

"I was really scared…" told Lionel embracing Martha and caressing Lex' hair.

"I was too… but Lex' been really brave…"

"I didn't… mummy did… she injured her leg saving me, dad!"

"Really?"

"It's a long story, honey… we'll tell you tomorrow…" and she let her head on his shoulder and felt asleep before reach the hospital.

* * *

…

* * *

TWELVE YEARS LATER

.

"Mom! Mom, I can't found my trainers, do you know where are them?" asked an older Clark.

"Clark… your mother can't know where everything is in this house…" said Jonathan crossing the corridor to the bathroom.

"Actually, I do… you left them in the living room yesterday, so I put them in your wardrobe… where they should be" told Martha from downstairs.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 23**

.

"Isn't it too early to be cooking?" asked Jonathan kissing her cheek.

"I have a meeting with a restaurant interested on my deserts, so I'll take them something to taste…" told her kissing him back.

"Would you like me to come?"

"It's not necessary… I'll drive Clark to school and then I'll go to Metropolis… I'll be back at evening, so I've left the lunch in the fridge, ok?" said her closing the box where she'd put the cakes and muffins.

"Ok" repeated him helping her to take it to the car.

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" asked her.

"I am, mom! I'm coming!" and before he ended the sentence he was in front of her.

"Come on… I don't want to be late…"

"Where's my breakfast?" asked Clark looking on the kitchen.

"In the car… there's no time..." Jonathan was next to the car, waiting for them "Bye, honey" said her, picking his lips.

"Good luck"

…

Martha left the restaurant not as happy as she'd hoped, those men had loved her cakes, but they all said that they wanted to treat with a serious business, not with a bored housewife. A little upset, she left the empty box in the car and drove away. When she reached the bridge, she found Clark coming back home, but all of a sudden a convertible passed her speedy and crashed with Clark. Martha saw both her son and the car falling down the bridge, so she quickly and desperately parked at one side and run down the river. in front of her. Once she reached the river she saw Clark coming out the water with no injuries, with a red-haired man on his hands.

"Honey, are you ok?" exclaimed her running towards Clark.

"Of course, I am… how are you?"

"I'm fine…" she knelt down and observed the unconscious man to see if he'd any injury "He's fine…" she said, then she looked his face again "Lex…" she whispered.

"Do you know him?"

"I… I do…" she caressed his face, cleaning it with her hands, and his shiny red hair "Lex… can you hear me, sweetheart?"

The boy opened his eyes and found two blue eyes gazing him.

"M-mom" he muttered confused.

"He's coming back… take a blanket from my car, honey, please…" asked to Clark "Hi, Lex… can you listen to me?" the man nodded "Fine… it's me, you'll fine… your car has crashed… but don't worry, because I'm here…" she kissed his forehead right when Clark came back to them with the blanket. She covered him and asked Clark to call an ambulance.

…..

Later, in the hospital, Jonathan reached Clark in the corridor.

"Where's your mother?"

"In there…" Clark pointed inside the room, through the window they could see Martha was next to the red-haired man, who was still unconscious.

"I thought it was her who'd crashed…"

"No… she was behind… I was coming from school… I saved the guy… But… she knows him… he called her mom"

Jonathan approached to the window and looked again.

"The Luthor kid…" whispered suddenly.

* * *

Into the room the red-haired on the bed was opening his eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart" said Martha smiling.

"Hi…" he answered fixing his look to the light.

"Are you ok? Does anything hurt you?" she asked worried "I've called your father… he's coming… but it looked like he was happier to listen to my voice than to know you were fine…" she was walking around the bed "You shouldn't drive speedy, son… you could kill yourself the next time…"

"Martha…" said him with a weak voice.

"Yeah, honey, it's me…" said her sitting on the bed and holding his hand "I've really missed you, but I didn't hope to meet you again in this way…"

"I've missed you too…"

"Don't talk… you need to rest, dear… I'll come back later, ok?" she kissed his forehead and stood up, but he held her hand.

"Don't leave…"

"Honey… your father's coming and I wouldn't like to meet him… I'll come again… I promise…" she kissed his cheek and left his hand on the sheets "Now that I know you're back, I'll not leave you go without say goodbye again…" she smiled and he smiled too. Then she left.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 24**

.

Outside, Jonathan and Clark were waiting fore her answers.

"Are you ok?" Martha understood that her husband wasn't asking if she was injured, so she answered trying to be convincing.

"I am…"

"Mom… you aren't… What do you know this guy from?" asked Clark while they walked to the car.

"As you know, I was married before know your father… his name was Lionel Luthor, a new richer and a great businessman" they went into the car, Jonathan drove while Martha continued her telling "We met during a Christmas party that my father organized when I came back from Europe… he was very nice, he… he was older than me, he was a man… a gentleman. He offered me a job, I accepted, and while we knew each other he introduced me his son: Lex" she smiled remembering that first hug with the red-haired kid "He needed me, he'd lost his mother and he felt lonely with that father just thinking on meetings… I really felt in love with both of them… I was really happy and we became a family… Lex even began to call me mom… it was sweet… like a dream…" she stopped a while to breathe and continued the story while they reached the farm. "Everything was fine until the day when a man came to the house with some information I should know about Lionel… I didn't know who he was but he told me something about Lionel past that I couldn't believe… something about his parents death. He came with documents that proved it but, I… I loved my husband. So I started investigating by myself… What I founded out didn't proof what I had been told was true, but… that part of his past was enough confusing to let the doubts came to my mind. One night, I took Lex to the bed decided to ask Lionel once he'd come back home…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapters 25 to 35

**Destiny ****– 25**

**.**

TWELVE YEARS AGO

.

That night, when Lionel came back home, Lex was already in bed, and he and Martha had dinner together and then went to their room… but when he'd closed the door she showed him a carpet with some papers.

"A man took this here a couple weeks ago… I didn't want to believe it… but…"

"Who gave this to you?" he grabbed the carpet.

"It doesn't matter, Lionel… I just want to know if you killed your parents" said her not letting him to take the papers.

"I didn't…" answered while they fought for the carpet.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Of course you are! Don't you think I'm able to know when my husband's not telling the truth to me?"

"I don't know what those papers exactly say but… do you really trust them more than me? Your husband"

"I'd like not to… but I've been investigating and… that wasn't just an accident, Lionel… you began that fire… the official fireman's report doesn't even make sense… you paid them to lie… I'd like not to believe it, really" she said into tears "… but it's the only thing that makes sense, Lionel… you killed your parents"

"That was years ago…"

"So you admit it! You did kill your own parents"

"Martha…" he stepped forwards but she stepped back.

"Don't touch me"

"Martha, please…"

"I'm sorry… I… need to think"

"What do you need to think? There's nothing to think about" but she opened the wardrobe and took out a suitcase. "Why are you packing?"

"I need some time"

"No!" he said grabbing her arm to stop her "You're not going anywhere.

"Lionel, I've married a killer… you burned your parents alive…" it sounded so much painful on her voice that he couldn't stand it. "I can't believe I was so blind"

"Stop it!" he said suddenly slapping her. After the noise of his hand crashing on her cheek, no more noise was listened for a while. "I'm sorry" he broke the silence"

"I'm leaving" she said taking some clothes, not able to stop crying "I… I'll come to see Lex on the morning, I'll try to explain him…"

"No…"

"What?"

"If you want to go, you are free to do it… but I don't want you around here if it's not to come back"

"Lionel, don't do this"

"Stay then"

"I can't… I need…"

"To think… you've already said that."

"You can't separate me from Lex, I love him as if he was my own son" she begged "Let me just see him sometime"

"No… if you want to see him, stay with us"

"I'm sorry…" she broke down into tears again.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny ****– 26**

**.**

(still twelve years ago)

.

Lex was an angel on his bed, sleeping peacefully, not able to imagine that when he woke she wouldn't be there anymore.

"I'm sorry, honey…" she whispered on his ear "…I hope you'll be able to forget me so it won't be so painful…" she kissed the kid's forehead and left a note under his pillow, and then she left. Lionel was in the corridor.

"Don't leave"

"Show me a bit of guilt and I'll stay" she was looking deeply at his eyes, hoping to see a little sign of that feeling… something that could really show her that he was the man she'd felt in love… but he was unable… unable to show himself as weak, unable to lie her one more time… somehow he understood her feelings, her rage, her fear… somehow he wanted to let her go away from him and, maybe, come back again on her own.

"You're going to break his little heart…"

"The only way you can ask me to stay without lie me is using your son…?" there were tears on her eyes "Just do something for me, Lionel… never betray him, please…" she took her suitcase and left the house.

* * *

She was driving for hours under the rain… crossing her father's street several times, not able to come back home, to come back to her life under his shadow… and really wondering if he would open her the door, if he would understand her matters… suddenly she found herself at the city's exit, in front a signposting that showed Smallville's direction… then she remembered the Kents and thought that she hadn't seen that kid for a few weeks and maybe that helped her to forget.

It was really early in the morning when she parked her car in front the yellow house and knocked the door. It was Clark who let her go in.

"Hi, sweetheart… where's your father?"

"He's working…" said the child closing the door.

"What about your mother… and Lana?"

"They left…" said him.

"On shopping?"

"No… forever"

Martha couldn't believe the kid's words, but when she went into the kitchen and saw that disaster, that many dishes untidy on the table; she thought that maybe the children was right…

* * *

When Jonathan Kent came back from the fields was surprised by a really tidy kitchen… and a delicious smell of tea and cookies. For a while he thought his wife had come back, but before he could ask anything, Martha walked in.

"Oh… you came back…"

"Mrs. Luthor… hi"

"No, please… just Martha… from now on" she opened the oven "I hope you don't mind… I clean up a little and used your kitchen… I needed to be busy…"

"There's no problem… but… what…?"

"I came on a visit… but Clark… he told me that…" she took out some cookies from the oven and left them on the table.

"Yeah… Nel's gone… she left a couple weeks ago with Lana… she said that she needed some freedom… but I know that the problem was Clark… she couldn't bear the special boy he is…"

"Oh god! Don't say me that, now I feel guilty… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I mean… I made you adopt him… I never ask if… I…"

"Stop it… all's fine… this kid is really the best thing I've ever had on my life… I guess things between Nel and me had never been supposed to long so longer…" the man sat down "Where's Clark?"

"He's on the living room, drawing or painting something… Would you like some tea?"

"You've made tea?" he said taking a cookie from the trail.

"I wouldn't do it… they're hot, now…" just when she said that he yelled… he'd burned his fingers and she laughed "I told you"

"Sweet…" muttered him.

"What…? You haven't taste them, yet…"

"No… you're sweet… your smile… it's the first time you smiles since I've came in…"

She blushed and turned around to take two cups from the cupboard. "It's your turn now, what's wrong?"

"I've left my husband…" she said handing him his tea.

"What happened?"

"He lied me…"

"…with another woman!"

"No… he… he ended up being someone different than the man I got married with…"

"You'll solution it… don't worry…"

"No… things have been rough between us… I… I love him… I really do, but… things have changed… I'm not sure to be able to trust on him again…"

"I understand… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… it's fine… I'm fine… I'll try to stay some days in the town hotel… I really need to stay away from the city for a while…"

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Here?"

"Well… I have an empty room, and as you've seen I really need some help with the house and Clark, so… what do you think? It's not the luxurious place you might be used to but… it's cozy and comfortable... and you can stay as long as you need…"

"It sounds good… ok… let's be housemates" they toast their cups of tea and giggled for their deal.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 27**

.

TWELVE YEARS LATER, in the same house… .. .

.

"We didn't need too much more time to find out we had feeling for each other…" told Jonathan kissing his wife's cheek.

"Didn't we?" asked Martha sarcastically "It took almost two years until I heard a proposal coming from you…"

"That was because you didn't want to find out your feelings…" said him playing her voice "You said you were too hurt to fall in love again… but you had already fallen in love with me…"

"Be careful with your words, man…" said her playfully.

"Ok… alright…" said Clark stopping his parents' right when his father hand was in his mother's trousers' "So… the guy in the hospital, the one I saved… is your ex-husband's son…"

"Right… he was like my son… and I still feeling him like that…"

"Why didn't you try to see him again?"

"I did… a few weeks after I left the mansion… but Lionel had already taken him out from his boarding school in Metropolis and sent him to Europe… I thought I wouldn't see him again… but I deeply hoped I would be able to find him someday… and it happened… today" she smiled while Jonathan embraced her comforting his wife.

"Why haven't you stay with him, today? You helped that kid… now is a man, and I'm sure he'll love to have you with him…"

"I know… but I'd called his father and I really didn't want to meet him, yet…"

* * *

…

* * *

TWELVE YEARS AGO… .. . Under a pillow of a kid's bed… .. .

_My dear Lex,_

_When you read this I'll not be in the mansion anymore… it's not because of you and I don't __want you ever think this… you know I love you… It's just that things between your father and me didn't success, but I want you to love him the most you can… he'll need you now, because he doesn't want me to leave, and it will be painful for him. _

_Instead I'll not be there to listen to you, I want you to promise that you'll__ try to forget me, that you'll try to miss me the less time you can, because your father will find you a new mummy and you'll need to love her as much as you've loved me… and don't worry, I'll miss you enough for the both of us._

_I know it will be hard, but I can't stay with your father anymore… you'll understand when you're older._

_Always in your heart, _

_Mom,_

_ XXXOOO_

_._

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 28**

.

The next day, on the morning, Martha was crossing the corridor when saw a man leaving Lex's room. She stopped and hided herself behind a column… it was him… Lionel.

* * *

Lionel Luthor went out of his son's room and crossed the corridor to leave the hospital, when suddenly noticed a look behind him, some red hair hiding behind a column… but when he walked back there was nobody and he thought he might have imagined that.

* * *

"Good morning" said Martha going into that room.

"Mom, I mean, Martha…!" Lex exclaimed weakly.

"That's me…"

"I thought that seeing you had been a dream…"

"No, honey… it was real, and as I said I'm back…" she left her bag on a chair and walked towards him taking his hand between hers.

"How are you? Do you feel better?"

"I'm fine…" but there was pain on his face.

"You could have dead, sweetheart… you shouldn't drive that fast…"

"I'm sorry, m-Martha…"

"It's ok… you need to rest…" she said.

"No… I would like to talk, to know about you…" said him moving a little to let her sit next to him.

"There's not too much to say… What about your life?… tell me… where have you been all these years?"

"After you left my father decided I was too much for him, so he sent me to Europe… There I could live without his will, so I had a wonderful time… but four months ago he decided it was time for me to learn how the Luthor Corp. is and began to work in it…"

"This is great… isn't it?"

"No… he wants me to be the prince of his empire… but I don't want to be his shadow anymore…"

"Oh dear… you can't imagine how much I understand you…"

"What do you mean?"

"My father was the greater lawyer of Metropolis… and he still being… and his deeper dream was me to become his successor… but I never wanted that… and when I knew your father I thought he would be the one to take me away from my father's shadow, as you said…" she giggled.

"Did he?"

"Yeah… Lionel took me away from my father's shadow, and put me under his own one… I never realized that… he was so nice with me that I never notice he was able to control me… While he let me think I had everything, I was working for him, leaving in his house and always depending on his will… I was too much deeply in love with him to notice that…"

"How…?" suddenly, asked him.

"What?"

"How could you, the nicest person I've ever met, fall in love with my father in such a way?"

"I don't know… that's love… and it was hard to forget him after I left"

"Why did you leave?"

"It doesn't matter now"

"It does… I've grown, I'm a man now and I know my father's not the hero I thought… he's closer to be a devil, so I can imagine it was something really bad what you discovered about him…"

"It was… but I can't tell you…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 29**

.

Later Martha left a while to take something for lunch, and Lex closed his eyes to rest a while.

"You've been fast…" said him when he heard the door opening again.

"Did you have a visit, son?"

"Dad…! What are you doing here…? I thought you came to say goodbye…"

"I did… but I forgot my jacket, and I guessed you wouldn't take it when you leave the room…" told Lionel.

"Ok, dad… good bye and bon voyage…"

"Who's your visit that you want me to leave so quickly, uh?" .

"It's not your business… Aren't you being late to take a plane?" asked Lex unkindly.

"I'm living with the Luthor's jet, son… it won't leave without me…"

"Ok dad… bye bye!" Lionel understood and left.

A while later someone opened the door again.

"What have you missed this time?" asked Lex rudely.

"Nothing… what's the matter?"

"Oh, Martha…" sighted Lex... "I thought it was my father…"

"He's been here…?"

"While you left… yeah… I was afraid you would come and found him here…"

"But he came on the morning…"

"Yeah… he'd missed his jacket…" told Lex.

"Do you mean that one?" Martha pointed a jacket on a chair.

"Damned… How the hell can he'd forgotten it twice…?"

"I don't know… but it's better that I leave…" said her.

"No… please… I'm sure he won't be back…"

"I'll come tomorrow, honey… but I really don't want to risk meeting him…"

"Why not?" asked a voice from the door's frame.

"Lionel!"

"So this was your secret visit…"

"Take your jacket and leave, dad…"

"Don't talk like that to your father, Lex!" advised Martha.

"You never change, dear… I loved your call… It's a shame that we haven't talk for twelve years and we've need your farmer's son to save my one's live to do it again…"

"I just wanted you to know Lex was in the hospital… and Clark's my son too" told her stepping back while he approached to her.

"Lex was your son once too… and you abandoned him…"

"I didn't! You didn't let me see him again…"

He'd grabbed her wrist and was now touching her hand softly.

"I'm married again, Lionel… with a man who's never lied to me…" she said not able to get free from his hands.

"And… What about you? Have you always told him the truth?" asked him playfully, pulling her closer to him while he smelled the perfume on her neck… slowly… sensually.

"You know I hate lying…" answered her.

"Fine… let me give you something to lie him about…" he grasped her harder, making sure she would run away, and captured her lips in a deep kiss… firstly she fighted, but then she seemed to kiss him back… when they moved apart she slapped him.

"You're the same bastard I run away from, Lionel…" she took her bag from the chair "Bye, sweetheart…" said placing a kiss on Lex's cheek "I'll come tomorrow again…"

"Why have you come back?" asked Lex when she'd left.

"I forget my jacket again…"

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? You knew she was here…"

"I imagined it… yeah…" said laughing "…and she still feeling something for me… I felt it!"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 30**

.

TWO DAYS LATER

.

Martha knocked the door carefully opening it.

"Are you awake, honey?" asked her.

"I am, come in…" answered Lex going out of the bathroom "Good morning…"

"Good morning… you woke up early…"

"Well… I really want to leave this hospital room…" said him closing the suitcase on the bed.

"Are you sure your father's not coming?" asked her helping him.

"He's not in the city…"

"Do you mean you'll be alone in that enormous house after spend almost a week in the hospital?" exclaimed Martha.

"I'll be fine… we still having a lot of servants…"

"You're crazy if you think I'll drive you to that lonely house…"

"Ok… I'll take a taxi then…" joked Lex laughing.

"No!" yelled Martha "What I mean is that I'll not leave you again… no… This time I can take you with me, and this is what I'll do…"

"Are you going to kidnapped me?" continued kidding him.

"You're making a lot of fun today, aren't you?" her look was sweet even if her tone sounded sever "You're coming to my home…"

"Like your guest?" asked him trying to imagine how her new family would welcome him.

"No… like my son …" said her seriously and caressing his hand.

"Do I still being him?"

"You were the first kid to say me mom, Lex… I know I never give you born, I know I made wrong abandoning you… but you'll always have a special place in my heart… and even if you hate me, I'll still feeling like your mother…" some tears were sliding down her cheeks… she'd moved by her own words, feeling too much things inside

"I don't hate you… I never did… neither when I read the note you left me…" he put a hand on her shoulder and she dried her tears.

"Did you pack everything?" she asked trying to stop crying.

"I did, mom…" answered him playfully prolonging the vowels like a child. She smiled and giggled.

"Let's go, so…" she said, hiding her smile because he'd called her mom again.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 31**

.

"Did you ever know this man?" asked Clark to his father while they prepared the table for lunch "This Luthor that mom was married with…?"

"I did. The first time we met was after the meteor shower, when he came here to pick her and the kid; later I met him one more time when I went with your mother to sign the divorce papers…"

"How was him?"

"Rich… He was a smart guy with an expensive car, a big mansion and a helicopter… he'd gone to university and was able to give her the live of a queen… I was just a farmer that has never been able to give anything to her…" he spent a while in silence, not looking at his son, lost on his own thoughts "I know her feelings were true then, and I know they still being… but I still wondering what made her leave a man like him and accept one like me…"

"What about the kid?"

"She was really in love with that child… she felt him like her own son and she still blaming herself for not been able to take him with her… by the way, you helped her a lot to stop thinking about that…"

"Did I?"

"Yeah… Firstly I thought you were somehow replacing the void he'd left on her… later I understood that she was making a place for you next to him… all these years Martha has had two children on her heart instead she's never born one…"

"This is mom… she loves everyone…"

"She really does. I swear she would have given her life for you the same day we found you on the road… I really don't know if I'd ever been able to manage with you and the farm if she's never come here…"

Clark walked to the window saying nothing else to his father and saw his mother's car coming back with someone else inside.

"She's back… but not alone…" told him. Jonathan walked next to him and looked through the window too. Martha parked the car and the copilot's door opened to let a red-haired man to go out. "It's him. The guy I saved…" said Clark.

"Yeah… it's Lex… Lex Luthor…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 32**

.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Martha closing the car's door and gazing Lex, who was looking around him.

"It's strange…" whispered him.

"What?"

"I have the feeling of already have been here… I…"

"That's because you have… with me… the meteor shower day…" told Martha sweetly smiling.

"Yeah… I do… I do remember this place… a farmer helped us on the road… he… he took us here, so…?" Martha understood what was on his mind immediately.

"Yeah… it's him who I got married with…" answered to the question on his eyes.

"How?"

"Well… it's long to tell…" said her taking out his luggage from the car "I still wondering why I really came here after argue with Lionel… but I felt myself saved in this farm once, while the stones felt from the sky; so I suppose I was, somehow, looking for that safeness… He offered me to stay after know I had nowhere to go…"

"Wasn't he married?" asked when they'd reached the porch.

"He was… but his wife had abandoned him a few weeks ago… I know… ironic… but it' true, so… he needed help with the kid and the house, and I needed somewhere to stay…"

"It sounds as a good deal…"

"It did for me then…" she laughed opening the door "Honey, I'm home!" she shouted looking for someone around the house.

"We're in the dinning room, mom!" they listened from the hall.

"Come…" and she walked there while Lex followed her, shyly crossing the corridor "Hi boys…" said her when they reached both father and son finishing to prepare the table for lunch "We'll need cutlery for someone else… I took a guest with me…" she let them see the boy behind her "This is Lex…" she said "… my son"

"Nice to meet you" said Jonathan kindly shaking his hand.

"How do you do?" said Clark doing the same as his father.

"Alive thanks to you…" pointed Lex.

"Well… I never imagined I would know my step-brother like that…" Clark joked.

* * *

LATER

.

"Are you sure you don't matter I've taken him here?" asked Martha sliding a nightdress down her shoulders while her husband looked for a towel in the cupboard.

"Honey… this house is ours… it's as yours as mine… you can take here whoever you want… and more over if he's the little child you've been thinking on for the last twelve years…" told Jonathan kneeling on the bed to be able to kiss the part of her back that the soft fabric didn't cover.

"He never thought I abandoned him, Jonathan… he's forgiven me for what I did…" told her while her eyes shined of happiness "I really don't want to lose him this time… he was my first son… instead I never gave him born… I feel him like that and… I'm not able to take him out from my thoughts…"

"Nobody will ask this to you…" said him caressing her waist right when someone knocked the door "Who's there?"

"It's me, dad…" said Clark's voice "Is mom in there?"

"Com in, honey…" answered Martha "What's up?" asked when he was in.

"Can I talk to you a while?"

"Sure…" right then Jonathan left a soft kiss on her lips and left them alone while he had a shower "What's on your mind, dear? Is everything alright with Lex?"

"Oh, yeah… it is… he's a nice guy, I've just left him at the guest's room…"

"So… what's the problem?" Martha took her son's hands and droved him to the bed to make him sit down in front of her "Tell mummy what's wrong…" said her playfully remembering what they did every time Clark had a nightmare when he was a child.

"How did you felt in love with dad?"

Martha's eyes opened on surprise… Clark had never asked her that… actually, she'd never had to answer that question, instead she did know the answer…

"The day I had to sign the divorce papers I asked Jonathan to come with me…" began to tell, Martha "… because I didn't feel enough strong to face Lionel on my own"

"What happened?"

"He was able to meet me alone with one of his tricks… I began to get nervous… he tried to make me change my mind, but I couldn't… I gave him an ultimatum…"

* * *

…

* * *

TWELVE YEARS AGO

.

"I've already told you, Martha… I can't go to prison, I have an empire to take care of…"

"In this case… good bye, Lionel…" said her walking to the door.

"What are you going to do, now, Martha?" asked him angry "Your father's not going to support you… and the both of us are the references you need to get a job in the city… are you going to stay with the farmer you've came with? Is he the one who's going to keep you now?"

"His name's Jonathan… and he's a really good friend…" then she finally left.

* * *

"Martha… Where were you? I thought you'd left without me…" said Jonathan when they finally met on the hall.

"I didn't… I was just saying good bye…" she was anger then, walking fast, trying to ignore the rage on her heart… but a few minutes later she was crying on the car while they went back home. When Jonathan noticed her sobs suddenly took a different path and stopped the car near a big rock. "Where are we?" asked her, but there was no answer… Jonathan just went out the car and opened her door to help her climb down. Then they walked up the rock; the lake was under her feet, they could jump and reached it in a few seconds...

"It's really nice…" said her drying her tears and sitting down on the ground as he did.

"When I was seventeen…" began to tell him suddenly "… it was the last year at high school… I was a player of the football team and it was a traditions that 'us' made a hazing to one of the first-years. We choose a twelve-year-old naive. We covered his eyes, and took him here… then we removed the fabric that didn't let him see and asked him to jump down or we would push him… the guy began to cry as a kid… we laughed… but I knew what we were doing was wrong… he was as scared that he peed on his trousers, so we left him here… on this rock… with his clothes wet and any way to come back to the town" he stopped a while and then continued "… the next day all the town knew what had happened… and nobody said us that we'd done wrong… they just laughed of him… a week later the kid had left the town and nobody never knew about him…"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Martha.

"I did nothing for that kid… I didn't help him…"

"You were a kid too…"

"I did wrong… as your husband seems to have done once… is it such a bad sin what he's done that you're not able to forgive him?"

"uh…" she was going to interrupt, but he continued before she could.

"I've seen you cry… it's obvious you still loving him…"

"It's not just what he did, it's also the fact he lied me about it…"

* * *

…

* * *

TWELVE YEARS LATER

.

"I don't understand…" said Clark after listen the story.

"He shared with me the worst thing he'd ever done one afternoon while we came back from Metropolis, when we'd been housemates for just a few weeks… that showed me how honest and confident your father could be… something I never saw on Lionel…"

"But he was right… dad's never been able to give you anything…"

"He's given me the best things I have on my life… you, his love, a cozy home… what else could I ask for?"

"Have you ever regretted marrying him?"

"What kind of question is that? No, of course I haven't… never! Never in my life I will regret being Mrs. Kent… What's on you, today?"

"Nothing… just curiosity…" right then Clark listened the water falling ending and left the room to leave his parents alone. Martha walked to the bathroom and opened the door founding Jonathan right there, listening…

"Didn't you trust my feelings?" asked her smiling.

"I was just afraid all this had opened old injuries… old memories" said him embracing her.

"If this had happened, you would still being my husband anyway…" answered her kissing his lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 33**

.

TWO WEEKS AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL

.

"I really feel better, now, mom… there's no need I'm staying any more…" said Lex closing his suitcase.

"But you know you can come back at any time, do you? Anything you need, please… tell me…" said Martha following him downstairs.

"I know… don't worry… but this is not my house and I really don't deserve all your attentions…" he put the luggage into the limousine that had come to pick him up and then turned round and faced the red-haired behind him "Whenever you want you can come to visit me in the mansion…"

"It will be a pleasure…" she held his chin and kissed his cheek.

She felt weird… for the last two weeks she'd been sharing the home with the only two kids in the world that would ever call her mom… and those had been the happiest days in her life…

* * *

That same afternoon Martha went to the town, thinking on an excuse to visit her son soon… Her son… she couldn't imagine she could call that to Lex Luthor again… suddenly she crashed with someone and all her shopping felt to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" apologized her quickly kneeling down to pick up everything.

"You needn't be sorry, it's my fault… I did it on purpose…" said a man's voice helping her.

"What…?" exclaimed her raising her look to face that familiar voice "…Lionel…" sighted "What's the matter?"

"I'm glad to see you too, dear…" said him ironically.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same…" she stood up grabbing the bags as she could and taking them into the van.

"Can I invite you to a cup of tea?" asked him holding the car's door not to let her go in.

"Will you let me reject it?" asked her already knowing the answer.

"No"

She sighted, but closed the car and followed him to his limousine. When she saw him opening the door she stopped.

"You said a cup of tea…" remembered to him.

"I know… but I didn't say where…"

"I'm sorry, Lionel, but… I have better things to do than please you…"

"Come on… let me thank you for all what you've done for Lex these weeks…"

"Nobody has to thank me anything, Lionel… I did for him what I would have done for Clark…"

"Do you mean the farmer's son?"

"I mean MY son… and I still feeling Lex like one, too…"

"Alright… I got it, I'm sorry… but please… don't reject me…" he held her arm and softly pulled her inside… he wasn't rude, and she neither resisted… He closed the door and they stayed in silent while the limousine drove them to the city.

* * *

The restaurant they went to was in the top of one of the highest buildings of Metropolis. She was able to see that crowd of buildings, cars and people under their feet as they walked to a more private zone. It was a sight Martha had already seen… a long time ago…

"I can't believe you've taken me here…" said her while they sat down.

"What's the matter?" asked him innocently.

"You know… this is our first date restaurant!"

"Oh really… you still remembering it… Trust me I didn't…" said him not playing really well "Ok… I do… I remember we had a wonderful eve here, I remember we took my helicopter then and we spent the night together… with Lex between us on my bed…"

"What are you trying to do, Lionel?"

"Nothing… I swear!"

"Don't lie me… you can't"

"Just trying to make you remember how happy we were and how happier I can make you feel…" said him gazing her sapphires as if that was the first time he met them.

"I'm sorry… but you lost your last chance with me…" she stood up and made her way to leave.

"Martha, wait, please!" exclaimed him stopping her by putting in front of her "I didn't want to annoy you, stay and let's talk… just talk… I promise…"

And that was what they did… she sat down again and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what they'd been doing with their lives during those twelve years… at least about what could be told, of course…

When it began to get darker Lionel drove Martha back to the town and they stopped right where she'd left the van.

"It's been nice to talk with you again, Martha… I hope we can repeat it again…" said him before she left and approaching to her.

"I'm afraid we shouldn't, Lionel… I still not trusting on you…" said her trying to keep her look on his eyes.

"I don't care…" whispered right when his breath touched her cheek and his lips met hers one more time.

"Lionel" managed to say her mouth still kissing him "…this…is…not…"

"This is not right…" helped him "I know…" he stopped while his hands slide down her waist looking for her trouser's zip "…but we both desire it…" His lips began to kiss her neck while his fingers found a way to the most private secret of her body. She moaned.

"Lionel, please!"

"You just have to ask me…" said him undoing his trousers while his tongue played under her ears "…and I'll stop" He kissed her again before take his lips to her belly… that belly that once had been his… and while his fingers began to play in that place he'd loved so many times.

"Please...!" she moaned again "Lionel…!" Her body, her voice… all her body was melting while her mind was ordering her to leave. She could take control on her hands and nervously began to touch the door behind her. When she finally opened it she nearly felt down… It was raining outside and her hair got wet. She grabbed her trousers and moved back to advice Lionel she was leaving.

"I can't do this" said her "… I love my husband" added when she already was out of the limousine.

"So, are you going to tell him about this, too?" asked him with a mischievously smile on his face. Then he closed the door but put the window down "I don't give up as easily, dear… I still loving you, and you still desiring me!" shouted while the car drove away.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 34**

.

Martha opened the farm's door carefully, but she'd barely made a step when Jonathan and Clark run into the hall together.

"Martha!" yelled Jonathan embracing her and getting wet his t-shirt with her hair "We were worried… what has happened to you?"

"You left several hours ago… you said you were just leaving for shopping" pointed Clark.

"I'm sorry boys…" began her not feeling able to look them at their eyes "… I found one of my friends and we began to talk until we realized what time it was… I'm really sorry…"

"Oh dear… don't do it again, please… we really thought something had happened to you…" Jonathan embraced her again and Clark joined the hug too.

* * *

. .

.

It seemed a never ending corridor… the wall of her left was made of crystal and she was able to see the city under her feet… She'd already been there… several times… and she always felt the same… Fear.

She reached the end. There was a double crystal door. She raised her hand, she hesitated, she didn't want to knock it but something pushed her to do it… it finally opened by itself.

She stepped in a big office with a big window at the end. In front of it there was a desk and a tall chair turned round.

She looked around the room, there was a mirror on her right and she saw herself dressed on a long red dress which skirt showed her right leg and which top showed a low neck-line and her back. Her hair felt free on her shoulders, and she was wearing make up.

She listened to a noise, she frightened but faced it… the chair turned round and two shiny green eyes stared at her.

The man said nothing… but stood up and walked towards her… he walked around her caressing her waist, her belly, her back, her neck, her hair… and stopping her hand on her chin right when his feet stopped too… She closed her eyes while she could feel his breathing closer… he kissed the corner of her mouth… she shivered… he tasted her lips softly… she moved apart… he took his hand to the back of her neck, and caressing her hair, he held his head and kissed her deeply… she kissed him back.

She didn't feel his breath on her skin anymore. She sighted… breathed hard… opened her eyes… He was still there.

Her eyes followed his hand on its way to her shoulder, it grabbed the taut of her dress and slide it down her arm. She stepped back, but he stopped her by holding her arm.

"_You just have to ask me, and I'll stop…_" said his melting voice.

He gazed her and her dress felt to the floor by itself.

She was naked.

He was nude.

He took her hands and took her to the desk. She sat down and they kissed again. She moved back.

"_You just have to ask me, and I'll stop …_" said him.

His hands caressed each part, each curve of her body while his lips tasted her skin… then his mouth kissed a place that made her shiver… She quickly held his head with her hands and stopped him.

"_You just have to ask me, and I'll stop …_" repeated him.

His tongue made her moan… then his fingers made her groan… and when she felt the tip of his manhood going to enter into her body she grabbed his chest, looked at him and said:

"Stop it now, please"

"_I don't give up as easily, dear… I still love you, and you still desiring me!_"

While his words were repeated in her mind and wild tears went out her eyes, he loved her as he'd never done before… .. .

.

..

* * *

"NEVER!" it was a yell on the darkness of the house.

"What's the matter, dear?" asked Jonathan turning the light on.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to wake you up… it was just a nightmare, dear…"

"Are you sure… you're crying…" he caressed her wet cheeks and showed her the tears.

"It was because of the dream… nothing else… sleep again… I'll go downstairs to drink some water…" she kissed his cheek and sat on the bed before stand up.

"Alright…" he turned round and put the light off again.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 35 (season 1, episode 8: Jitters)**

**.**

Martha came back to their table after call home. They'd gone to the city for a couple days to celebrate their anniversary and she was really worried for Clark.

"_Metropolis…" said Jonathan pointing the big crystal window on his back "Do you miss it?"_

"_Sometimes…" she nodded smiling nostalgically "…but I didn't move to Smallville for action and glamour… I moved because certain man told me we'd never be rich or travel round the world, but he'd always love me… How could I pass with a no an offer like that?"_ she smiled with shiny eyes and they joined their hands, looking at each other and finally tasting their lips sweetly.

Then, behind her husband's head, a few tables further, she saw a familiar figure… a curled-haired man who suddenly turned round and winked at her.

She opened her eyes wildly but said nothing.

"What's on?" asked Jonathan moving his head, but she quickly picked his lips again.

"Nothing, dear… but I'd like to end the dinner soon and continue the eve in our suit…" she smiled trying to seem calm and taking a strawberry from Jonathan's parfait.

* * *

They ended their desserts soon and ordered a bottle of champagne for the suit. They went into the elevator and when they were alone Jonathan pushed Martha against the wall and began to kiss her wildly.

"Jonathan! Someone could see us!" yelled her not offering any resistance.

"What does it matter… you're my wife…" he said rolling up her dress and sliding down her panties.

"Not here!" she slapped his hand giggling and the doors opened. Jonathan took her on his arms and they crossed the corridor like a just married couple. Martha couldn't stop laughing and begging him to put her down. When they finally reached their room, Jonathan left her onto the bed and began to kiss her neck while his hands took off her knickers. Martha undid his trousers and let them fall down to the floor when someone knocked the door.

"This must be the champagne you asked for…" said her sitting on the bed.

"Can you take it? I can't go to the door like this…" he was just wearing his shorts and his shirt was already undone… Martha was still dressed, instead for her panties, which had felt on a chair somehow so, she stood up and walked to the door.

In the corridor there was a trolley with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, but nobody… Martha stepped out looking for the waiter when a couple of hands gagged her and pushed her body against the wall. She tried to yell, but the man didn't let her… He smelled her hair and kissed her neck and back softly, then his hand slide under her dress and met her nude womanhood already wet. His fingers took some juice and then he released her.

"I see your husband doesn't waste his time…" said Lionel licking her white liquid.

"Are you working as a waiter now?"

"It's just another of the sacrifices I have to do to see you…" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"What are you doing in here, Lionel?"

"Nothing! I saw you in the restaurant and I wanted to make sure you were having a nice time…"

"WE are…" said her "Now I should go in"

"Wait… there's no tip for me?"

"Good night, Lionel…" said her rolling her eyes, but he stopped her again.

"If you don't give it to me, I'll take it on my own…" said him involving her lips into a long and deep kiss until she begged for breathe.

"Tell me you liked it…" said him gazing her and smiling.

"You're crazy, did you know it?" said her taking the bottle.

"I've booked the suit next to yours… you can come after the farmer's fallen asleep if you want…" he said, but Martha went in not answering.

* * *

"Here's the champagne, darling" said Martha serving two glasses and drinking hers in one gulp.

"You were thirsty…" said him giggling and picking her lips.

"…of you…" pointed her throwing the glass to the floor and pushing her husband onto the bed wildly.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 37 to 39

**Destiny - 36**

**.**

Martha opened her eyes when the first sun of the morning shined on her face. She carefully got free from Jonathan's arm and covered herself with the white bathrobe of the hotel. She hadn't been able to talk with Clark the day before so, she hoped to find him before he left the farm; but there was no dial tone, the phone might don't work.  
She gazed her husband, still sleeping on the bed, and left the room decided to go to the hotel's reception and solution that. After closing the door and make a few steps, a voice stopped her.  
"Good morning" Lionel was standing against the frame door of the next room drinking some tea.  
"I can't believe you actually were serious about the room..." said her hiding a giggle "Don't you have a home to spend the night in?" asked her.  
"I do have a house in the city... but you took my home with you when you left me..."  
"How nice..." said her sarcastically "I'd like to stay and talk longer, but I have things to do..." she added on the same tone.  
"Without your husband, and just wearing a bathrobe?" he asked.  
"I want to call home and our telephone doesn't work..." told her making her way to the elevator again.  
"You can use mine if you wish... I've just called to my office, so it does work..."  
"I don't think it would be a good idea..." told her turning round but not stopping her steps.  
"Ok... but it's half past seven, your dear little farmer must be leaving soon..."  
She couldn't tell Lionel her son was able to go from the farm to the town in a few seconds, so she went into his suit trying not to look at him.  
"The phone was on the night table. She sat on the bed and dialed the number. No answer.  
"He must have left" said Lionel noticing some worry on her eyes and sitting next to her "You've always been a too-worrying mother..." his hand caressed her hair, held her neck sweetly and then pulled her back... and her head followed it until her back was lied down on the sheets.  
"What are you doing?" she asked on a weak whisper when his right hand undid the tie of her robe.  
"Anything you don't let me to do..." answered him removing the white soft fabric from her skin, leaning over her and kissing her breasts sweetly.  
She moaned, and closed her eyes not able to move or say a word... like in that dream she had every night since they'd met downtown...  
For a while she thought that must still being a nightmare... or a fantasy... but the feeling of his fingers seemed as much real that it wasn't possible... So, remembering what every night happened on her dream, she made and effort, and talked:  
"Stop it now, please, Lionel..."  
He retired his hands and helped her to stand up... something he never did in her fantasies...  
"Enough is enough... this mad game you're playing must stop. I'm married, Lionel... my husband is in the next room... My god! This is crazy..."  
"It's not crazy... and you were married with me too when you moved with that farmer!"  
"It was different then..." she said nothing else, just went out the room but glancing Lionel a last time before leave.

* * *

"Where did you go?" asked Jonathan after Martha closed their suit's door.  
"The telephone didn't work and I wanted to call Clark..."  
"Is everything ok in the farm?"  
"He didn't answer... I'm getting worried, Jonathan..." she told while her husband embraced her.  
"Would you like to go home earlier?" he asked, kissing her cheek and staring her eyes. She just nodded and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 37 **(season 1, episode 15: **Nicodemus** – obviously without Lex-Jonathan argument)

.

Martha drove to the town asking herself why her husband was behaving so weird, and worried about that temperature she'd noticed on his forehead before leaving the farm.

She parked the car in front of the little patisserie where she used to take her muffins, and carried the big box where they were. Someone opened the door and she could go inside. After leave the box on the table she turned round to thanks her helper and found Lionel Luthor himself smiling to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're welcome" he answered pointing she hadn't thanked him "I thought you were more polite"

"Thank you" said her smiling sarcastically.

"I'm buying some muffins" said him answering her first question "They're home-made by a lady of the town... I've heart she's a very nice red-head from the city who married a farmer..."

"Good bye, Lionel... I'm sorry, but you're not the only trouble in my life..."

"Am I not?" exclaimed him following her outside "Can I help you?"

"It's something personal..."

"About your dear farmer, I guess..."

"He's been behaving weird thismorning... I think he's ill, so I want to take care of him..."

"Ok, honey, as you wish..." he said opening the door of her car "Good bye, my darling"

"Bye" answered her suddenly finding herself kissing his lips like when they'd been married. She quickly moved apart and looked around her hoping nobody had noticed that lapse she'd had. Then sat into the car and closed the door making a big noise "I hate you, Lionel Luthor!" she yelled.

"I'm sure of it! But hate's very close to love, my dear!" he shouted while the car run away.

* * *

Back at home, Martha wasn't able to find Jonathan anywhere in the house, but the blue van was still being right where it was when she'd left.

"Jonathan?" asked her going outside. She went to the barn, but she got no answer and that was really worrying her "Jonathan, honey, are you in here?"

Suddenly a hand gagged her and she felt a strong arm grabbing her waist and pushing her onto the straw.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 38**

.

She couldn't believe that was happening to her, in her own home, while her husband was somewhere around… The hands released her a while, grabbed her shirt and tore up its fabric showing her breasts. She yelled and tried to get free from him. Then those big hands turned her around and suddenly… she froze.

"Jonathan!" she exclaimed facing her husband with a still frightened look while he smiled mischievously "This wasn't funny!" she yelled pushing him away and standing up to leave, but he held her hand and pushed her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't made the lunch yet" she said harshly and upset because of that behaviour he was having.

"You'll do it after I've finished…" he said undoing his trousers and sliding hers down.

"No! Jonathan, please" she cried out while he kissed her neck madly "Stop it!"

"Shut up!" he shouted after taste her lips aggressively "Let's just have some fun, ok?" he smiled and then continued his job kissing her breasts.

She was scared; she didn't understand why he was acting like that… he'd never been that rough with her. Suddenly a voice cut her thoughts… it was someone shouting her name…

"Martha? Martha?" it was Lionel. What was he doing there? "Mr. Kent? Martha?" his voice sounded closer every time. Jonathan stopped his task, put his trousers up again and took a knife from the wooden table near them.

"What are you going to do with that?" but her husband didn't answer… just hide himself behind the entrance.

"Martha?" Lionel asked "Are you alright?"

"Lionel, don't come in!" she yelled right when he stepped in and Jonathan throw the knife, which just touched a wall "Lionel, leave, please… he's not himself!"

"You should listen to my wife, Mr. Luthor…" Jonathan commented looking for another weapon.

"…and you should go to the hospital, Mr. Kent…" he replied taking out a gun "Martha, come here…" he landed his hand to her, but she hesitated "I won't hurt him…"

Martha stood up, Jonathan grabbed her, Lionel shot the ceiling, took her hand and pulled her behind him.

"You're ill, Mr. Kent..." Lionel began to tell "The man you've saved this morning had the same aggressive symptom… that's why I've come… a doctor should visit you…"

"I'm fine!" Jonathan shouted approaching to them on a last effort to fight, but fainting on the try.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 38**

**.**

Clark crossed the large corridor running and when he reached the waiting room, he found his mother embraced by that man she'd been married with some time ago.  
"Mom, what happened?" he asked trying to seem calm, and she immediately rounded his neck and broke down again crying on his shoulder while he hugged her tenderly.  
"Your father has the same symptoms that the man he saved this morning…" Lionel exclaimed while Clark helped his mother to sit down again "The problem is they aren't sure of what it is"  
"But he'll get better, won't him?" Clark wondered rounding his mother's shoulder.  
"The man's felt in coma a couple hours ago… it's probable that the same happens to your father soon"  
"But there must be something we can do!"  
"I've already called the best doctors from Metropolis" he told, and then looked back at Martha "He'll be fine very soon, Martha…" he sat down next to her and caressed her hair. Then a doctor approached them.  
"Mrs. Kent" she said "Your husband felt in a coma a few minutes ago, we've taken him to a room and you can visit him if you wish. Like Mr. Luthor asked us, we've given all what we've found out to the Metropolis' specialists, so now we can do nothing else than wait" she left and Martha followed her by the nearest corridor.

"Why are you helping us?" Clark asked when his mother couldn't listen them.  
"I found your mother this morning, she commented your father was behaving weird, that he seemed to be ill… then I met Mr. Beales and I thought if they had been together your father could be affected by the same virus and… if that was right, then Martha could be in danger…" Lionel told.  
"I don't understand why you though that…"  
"When I arrived to the farm your father was… forcing her"  
"He would never do such a thing!" he exclaimed.  
"Maybe not being himself, but he wasn't conscious of his acts this time…" there was a long silence then "If I'm telling this to you is because Martha needs somebody to remember her what you've just said me, that the man she married would have never do that, so he wasn't himself" then he stood up.  
"Are you leaving?"  
"I have work to do… say goodbye to Martha for me, I'll try to come later…"

* * *

When Clark came into the room found his mother curled up in the closest chair to the bed, embracing her legs and with her head between her knees. She rose up her eyes to gaze him, but said nothing. Her look was sad, her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.  
Clark sat down on the other chair of the room and a long silent surrounded the room.  
"Mr. Luthor's told me what… what happened…" he muttered.  
"I know he wasn't himself right then…" she said with a low voice "… but I was scared… and now I'm afraid I could remember that every time he looks me…"  
Clark left his sit, run towards his mother and knelt down in front of her; held her hands and stared her eyes.  
"This is not going to happen…" he said "Dad will come back very soon, and you will remember every sincere kiss he's given to you, every sweet caress he'd done to you, every lovely word he's said to you…" he stopped a while, trying not to break down "I'm sure that if he remembers anything of what happened he'll spent the rest of his days apologizing for what he did unconsciously… giving all his efforts to make you forget the injures he could have made you…" he began to cry, and Martha did to, and both hugged each other until a doctor came in and told them that Mr. Beales had just dead.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

...

* * *

**Destiny - 39**

.

Lionel came back to the hospital a few hours later carrying a bouquet of tulips and some chocolates. Those were her favorite flowers and he knew she used to eat chocolate when she was worried. He crossed the corridor and when he reached the room's door, he stopped. Through the crystal he saw Martha sweetly embracing her husband and they both were giving soft kisses to each other while they cried.

Lionel left the flowers and the box of chocolates on one of the sits of the waiting room and left without looking back. If he'd done it… if he'd turned round just for a while, he would have seen Martha coming out the room and looking at him leaving.

* * *

.

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER

.

"I don't know how we'll afford the damage that the tornado caused on the farm…" Jonathan murmured while he was reviewing some bills.

"I could get a job" Martha suddenly said.

"You already have one" Clark talked taking an apple when he came into the kitchen "…don't you have enough with cooking the Talon's cakes and the farm work?"

"I meant something outside the farm… a job with a timetable and a salary that could help us solving the problem" she told taking out some muffins from the oven.

"You don't need to do it, Martha" Jonathan said.

"…but it would be a great help. Let me do it…" she told while putting the muffins and cakes into a big box.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated"

"I won't, dear…" she kissed his cheek and took the box "I'll ask for something in the town council… Oh! And I'm going to visit Lex before lunch, so… if I'm late you can take something from the fridge"

Clark helped her with the box and then she left.

* * *

A servant let her go in and Martha went on her own to the office, but nobody was there… and it looked untidier than usually…

She'd already told Lex she would come to visit him, so she looked for him around the mansion and she ended up at the garden, where she heart the robotic voice of a woman. She followed it, and found Lionel sitting alone in a bench. She stood still for a while, just looking at him… at that man she'd once seen like a God, she'd once loved, and she'd once been scared of… that man who owned an empire, sitting on the bench of his son's garden trying to read a newspaper he couldn't see.

When the machine that was making that strange voice felt on her feet she came back to reality.

"I wouldn't like it either" she said.

"Martha?" he asked.

"Hi…" she approached him and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Lex"

"I'm afraid my new appearance on his life has disturbed his routine… He left about an hour ago, I'm sure he must be coming back" his fingers were playing with the newspaper on his hands. Martha took it and began to read the meant piece. When she finished she left out a giggle and looked to that blind eyes that were trying to glance her.

"Your misters mustn't be too clever if they believe this…" she commented.

"Aren't you missing it?" he suddenly asked.

"Missing what?"

"Using your talent with finances, living the city life, the…"

"Stop it" she begged.

"You didn't come to visit me" he changed the way of the conversation.

Martha said nothing for a while… her mind travel to a couple weeks ago when Lex told her what had happened. She couldn't believe it, she was shocked. As soon as she could, after Jonathan appeared, she went to see him, Lionel, at the Metropolis hospital. He was lying on the bed, with his eyes covered… He looked so weak, so… She hadn't felt able to stay… She hadn't even opened the door that she stepped back and left.

"I did, but you were asleep, so I left" she stood up nervously "I should leave"

"Lex hasn't come back, yet"

"I can't stay any more… I have an interview this afternoon…" she told.

"An interview?" he wondered.

"…for a job in the council…"

"Are you looking for a job?"

* * *

"NO"

"…but Jonathan, we need the money…"

"Not in this way!"

Right then Clark came in.

"What's going on?" he asked to his parents.

"Lionel offered me a job" Martha told.

"Lionel Luthor?"

"Yes… and your father doesn't want me to accept it"

"You've nearly done it…"

"I said I had to think about it"

"There's nothing to think about, Martha… he's your ex-husband!"  
"He's going to pay me three times what I would earn working for the mayor! You'll have to change your mind, Jonathan Kent, because I'm going to accept this opportunity" she left a glass on the table making a big noise and then went upstairs.  
"She's become crazy…" Jonathan murmured.  
"Maybe she's making a mistake, dad… but getting upset you're just showing mom you don't trust her…"  
"I do trust her, it's him who I don't trust"  
"Well… she could manage with him once, why wouldn't she do it this time?"

* * *

Martha listened to the knock on the door, but ignored it. Jonathan came in anyway and sat next to her, caressing her back softly.  
"I'm sorry" he said "You can take the job… I mean, you could anyway, but… What I want you to know is that… I won't get mad"  
She turned round and glanced at him.  
"I just want to know if I still able to do it… to face what I prepared myself for… After solve all the bills I'll quit the job, ok?"  
"You can do it and anything you purpose to yourself, Martha… I've seen it. I would have lost this farm a long time ago if you hadn't been with me… But promise me you'll be careful about Lionel, alright?"  
"I promise" she rounded his neck and kissed his lips while she pulled him on top of her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapters 40 41

**Destiny - 40**

.

Lex came into the library and found Martha helping his father to sit down.

"Hi sweetheart" Martha smiled "I was almost leaving…"

"You could stay for dinner if you wish" he suggested "I'd really enjoy it, mom" he remarked the last word to make sure his father listened to it.

"I would enjoy it too, dear, but Jonathan and Clark are expecting me at home" she said "Maybe another day"

"Don't be disappointed, son… she has another family now…" Lionel slapped.

"It's not that! You know I would stay, sweetheart… it's just that Jonathan has been cooking the dinner and I wouldn't like to…"

"I could pay it to you like some extra hours!" Lionel pointed.

She left go a laugh "I'm your assistant, Lionel... nothing else… Try not to confuse it"

"What about tomorrow, mom?" Lex asked trying to change the way the conversation was taking while he walked her to the door.

"Tomorrow will be fine, sweetheart" she smiled kissing his cheek "See you in the morning, Lionel"

"I'll look forward to it, dear" he exclaimed from the armchair.

* * *

Before go home, Martha stopped downtown to buy some bread and at the other side of the road noticed something… odd. Some flowers were on the street in front of the old flower shop that had been closed since Jonathan's ex-wife left him. She couldn't resist crossing and going in the place where her eyes first met his husband's.

"Hi?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's closed!" a young voice shouted from inside.

"I'm sorry, good evening!" she answered walking back to the door and crashing with a woman that just came in.

"Can I help you?" a tall red-haired asked kindly.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Martha muttered nervously staring that face "I just…"

"Have we met before?"

"I… I don't think so…"

"Oh, please… excuse me… I'm Nell… Nell Potter" they shook their hands "I've been out from town for a long while but… I guess one never stops missing the place where she grew up…" she stopped while Martha froze for a moment "Excuse me again, please… I use to keep talking… You are?"

"Martha…" she hesitated for a while "Martha Kent…"

"Oh… I see…" Nell smiled kindly "Is Jonathan alright?"

Martha nodded.

"Please, don't get nervous… I got married again, too…" she showed her hand and Martha saw a golden ring on it "You must think I'm horrible because I run away from them… don't you?"

"I don't… really… I couldn't…" Martha told, thinking she'd done the same with Lex "I should be leaving… John-… they're waiting for dinner…"

"We could meet some day. You know, to talk about life… I'm sure we could be good friends…"

"Nice to meet you Nell…" Martha said nicely and shaking her hand with her again "I'll tell Jonathan you're back… I'm sure he'll like to now…"

* * *

… A few weeks later…

* * *

"These are the last papers…" Martha said taking Lionel's hand over some documents on the table and helping him to sign them.

"Is anything wrong?" he wondered.

"Why are you asking?"

"You don't seem really happy…"

"You made me come in a Saturday, when nobody's working in the building, just to sign something that could wait until Monday, Lionel… I'm not silly… you've something in your mind and I'm sure I won't like it…"

"Why don't you wait until you see it to decide?"

"See what?"

Lionel stood up and Martha did like him. He walked to the table guide by her and he stopped behind it, placing his hands on the wooden furniture.

"Martha… these weeks we've been working together again have been wonderful and I would like you to become something else than my assistant because I know you're able to do a job with more responsibilities…"

"What are you talking about, Lionel?"

"I'm talking about a car picking you up every morning, an office for yourself, and… of course… a better salary…"

"Lionel…"

"Don't you like it?"

"What?"

"The office…" his hand pointed the full room "I asked them to paint it of light orange… I know it's your favorite color…"

"You mean this…" she looked around "…this would be my own office?"

"You like it, don't you?" he smiled.

"I would be lying you by saying I don't…"

"Then you just have to say you accept my offer"

"I can't…" she said "I've already argued with Jonathan today… if I accept, it would mean spending more time away from home and…"

"…close to me…" he helped her.

"Yes"

"I understand"

"Do you?"

"Yes… I already know what loving you knowing another man is spending time with you is…"

"So… according to you my husband doesn't trust me…"

"No… he doesn't trust me…" he said "Open the first drawer of the desk, please"

"Why…?"

"Just do it"

She obeyed, and took out a nice box that she opened founding a nice watch inside.

"Oh!"

"It's a present"

"I can't accept it…" she said, but Lionel already took it off the box and looked for her wrist.

"It won't mean anything you don't want it to mean…" he told sliding it on her hand and then holding her arm softly, carefully taking it closer to his lips until they met the sweet touch of her skin. She shivered, but did nothing else than look at him while his kisses climb up her wrist, her elbow, her shoulder… When he reached her neck she closed her eyes and felt his hands looking for her waist.

"Lionel…" she murmured.

"Sht..." his hands began to roll her shirt up and while his touch climbed her curves she became more and more willing to his hands. Then she felt her breasts free, and he undid her trousers and suddenly made her turned round like a puppet, and her eyes met his dark glasses, and first she tried to avoid them but then… then she raised her hands and took them and uncovered those eyes that couldn't see the fear on her face.

"Lionel…" she said again, but this time he made her shut up with a kiss, followed by another that she stopped pulling him back "Lionel this is wrong…

* * *

… A couple months later…

* * *

Lionel was crossing the corridor that took to his office when he almost crashed with someone who was running on the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"It was my fault" a familiar woman's voice apologized.

"Martha!" he exclaimed "I was sure you would be hiding from me forever…"

"That was my intension" she slapped "I just came to give you your watch back"

"It was a present"

"I don't want to owe anything to you…"

"But you liked it when I gave it to you… Keep it, please…"

"Take the damn watch!" she cried out throwing it against his chest and then breaking down into tears.

"Come on… I invite you to drink some coffee…" he offered looking for the watch on the floor.

* * *

They went into his office and Lionel's secretary served them a tea and some coffee with biscuits.

"Do you feel better now?" he wondered holding her hand over the table.

"I'm pregnant" she murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm expecting a baby…"

"This is… Wonderful! Congratulations!" he exclaimed "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday"

"You don't seem very happy… It was your dream… having a baby! What's the matter, Martha? Maybe Jonathan didn't like the news?"

"He doesn't know yet…"

"What is it, then?"

"I'm about two months, Lionel…"

"Two… Oh my god!"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 41**

.

Martha was making the breakfast when Jonathan and Clark came into the kitchen talking about their new neighbors.

"Are you going to ride with Lana again, son?"

"She can't this afternoon, but we're going to cinema on Friday" told Clark.

"I knew you both would be good friends since the first time you met…"

"When was it?"

"Don't you remember?" Martha asked while Clark shook his head.

"After the meteor shower Nell had to move to the city, with her parents, for a few days while she prepared all the papers to keep Lana with her. I hadn't been able to talk her about you by phone, so when she came back she met you for the first time" Jonathan began.

"I'd come for a visit" told Martha "We both were playing outside when Lana came to join us. She was wearing a necklace made with a kryptonite stone, you began to feel sick and I didn't understood until I noticed the stone was shining. I told her…" Martha said…

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

* * *

"Lana, sweetheart, could you take off the nice necklace you're wearing?"

"Why?"

"Because it's hurting Clark…"

"How?" the kid exclaimed.

"Hand it to me and I'll show you"

The child took off the joy and gave it to Martha. Then she kept it away from Clark and he began to feel better.

"Do you feel better now, dear?" Martha asked to the boy, who nodded.

"What was that?" he wondered.

"I'm afraid those green stones that felt from the sky with the meteors can hurt you…"

"I'm sorry…" Lana apologized.

"Don't be… Let's go to play!" Clark said, and he ran to the barn and came back in a while with a metal bar.

"What are you doing with this?" the girl wanted to know.

"Do you like flowers?" he asked, and meanwhile his hands were modeling the metal like if it was plasticine, giving it the form of a bad-drawn daisy. When he'd finished, he handed it to little Lana.

"Thanks" she said taking the flower and kissing his cheek.

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

* * *

"I gave the necklace to Jonathan later and told him he should keep it away from you… then he told me how bad Nell had taken the news of having another kid in the house…" she gave them some pancakes and honey and walked to the fridge "Do you want some juice?" she asked.

"Yes, please" they both said at the same time.

Martha took the jug but before she'd made a step they listened to the crystal crashing on the floor and Clark had to run to hold her before she hurt herself with it.

* * *

…

* * *

"We're making some tests to her, Mr. Kent… but you should know I'd never seen anything like this before…" told the doctor.

"…but she'll be fine…"

"I'll do my best to save your wife and the baby's life, Mr. Kent…"

"Baby? That's not possible… Doctors told us that Martha would never…"

"I've been talking with Martha's gynecologist, Mr. Kent… You're expecting a baby, it's true…"

When the doctor had left, Clark came back followed by Lex, and also his father.

"How is her, Mr. Kent?" the red-haired boy wondered.

"Doctors don't know what to say… I think she's really bad… but I can't understand because she was fine this morning, but then…"

"I'll take here the best doctors from Metropolis, sir… She'll be fine…"

"What about the baby?" Lionel asked.

"What baby?" Clark quizzed confused.

"Your mother's pregnant, Clark... I've just been told… What I don't know is how could you know it, Mr. Luthor?"

"Oh… She… she told me when she quit the job… I thought you already knew it, I'm sorry…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapters 42 to 45

**Destiny - 42**

**.**

Jonathan was holding his wife's hand strongly, scared that if he left it go for a while the machines next to the bed would gave out a long whistling. Suddenly he noticed those thin fingers moving between his hands and glanced Martha.  
"Hi…" he said hiding a sob "How do you feel?"  
"…fine…" she whispered weakly, and then coughed. Jonathan kissed her hand and tried to show her a smile "You know it, don't you?" she quizzed "I'm sorry… I should have told you…"  
"I don't understand why you didn't. You know how much I wish having a baby, too…" Jonathan said trying not to seem rude.  
"I was scared… When the doctor told me I couldn't believe it, and then… I thought that if I told it to someone it could disappear…" she caressed her belly.  
"…but you did tell Lionel"  
"Wha-?" her exclamation was stopped by a coughing.  
"He knew about the baby. He said you had told him when you quit the job"  
"I… I'm sorry, Jonathan…"  
"How could it happen?" Jonathan wondered.  
"It was the naïve. The day of the tornado, when it was opened, it let go a bright light that touch me… I'd never felt that sensation!"  
"You mean it can heal…"  
"I know it helped me to get pregnant…"  
Then someone interrupted them by knocking the door. Jonathan turned round and met who they were talking about.  
"I'm sorry… May I come in?" Lionel asked. And Jonathan looked at his wife hoping her to say no, but she didn't, so he left the room against his will to let them talk.  
"Thanks" she said "…for not telling Jonathan"  
"It was a mistake… I'm sure that baby is Jonathan's… but doubts can damage the most happy of the couples, I we don't want that"  
"Last time we talked you didn't think the same… What made you change your mind?" Martha said coughing.  
"When Clark came to the mansion to tell Lex that you were in the hospital I… I want you to have the happy family life you've ever wished… You deserve it and I can't give it to you, so… I'm not going to put myself between Jonathan and you anymore…"

* * *

When some men went to the farm to investigate the reason of Martha's illness, Clark had to take out the naïve from the cellar. Jonathan had told him what his mother had said about the machine and he wondered if it could heal her again. The problem was that they didn't know where the key could be, so he decided he would do something desperate, drawing the piece and asking for it on newspapers and TV.  
He came back to the hospital and told his father his idea and showed him the drawings.  
"I'm sure that this can heal mom" Clark told.  
"She is not going to like this, Clark… People will make questions after you send this to the media… We don't want you to be exposed… and even less for an octagonal piece of metal nobody will know about"  
"She needn't know it… and I'll be fine"

"The answer's no, Clark" said Jonathan taking those papers with him and leaving the boy alone… When he was going into the room, Jonathan crashed with Lionel, who glanced the drawings of the octagonal piece. "Sorry" Jonathan said harshly.

"Everything will be ok, Mr. Kent…" Lionel said, before leaving.

* * *

Martha got even worse during the next hours. Jonathan and Clark were in the waiting room when the people who had been investigating in their house for the reason of Martha's illness came back.  
"We think we've found it" said a man dressed on white "There were some meteor fragments on your cellar's floor, and we found this buried in there…" they showed them a watch "Do you recognize it?"  
Jonathan had never seen it, he took it on his hands and read the inscription behind.  
"_With deep affection, LL_" he closed his punch with rage and gave it back to those men "I don't." then he went into the room.  
Clark took the watch with him and followed his father.  
"What's the matter?"  
"This is the matter!" he pointed the joy "Lionel and his presents, and money, and… What's this?" he looked the box on the night table.  
"It wasn't here before…" Clark added while his father opened it.  
They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was the piece, the naïve key.  
"Let's go and take the nave here… let's see if she was right" Jonathan said, not caring about how the key had arrived there.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 43**

**.**

Jonathan crossed the corridor running and reached Martha's bedroom founding it empty. Then Clark arrived.

"I've already taken the nave home" he told "Where's mom?"

Jonathan faced his son with tears on his eyes. They had been late... the room was empty... she was gone... She was...

"Martha!" he exclaimed seeing his wife coming on her own towards them "You're..."

"...fine" she ended "I'm fine" she smiled and the three of them embraced in a tender hug. "What did you do?" she wondered.

"It's a long story... but you were right... the nave can heal people..." Jonathan told.

"You found the key?"

"More or less... it was on the night table of your room... Don't you know who left it?"

"No" she said worried "You mean someone…"

"I'm afraid so…" Jonathan said "Whoever has given us the key, must know about Clark..."

* * *

...

A few days later, when things had come back to its place, Jonathan Kent visited the Luthor mansion carrying a diamond watch with him.

"Can you tell me what does this mean?" he yelled interrupting him in the library and throwing the watch across the room.

Lionel caught it in flight and touched the joy he'd given Martha a few weeks ago.

"This was just a gift I gave to your wife"

"Exactly, my wife! What right do you have to give joys to MY wife?" Jonathan continued yelling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent... but it wasn't anything important... I use to buy this kind of presents to my employees very often..."

"Oh really, let's ask to your secretary, then..." he suggested.

"Mr. Kent, I would try to forget this if I where you..."

"Why?" he laughed

"Well... because I'm sure that as well as you didn't like finding this watch, Martha wouldn't like discovering about your... meetings... with Mrs. Potter"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Jonathan said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of it..." Lionel opened a drawer and took out an envelope that handed to Jonathan "Come on, open it..." Jonathan did what he said and found some photos of himself and Nell taking a coffee somewhere away from Smallville, having a picnick near the lake, kissing each other at Nell's leaving room...

"Are you spying me!" Jonathan threw the photos to the fire.

"Those weren't the originals... and no, I wouldn't say spying... I'm just trying to protect Martha" Lionel said "If I were you, I would come back home with a bouquet of flowers and a wonderful invitation for dinner..."

"What about the photos"

"Oh... don't worry about that, Mr. Kent... the only you have to do is to make sure that Martha is the happiest woman in the world and I won't ever show them to her..."

"I love Martha... I've never done anything with Nell except that kiss... it was..."

"...a mistake?" Lionel helped "Yes, all of us make mistakes sometimes... the most important is to never repeat them..."

"I don't understand... why aren't you showing this to her?"

"Because I love her too, and this would hurt her too much..."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((I know it's confusing, but don't worry… everything will be cleared))

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 44 (2.13 – Suspect)**

**.**

Lionel crossed the garden of tombs carrying a bouquet of red tulips with him. A few steps forwards there was her...

"I imagined you would come here..." he said, frightening her for a sudden.

"Lionel..." she muttered in a very weak voice "It's been thirteen years... I know I promised I wouldn't come back here, but... I needed to come and... tell him it wasn't my decision that he dead..." she caressed her belly "I'm scared, Lionel... I couldn't bear it again..."

"You're not going to miscarry this time, Martha"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because whoever is up there..." he pointed the sky "...knows that if he makes you cry so much again I'm going to kill him..." that made Martha giggle "You deserve this, Martha… you're a wonderful woman and, if that happened that time was because I didn't deserve to be the father of your children. I'm not a good father." he took one of the flowers and gave it to Martha, then he left the bouquet lay over the white stone saying _Lowel Luthor_.

"You haven't done it so bad with Lex…"

"This is because he had two great women in his past…" he pointed offering her his arm to leave "Can I drive you home?"

"Of course…" she said.

* * *

…

A couple days later, it was very early in the morning when the phone rang at the Kent's farm waking up everybody.

"Yes?" Martha said sleepy,

"Honey… it's me…" that was Jonathan's voice, but it couldn't be, because he was… Martha touched the other side of the bed, but there was nobody lying there.

"Jonathan, where are you? It's seven o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm in the police station…" he told.

* * *

"Ethan, it must be a mistake… You know Jonathan since high school… He would have never done such a thing!"

"I'm sorry, Martha… but I've seen a lot of good men turned into criminals…" Sheriff Ethan told.

"No! Jonathan has not tried to kill Lionel Luthor… I'm not going to believe it at any way!" she broke down and Clark embraced her.

"Can we see my father?"

"Sure… but just a while"

* * *

"Jonathan!" Martha ran with her husband and he stood up and looked at her from the other side of the bars.

"Martha, I didn't hurt Lionel… I promise"

"I know…" she said crying "I know, honey… but what were you doing on the road when you were supposed to be at home?"

"I… I… please, Martha, believe me… I'm not a killer" he insisted avoiding her question.

* * *

"Lex!" a voice said from the other side of the hospital corridor.

"Mum…" he whispered while Martha approached him.

"Oh, Lex… I'm so sorry… How is your father?"

"He's bad… Doctors just say that we have to wait…"

"Oh, sweetheart" she embraced him and from his shoulder she could see Lionel laying down on a bed rounded by a lot of machines at the other side of a crystal window "I'm sorry" she repeated, hugging him stronger.

"I know it hasn't been Jonathan" Lex said suddenly "I know Mr. Kent's not able to kill anyone"

"Thanks" she muttered "…but Ethan doesn't think the same, so I must look for a good lawyer now, and I'm afraid I'll have to call my father… he's going to enjoy this"

"Please, let me help you… I… I'll pay you a lawyer, and whatever you need… Tell me how much is the bail and so you'll be able to have dinner with your husband today"

"No… I can't ask you to do this… I didn't come for money…" she caressed his cheek "I just wanted to know how you were doing…"

"I'm fine, mum… but I want to help" he took out his checkbook, wrote a figure and gave it to her "Please, use it"

* * *

Being at home, having dinner together, the Kent's had a visit that evening.

"Ethan?" Martha exclaimed scared when she opened the door "What's up now?"

"Can I talk to Jonathan?"

"Sure… come in, please"

At the living room, Ethan sat down and took out an envelope from his jacket. Then took out some photos from it and showed them to Jonathan first.

"Where have you found this?" he asked recognizing the pictures from Nell and himself that Lionel had shown him a few days ago.

"So you had already seen them" Ethan pointed.

"What is it?" Martha wondered taking the photographs from her husband. Her hands trembled, the pictures slide from her fingers and felt on the floor… then she made an effort to not cry and asked "Is this what it seems to be?"

"No… well… yes but, we haven't met again" Jonathan tried to explain.

"Lionel had them in his office at the mansion… Tell me, Jonathan, had you seen them before? Had he shown them to you? Had he threaten you with them?"

"He said it was an advice… he just asked me not to do it again… I have not met her again, Martha, I promise" he took her hands and let some tears come out. She removed his hands.

"You're promising too much things today, Jonathan" she said standing up and leaving the room.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 45**

.

After Ethan had left, Jonathan went downstairs wondering to speak with Martha, but she was packing her things.

"Are you leaving?" he asked coming into the room.

"Something doesn't work between us, Jonathan…" she said, not able to look at him.

"I understand those photographs hurt you, but… you have to trust me, there was nothing else, we just went out together some times…" he told, approaching her and making her hands stop packing "It won't happen again"

"I believe you… but you went out with her, alone, without telling me…" she sat down on the bed and stared at him "Jonathan, I'm not blaming you… but we're lying each other… there's obviously something wrong and I think we both need some time to think… about us" she stood up and continued taking clothes from the closet to the suitcase.

"No! Please, don't leave me… not now… I promise it won't happen again"

"Jonathan, you don't understand… I haven't been sincere to you, either…" she finally broke down.

"What do you mean?"

"It happened just once" she pointed "…but I slept with Lionel…" he cried harder.

"Lionel Luthor, your ex-husband!" he yelled "Oh god! You bedded him and this is why you quit the job!".

"Jonathan, please, don't shout at me" she begged sobbing "It was a mistake, but it happened… you got involved with your ex, too! And your affair was obviously longer than mine!" she cried out among her sobs.

"…but I didn't go to bed with her!"

"Maybe not yet, but what if Lionel hadn't threatened you?" she was yelling now, too, but after that question, there was a long silence in the room.

"What about the baby? Because it's mine, isn't it?" he suddenly asked.

"I… I don't know…"

"Oh my!" he calmed down himself before begin yelling again ""Thins can't be true… You don't know who the father is?"

Martha just shook her head and there was a silence again.

"You're right… we need some time to think about us…" he said "But, please, leave on the morning… I would worry knowing you're on the road in the middle of the night…"

* * *

…

Like every morning, Martha woke up early and made the breakfast for everyone in the house. When Clark came downstairs she waited for Jonathan and both of them told the boy about the situation.

"I thought you were happy…" he said, and Martha's heart broke in pieces "…and now you're telling me that the two of you have lied each other with your ex?" he looked upset and disappointed, and before Martha could say anything else, he left with his super speed.

* * *

One more time, Martha found herself driving away with her clothes in a suitcase and no idea of where to go. So she stopped at the hospital to say goodbye to someone else.

"Mum?" Lex asked when Martha came into the room "What are you doing here so early?"

"No, dear… I just came to say goodbye"

"Where are you going?" he stood up and left the room to talk with her in the corridor.

"I'm leaving the farm for a while, and I wanted you to know, sweetheart…" she caressed his cheek and he kissed her hand.

"I don't understand…"

"You needn't… Things just went wrong with Jonathan and… we both decided to give us some time to think…"

"You're leaving him? I thought you were fine? Has my father anything to do with this?"

Martha stayed thinking for a while, "No, sweetheart" she finally said "Don't worry… I'll call you as soon as I know where I'm staying"

"You could stay in the mansion with me!" he offered, and Martha hesitated for a while.

"No, dear… I'm afraid it would do things more difficult… don't worry… I'll be fine" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before leave.

* * *

There she was, back at home, standing in front of the door with her luggage, hesitating between knocking it and stepping back, when the door opened suddenly.

"Are you coming in, or not?" a tall man asked staring at her with a serious look.

"Dad!" she frightened "I…"

"I saw you from the window… I wondered how much more time it would take to you to ring the bell… but I see you're more stubborn than me…"

She wasn't able to say a word.

"Come on, you already know where your room is…" Mr. Clark told taking her suitcases.

"Oh, dad!" she jumped to his arms and began to cry on his shoulder… the man tried to stand serious, but he finally left the suitcases and embraced his daughter sweetly.

"Welcome back home, pet" he said kissing her forehead.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapters 46 47 48

**Destiny – 46**

…

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

…

The knocking on the door woke her up. Just covered with her nightdress, Martha stood up and let a servant come in.  
"Good morning, Miss Clark... I'm sorry if I woke you up but there's a man at the door asking for you..." said a servant after come into Martha's bedroom "…and your father's not at home…"  
"Where has he gone?"  
"He left after breakfast... he said he would be back for dinner… What do you want me to do with the visit? Would you like me to ask him to leave? "  
"No, Sarah, it's ok... I'll receive him in the library"  
The old woman left and Martha dressed herself before going downstairs.  
In front of the double door of the library she wondered if it would be Jonathan the man of the other side ... But after opened it...  
"Lionel!" she exclaimed when she saw him standing at the other side of the room looking at the books of the shelves.  
"Hi..." he said turning round to face her .  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologize" he approached her "...Lex told me you'd left Jonathan and..."  
"I don't think you'd planned all this from the beginning, so you needn't to apologize... except for spying my husband"  
"I just tried to protect you"  
"It's ok. We both made mistakes" she told "Jonathan and me, I mean... I needed some time to think about us and... I guess him too after tell him... everything what happened"  
"I see... What about the baby? Is it alright?"  
"I have an appointment for a scan this afternoon... My father was going to come with me, but... it seems he'd something more important to attend... like always..."  
"I could go with you" Lionel offered.  
"No. I mean... I don't think it'll be a good idea"  
"Why not?", he wondered. "I could be the father… right?"  
"Yes, but… also Jonathan …"  
"Then… why don't you call him too?" he asked.  
"You must be kidding" she glanced at him and he smiled.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Kent…" the doctor said "I'm glad things are going fine with the pregnancy, please go there and take off your clothes" Martha then walked behind a screen "…and I'm happy to finally know the baby's father… Who of you two is Mr. Kent?"  
"I am" Jonathan answered smiling to the doctor.  
"He is, but actually he's just half of the father… I'm the other half" Lionel said shaking hands with the white-dressed lady "I'm Lionel Luthor, nice to meet you Doctor Mayfair"  
"Nice to meet you too…" she answered "Ma'am… have you finished?" she wondered walking away the two men.  
"I have" Martha came back with them just covered with a white coat and lied down on the couch.  
"So… have you felt any upset or pain Mrs. Uh…" the doctor blocked looking at Jonathan first and then at Lionel, and Martha noticed that.  
"Call me just Martha, please"  
"So, Martha?" she sight on relief.  
"No… I've noticed nothing…"  
"Great…" the doctor said doing her job with all those machines and screens where suddenly appeared some black and white shadows and they could listen the baby's heart "Look, here it is" she smiled.  
"… my baby…" Martha smiled with tears on her eyes and looked at the two men standing next to her and, for a while, for the very first time, she didn't care who of them the father was because… a live was growing up in her belly anyway.  
"It's a little boy…" Lionel said.  
"No, it's a girl" Jonathan replied.  
"Actually it's…"  
"Don't" Martha said "Please, I don't want to know it…"  
"Are you sure, my dear?" Lionel asked holding her hand.  
"Don't call that to my wife" Jonathan said removing his hand from her.  
"I can call her however I wish, you're not together anymore!"  
"I better leave you a while…" the doctor said leaving her office.  
"Guys, please…" Martha said standing up.  
"Because of your fault!" Jonathan shouted "You took advantage of our problems to bed her! And then you spied me!"  
"I never forced her! And obviously you did it all on your own with your exwife"  
"Guys, please!" Martha finally shouted and they both shut up. "I was going to come alone because since you both know the truth I couldn't came just with one of you… and I knew this would happen if I came with the two of you…" she broke down and began to cry "I'm sorry… this is all my fault… I… I never wanted to lie you Jonathan… but I did, and now I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is… You two can choose between share the months that last until the born with me, or if you want to wait until the DNA tests… but I don't want anyone to argue… alright?"  
They both nodded and Martha put back her clothes before the doctor came into the office again.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
"It is, doctor. Thank you for everything… we'll be back for the next visit"  
"The three of you?" she wondered with trembling voice.  
"I hope so…" Martha said smiling and going out followed by the two men.

* * *

A limousine was waiting for Lionel outside, and he offered to drive Martha at home, but she denied. She was going into a taxi, when Jonathan appeared driving the van.  
"Can I take you home?" he asked.  
"Lionel asked me the same…" she told.  
"Come on…"  
"Alright" she sighted apologizing the taxi driver and going into the red van.  
"So… how are you?" he asked.  
"Fine… My father received me better than I hoped…" she told "but as always he has too much work to do to talk with me…"  
"You could come back home…" he suddenly said stopping the car in front of the Clark's house and looking at her.  
"Jonathan… everything's so recent yet that…"  
"Clark misses you at home… we both miss you…" he told "It will maybe be hard at the beginning, but we've overcome worst things…" he said "I… I forgive you Martha… I don't care what happened with Lionel if you say you still loving me… I won't even care if the baby is his because I know we'll raise it together… I love you"  
"I love you too, Jonathan… and I know you can forgive me because you're a wonderful man… but the problem is that I can't forgive myself… I… I hurt you and I'm not proud of what I did… I really need some time and it has just happened a couple weeks since everything came out…" she kissed his cheek and left the car. "See you soon".

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny - 47**

.

Martha had listened to the doorbell rang and wondered who could be visiting her father on a Sunday.

"Who are you boy?" Martha listened her father's voice saying.

"I'm Lex Luthor, Mr. Clark… I'd love it if you could let me see my mother, please…"

"What mother?"

"Dad, please… let him come in…" Martha smiled from the corridor.

"Mom!" Lex exclaimed running towards her and embracing her.

"Who the hell is him? He's not Clark!"

"No dad, he's not Clark… He's Lex, Lionel's son…"

"Why does he call you mom…"

"It's a long story… Would you like some tea, sweetheart?" she asked looking at Lex.

"Sure, I'd love it"

Martha asked Sarah to prepare them something for drink and they went to the terrace.

"I remember this house…" he said "… we once came with the helicopter, did we?"

"Yeah" she giggled "Your father loved doing big entrances…" she sighted dreamy "So tell me honey, how are you?"

"Fine… I'm…" he blushed "I'm dating someone, I think…"

"You think? Who's her?"

"She's a doctor at the Smallville's hospital… I think you know her, she's Helen Bryce…"

"Oh, sure… she attended me when I got ill… she's a very nice woman, Lex… I'm very happy for you…"

"Well… it's not that serious yet… but I'd like to do… you know… a step forwards…"

"Oh gosh! Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I'm not sure… but she makes me very happy"

Right then the old woman took them a couple of cups, some tea, milk, lemonade, cookies, cake, muffins…

"Wow!" Lex exclaimed "At the mansion servants never serves tea like this…"

"Sarah tough me everything I know about cooking…" Martha smiled to the woman "…except the recipe of her chocolate cookies…"

"I told you Miss… I won't give that recipe to anyone until the day I can't make them anymore…" she smiled too and left.

Suddenly Martha noticed Lex was looking at her with a weird feel on his eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing… it's just that… You seem happy in here…"

"Why shouldn't I be…?"

"Dad told me that… nothing…"

"Lex…"

He sighted. "He told me you hated be back at home, and… he wanted me to ask you to come to the mansion with me… I guess he thought you would accept if it was me who…"

"I see… didn't he tell you anything else…?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes. Martha sighted. "Jonathan and I talked about this with Clark, he took it very bad but he had to know… and I think you should too… Lex… your father and I…"

"Yes… Dad told me your baby can be his…"

"Did he?"

"Yes… the truth is this is why I came… I needed to know if he was lying or not…" he looked at her and noticed the worry on her eyes. "It's fine… I can understand sometimes we can't control ourselves… I just wish the baby to born wealthy…"

"This is what I wish too…" she said holding his hand.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 48 (2.23 Exodus (with LOTS of changes, of course))  
**  
Martha was getting dressed with a beautiful light-pink dress that hidden the little curve of her belly when listened a familiar voice coming from the hall. She came out her room and from the top of the stairs saw Jonathan, who also noticed her and stood astonished at her view.  
"I'm sorry, Miss… he insisted on coming in…" Sarah said apologizing for that intrusion when Martha had asked her not to let anybody come in because she was going to have a shower and her father wasn't home.  
"It's ok… I've finished now, so I can attend my husband myself…"  
The servant left and Martha invited Jonathan to come into the library.  
"At least I still am your husband…" he said smiling and stepping into the room "I can't believe I had never been into this house"  
"It was complicated… With Clark… and me getting divorced… He would have never understood and I had enough listening to his complains by phone" she told, referring to his father.  
"I know…" he was walking around, looking at the hundreds of books on the shelves, some of them very old, at the big wooden desk at the bottom, surely very expensive and with a piece of history on each of its legs, at the original paintings on the walls and the amount of qualifications and prizes exposed anywhere. He realized they didn't have a place like that in the farm. "Did you miss this?"  
"What?" she wondered not understanding his question.  
"The luxury, the… degrees" he pointed at the wall and noticed some had Martha's name on them "you know… your life in the city being a great lawyer and not the wife of a farmer"  
"I think we'd already talked about this before, Jonathan… I do miss working sometimes, but I would have never changed my decision because you… and Clark, are the best things I've had in my life"  
"You still having us" he said.  
"I know…" They were one at each side of the room, now "What's the matter, Jonathan… I have a wedding to attend today, and I'm sure you've not come to discuss about something we've talked several times at home"  
"No, I haven't… I've come because Clark's been acting very weird these days… he's not talking to me and this morning when he said goodbye to me I had the feeling I was losing him…"  
"He's a teenager, Jonathan, it's normal…"  
"No… there's something else and I don't know what I can do… You know I'm not really good at talking… I thought maybe you could come home or meet him at some time and, you know… have a chat with him. I thing this situation is really affecting him"  
"Alright, there's no problem… I'll go to the farm after the party" there was a short silence while Jonathan began to step to the door and suddenly "Jonathan, do you still having our wedding suit?" she asked.

* * *

Instead her hair was curled and she was wearing a dress very different than her usual clothes, Lionel easily found Martha among the people in the wedding. He approached her carrying a rose he'd taken from a table and tickled her neck with it to make her turn around.  
"Lionel!" she exclaimed facing him and taking the rose to stop him "I didn't see you"  
"Neither me… Would you like to dance with me?" he asked offering his hand to her.  
"I'm sorry Lionel but… I didn't came alone…" she told him right when Jonathan came back carrying a glass of water for her and some vine for him.  
"Hi, Jonathan" Lionel said trying to seem friendly.  
"Mr. Luthor" Jonathan answered politely but coldly.  
"I guess you've come back together"  
"No, Lionel… we haven't… we're just trying to be good friends and let things go at their rhythm"  
"Then, I still having a chance" he smirked, took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor with him, making her turn while the new song began.  
Jonathan stood where he was with the two glasses, and when the song was about to finish, he left them onto the table and approached the couple.  
"May I have the next dance?" he said separating them and taking Martha's hands to follow the waltz that was starting.  
Three songs later Martha was again with Lionel and noticed Jonathan ready to come again, but she stopped dancing and said "I'm tired now…" and went to the table where Lex and his new wife were.  
"Lex…" she said approaching him.  
"Mom… I'm sorry… I haven't been with you during all the wedding…" he said.  
"It's ok, sweetheart, it's your wedding day, your special day" she caressed his cheek with wet eyes and then embraced him. When they broke apart he took out from his pocket a compass.  
"I'd like to thank Jonathan for his present… he's been very nice giving me something so attached to his family.  
"Well… he knows you're important to me, and that Clark appreciates your friendship too… so he's trying to accept you…"  
"Where's Clark, by the way?"  
"I think he's having some troubles… I'm meeting him now to talk with him, don't be upset with him for not coming, please… he'll apologize when necessary…" he kissed his cheek again "I'm leaving now, enjoy your honeymoon and take care of yourself, ok?"  
"Thank you, mom…" he bended to kiss her belly and then say "Take care of the baby while I'm away"  
"I will" she smiled and left without saying goodbye to anybody else.

* * *

Jonathan came back from talking with Lex, who'd thanked him his present. He was sending a message with his mobile phone, when nearly crashed with Lionel.  
"I thought she was with you" he said.  
"She isn't" Jonathan said "I've just talked with your son… she left twenty minutes ago"  
"Oh… I see… I guess she got tired of our tennis game with her" Lionel said "Would you like to have a drink?"  
"With you?"  
"Yeah… come on! We're sharing a baby, I guess we can share a bottle of good wine too, can't we?"

* * *

It happened in a few seconds… Clark put the false octagonal piece made with kryptonite on the space ship when received a message on his phone: "Mom's coming to talk with you. Be at home"  
He panicked. Tried to take the key out, but he couldn't… it was too late… He ran out from the cellar and saw his mother coming out her car right when the explosion began.

* * *

"She's a great woman" Lionel said after their third toast for Martha.  
"She really is… I don't understand how she could marry such a cruel man like you" Jonathan muttered.  
"I can either understand how she changed me for a farmer who can't pay his own bills" Lionel let go laughing.  
"For her pure heart!" Jonatahn toasted, and Lionel raised his glass too, when a mobile suddenly rang and Lionel checked his. "I think it's mine" Jonathan said, and he answered the call "Yeah?"  
"Dad?"  
"Clark, son! Are you ok? Has your mother already arrived to the farm?"  
"Dad, we're in the hospital… I… I didn't want to do it… I… I'm sorry"  
"Clark, what's the matter?" Jonathan exclaimed noticing the crying and worry on his son's voice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapters 49 to 51

**Destiny – 49 (3.1 Exile – As you know… three months later… .. . (it will go fast/jumping scenes))**

**...**

Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes when saw Martha's car driving into the farm. Since Clark had gone they had been in contact just by phone. He climbed down the van full of boxes and approached the car while she came out.  
"Is everything alright?" he wondered.  
"I've seen him, Jonathan" she said.  
"What?"  
"Pete was right, Johnathan, he is the robber the newspapers talk about! I was in front of the bank when this happened…" she showed him the Daily Planet with the article about the bank robbery.  
"Oh god! Are you alright?"  
"Of course, I am… shut up and listen to me, Jonathan… Our son is in Metropolis, we can find him and take him back"  
"He doesn't want to come back"  
"I'm not going to discuss about this again… Maybe you don't understand it but, I can't lose another son!" she cried out with tears on her eyes "If you don't want to help me, then I'll go to find him on my own" she replied coming back into the car upset and driving away, leaving Jonathan with the newspaper on his hands.

* * *

Three months ago…

...

"Dad, I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to hurt anybody… I just wanted to stop that voice… and be free" Clark muttered on his father's embrace.  
"It's not your fault, Clark"  
"I didn't know she was coming… I swear I tried to stop it when I read the message, but it was too late! I ran towards her and tried to protect her, but… the explosion was so big… What have I done, dad?" he was destroyed, and then a doctor approached them.  
"Mr. Kent…"  
"Tell me the truth, doc, please"  
"We've been able to stop the hemorrhage, but the fetus is very weak… I'm very sorry to say this but, there's nothing we can do…"  
"You mean she will miscarry?"  
The doctor nodded "In other circumstances we would induce it… but right now it could be dangerous for her… If she doesn't miscarry in the next 24hours, we'll take her to the operating room"  
"Can we… can we see her?"  
"She is under observation… but…" he noticed the needing on Jonathan's eyes "Just one person"  
Jonathan looked at his son. "Would you like to…"  
"No, dad… better you go… I… I'm leaving now…"  
"But, Clark…" but the boy was already walking to the emergency door and his father noticed the draft of his son running away before the door closed. When he turned round to start his way to Martha's room he met Lionel.  
"What did the doctor say?" he wondered.  
"She'll lose the baby" Jonathan muttered.  
"What? Not again! It will kill her…" he collapsed and his body felt onto one of the chairs.  
"Have you been able to contact Lex?"  
"No… the Luthor Jet doesn't answer… they must be in the middle of a storm…"

* * *

Three months later…

...

Martha was going out her car once in Metropolis, when met Jonathan.  
"I'll find our son" he said.  
"I thought you didn't want to"  
"He's not himself right now and… you won't be able to stop him"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's long to tell but… I've had a chat with Jor-El"  
"Jonathan… you shouldn't have…"  
"I'll be back with our son" he said kissing her forehead and suddenly disappearing with super-speed.

* * *

((Jonathan meets Clark at Lionel's office and they fight, and the red-kryptonite ring is destroyed, and Clark comes back to himself.))

* * *

"Martha, sweetheart… you should go to bed… is very late"  
"No, dad… Jonathan said me he would come back with Clark"  
"But it's almost midnight, dear…" Right then the doorbell rang and Martha ran to the door. There was Jonathan, who stepped to one side letting her see their dear son.  
"Clark!" She said with a very weak voice and a cry, embracing him strongly.  
"Mom… I'm sorry… I never wanted to hurt you"  
"It's ok, Clark… I would have never blamed you…" and she broke her embrace taking his hand and placing it on her belly to make him notice her baby was still alright.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 50 **(3.02Phoenix /1 . Really VERY CHANGED from the series)

...

Through the window they could just see the dark night, but Martha had made tea and served something to eat.  
"We should be going" Jonathan said while she was serving the cups.  
"Why don't you stay here tonight" she asked looking at him without raising her head.  
"I don't think it's a good idea, your father…"  
"My dad won't care, Jonathan… We've had plenty of time to talk, he wants things to be different between us, and I want it too…" she gave him a cup and some biscuits, and sat down on the couch next to Clark.  
Jonathan noticed how she leaned her back on Clark, how her fingers looked for his hand on the couch and once they'd found it, she held it sweetly but strongly, like making sure he was there and not going anywhere.  
"Alright" Jonathan said "I guess it's too late to drive back home" Both Martha and Clark smiled. "Tomorrow's… Lex'… funeral… isn't it?" he asked very slowly, like trying his words not to take remembers back.  
"It is" Martha said hiding a cry that was coming out "On the morning"  
"I thought they hadn't found the airplane" Clark commented.  
"They didn't… but Helen has gone very fast to declare him dead"  
"You say it like if…"  
"I don't know what to think… but Lionel is sure she has something to do with it, he says her version is just a tale and that she had planned everything…" her eyes filled with tears, but she dried them before they came out "I just know he's gone and… I loved him like a son, I really did" she finally broke down.  
"I know mom, it's ok" Clark embraced her, caressing her belly with his hand, and she calmed down.  
"The doctor said you were losing it" he suddenly muttered, trying to distract her from Lex' remember and still not believing the baby was alright.  
"I just was very lucky" she said "I thank God for saving my baby every day"  
"The doctors Lionel made come at the early morning from St. Louis also helped" Jonathan pointed.  
"Did he? I guess he has very different faces…" Clark said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Being in Metropolis…" he began to tell "I met a man, Morgan Edge… he asked me to steal something for him from Lionel Luthor's safe…"  
"What was it?" Jonathan asked.  
"I still having it" he took out from his pocket a vile with blood and showed it to his parents.  
"What's that?" Martha wondered.  
"I think it's my blood… the one that disappeared from the hospital".  
"Are you sure?"  
"It reacts against the kryptonite… it must be"  
"Why did Lionel have it?"  
"We don't need to ask that, Martha… He's Lionel Luthor…" Jonathan said regaining that rage on his tone of voice when talking about Lionel.  
"Better we destroy it, Clark… and if Lionel is investigating you, I promise I'll discover it on time" Martha declared "Now… let's go to bed"

* * *

They went upstairs and Martha showed Clark the first room on the left, a big room with a bed, a television, a couch, a big bathroom…  
"Is this the guest room?"  
"One of them" she answered closing the door and letting her son enjoy his surprise while she showed Jonathan the other room.  
"This one doesn't have a bathroom, but you can use Clark's one if you want to have a shower on the morning…" she said opening the cupboard to take some sheets because the bed wasn't made. "I'm sorry… My dad doesn't have guests very often so he never asks Sarah to have all the beds prepared"  
"It's ok" he said helping her to make it.  
"Jonathan… about these last weeks… I wouldn't like you to have the impression that I was upset with you"  
"I don't" he lied.  
"… I didn't come to the farm because… Clark wasn't there and… going there remembered it to me and… that plus Lex being disappeared, and the problems with the baby…"  
"Problems? Did you have more problems?"  
"No, I didn't… but, you know… I've been very worried after almost lose it… It was too much to bear"  
"I understand" he said holding her hand and making her sit down on the half-made bed. "Martha… I just want you to know that even if you decide not to come back with me again, I will still be there for you and if you need me for anything, you just have to ask…"  
"This is being so complicated" she said almost crying "It's not that I don't like being here but, I feel so lonely… my dad's always busy and the servants have work to do… When I'm alone with Lionel I feel like if I was betraying you and… and when I'm with you…" she suddenly stopped and faced Jonathan… they were so close from each other.  
"Yes?"  
"When I'm with you I can't take what happened out from my mind…"  
"Then… let's just try to start again, from the beginning" Martha smiled and Jonathan stood up "Hi, I'm Jonathan Kent, can I sit down?"  
"I guess so" Martha said giggling and following the game.  
"I'm a farmer… I have a little farm in Smallville. I would love taking you there someday"  
"It would be lovely"  
"Oh, sorry… you are?"  
"Martha… Martha Clark" she said not stopping to smile.  
"I love your name! It sounds as nice as your eyes look…" he came closer and caressed her hair "Martha… can I kiss your lips?"  
"I guess so" she said in a low voice, almost a whisper… closing her eyes and letting her lips to be tasted by his mouth. Then she stood up. "I should go, now" she said.  
"Will I see you again?" he asked, still playing.  
"On the morning…" she said walking to the door.  
…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 51 (Exile & Phoenix)**

**...**

Clark came out from the room still sleepy and went downstairs looking for his mother, but the first person he met was the tall and gray-haired William Clark in the sitting-room, drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper.  
"Sorry" Clark apologized after opening the doors without knocking, disturbing the silence. He stepped back.  
"You can come in, son" the man said "Sit down, please" Mr. Clark left the newspaper on the tea table and offered Clark a sit in front of him "Would you like some breakfast? Sarah?" he called the servant before let the boy answer, and the lady appeared on the door right after Clark had sit down "Could you take something to eat for my grandson, please? Maybe some cake and tea… Would you like anything else, son?"  
"No… thanks, sir" Clark said shyly and staring at the man that was his grandfather.  
"We didn't have lots of time to talk the first time we met, Clark… I'd like to know more about you… what you do, what you like… You've really had my daughter very worried these weeks you've been gone… but I know what being a teenager is, and I'm sure you just needed a break to think on your own things…" he spoke without giving Clark the chance to even think what to reply "Tell me, son… have you been able to clear your ideas?" When his words finished it came an uncomfortable silence for Clark, something that William didn't seem to notice.  
"Well… I… I guess I've understood I still needing my mother, my family…"  
"That's something very nice to listen, sweetheart" Martha's voice suddenly said carrying a tray with pancakes with sugar and a cup of hot chocolate that she left in front of Clark.  
"Why are you carrying this?" her father wondered.  
"Because Sarah said Clark was down and I told her I would make my son's breakfast, dad… like I always do" she kissed Clark's forehead and sat on the arm of the couch.  
"Thanks mom"  
"I pay Sarah to do these things, Martha… You know I don't like you walking around the kitchen, even less in your state"  
"I'm pregnant, daddy, not disabled… and you know I don't care where you like me to be or not" she replied in a childish tone that made Clark giggle "I'll leave you alone to chat about male things…" she said standing up "I should be getting dress for the funeral"

* * *

When Martha was going into her room, Jonathan came out from his.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Morning" she said smiling while the memory of yesterday's kiss came to her mind. "You can go downstairs to have breakfast… Clark's talking with my dad…"  
"Oh… better I wait to come down, then…" he said opening the door of his room again.  
"Oh, come on, Jonathan… it happened years ago…"  
"I don't care… I don't need any word with him"  
"Alright" she sighted opening her door and inviting him to come in.  
He questioned her gesture with a glance, she smiled, and he came in.  
Martha walked to her wardrobe and took out a dress, a pair of trousers and a blouse… everything was black. "What should I wear?" she asked.  
"The dress" he said taking it from the bed and handing it to her.  
"Jonathan, I'd like to talk about what happened tonight" she said taking off the top of her pajama.  
"I'd never say we would end up talking about a kiss" he said turning around to not see her.  
"The fact is that… we've spent lots of things together… and Clark… and I've been missing you a lot all the time I've been here…" she came closer to him and showed her back asking him to help her with the zip "Jonathan… if you can forget me for my mistakes, I'd love to come back home with you" He zipped her dress and held her shoulders making her turn around to face him.  
"You don't need to ask, Martha…" he took her hands and kissed them sweetly "but there's something you should know…" Then someone knocked the door.  
"Come in" she said.  
"Mom… it's half ten, we should be leaving" Clark advise.  
"Right" she put her shoes on and grabbed a man's black jacket from a chair "Here, Clark… it's your granddad's but I'm sure it will fit you" she handed him the jacket and looked at Jonathan "Are you sure you're not coming?"  
"I'm not dressed up like to attend a funeral and… well… you'll be ok with Clark, I'll just come back to the farm, do some work"  
They went downstairs and Mr. Clark was in the hall.  
"Dad, we're leaving now…"  
"Will you be back for lunch?"  
"I don't think so"  
"Then… what if we have dinner together, the four of us" William Clark said gazing at Jonathan "we could forget old times and just talk about the weather"  
"It would be lovely, daddy" she said kissing his cheek "We'll be here at seven"  
"Martha…" Jonathan reply.  
"We all will, dad" she said taking her husband's hand and leaving the house.  
"Mom…" Clark said while they drove out of the house right behind Jonathan's car "What`s the matter between dad and… granddad?" he asked, realizing it was the first time he used that word "You've never told me"  
"It was the day I came to tell my father I was divorcing Lionel and staying at a friend's house… your father came with me but waited outside."

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … …  
_"I can't believe you still defending Lionel after knowing what he did!"  
"What does it matter what he did, Martha? He has money, he has a house and he's given you more than this farmer will give you in all his life"  
"You're wrong, dad!"  
"I can't believe you've left an excellent husband to end up in the bed of a farmer!"  
"He's just a friend! Oh! It's impossible talking with you!" she yelled "Bye!" and she opened the entrance door where Jonathan was waiting for her.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"I didn't pay you all those colleges to end up as anybody's whore!"  
"Sir, I don't think…" Jonathan muttered trying to say he was sure he didn't mean his words, but William Clark interrupted him.  
"Are you the farmer?"  
"Dad, pl-…" Martha said standing between them, but his father raised his hand aggressively and slapped her unwillingly. Jonathan stepped forwards while Martha caressed her burning cheek and punched the white-haired man without thinking it twice.  
"Let's go" he later said holding Martha's arm while they walked to the car._

_

* * *

_

"Your dad could never forgive him for talking to me like that… and my father was too stubborn to let that punch go… I did call him a few weeks later… but anyway, as my relationship with Jonathan got closer, I had to reduce my contact with my father because you were becoming part of my life and your powers were something your granddad would never understand"  
As they reached the end of the story, they reached the graveyard and the crowd of people around the empty coffin.  
Martha spent the full ceremony gazing at Lionel, and Lionel staring at her. Clark had his eyes fixed on Lana, and she looked at him a couple times too. When the priest speech ended and everybody was leaving, Clark told Martha he was leaving and she saw him following the girl, and Martha stayed there, staring that empty wooden box, asking the gods why he was gone.  
"How are you?" Lionel voice asked from her back.  
"Fine" she said harshly and without turning around.  
"I'm happy to see Clark's back" he said "This must have relieved you from Lex' death"  
"Nothing can relieve the loss of a son, Lionel… you know it as good as I do" she said walking away.  
"What's the matter?" he asked stepping faster and standing in front of her making her stop "What have I done this time?"  
"Stop spying my family, Lionel. I'm really glad you worry so much for me, but I don't need anybody controlling each step of my son or my husband" she said, not able to make him know she knew about the blood he was keeping from her son, because maybe Lionel didn't know who it came from.  
"You talk like if you'd came back together"  
"We have" she said.  
"Oh… I see… Then you must know that the bank is keeping the farm and your dear Jonathan has nowhere to go"  
"What?"  
"Oups… you didn't know it, what a fool I am!" he said sarcastically while Martha stepped faster to the car.  
"Leave me alone, Lionel!"  
"Martha, please… I really thought you knew!" he sounded honestly "See you on Wednesday for the baby ultrasound, then?"  
Martha sat down on her car not believing what she'd listen. Why hadn't Jonathan told her such a thing? She couldn't let him lose the farm his family had own for three generations! She started the car and suddenly felt the cold touch of metal on her neck.  
"Hello, ma'am" a strange man's voice said. She looked from the mirror and saw a man with a scarf on his face sitting on the back and aiming her with a gun.  
"Who are you?" she wondered, but then someone opened the passenger's door and came in sitting next to her. It was a blonde man carrying another gun.  
"Hi, Mrs. Kent… Please, don't worry about us, it wouldn't be good for your pregnancy. We're good friends of your son"  
"What do you want?"  
"Right now, we just want you to drive us to your son"

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapters 52 & 53

**Destiny – 52 ( Phoenix )**

**...**

Jonathan was in the fields when saw Martha's car coming into the farm followed by a limousine. He guessed it was Lionel and wondered why she was coming with him. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby…  
He approached them the faster he could with the tractor and saw a blonde man coming out from Martha's car and helping her to come down, then one guy came out from the car and another one from the limousine. When he reached them, Jonathan could notice the guns they were carrying and the fear on Martha's face.  
"What's the meaning of this?" he asked coming down.  
"Nice to miss you, Mr. Kent" Morgan Edge said "Can we go into the house? Mrs…" he said approaching her "I'm sorry my visit to the Luthor mansion made you change from Mrs. Luthor to Mrs. Farmer…"

It was then when Martha looked at Mr. Edge and recognized the face of the mysterious man who made her investigate about her husband thirteen years ago…

* * *

Clark came back home after talking with Lana and saw a familiar limousine parked in the front, next to his mother's car. He knew who would be waiting for him… and then he heard his voice.  
"Karl? Or should I be calling you Clark, now?" Morgan Edge said from the barn's entrance.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was just meeting your parents" and he moved apart and let him see Jonathan tied up to a chair and being aimed by one of the gangsters. Clark stepped forwards but Edge stopped him "I wouldn't do it, son"  
"No, Clark!" Jonathan shouted "Help your mother, they –" the guy of the gun hit him and Jonathan shut up.  
"You should listen to your father…" he made Clark looked to the house "I know you can look inside" and so did Clark, and he saw his mother with that little life in her belly growing up, sitting on the couch and being aimed by another guy. "I know you're very fast, but I'm sure not so fast to save the both of them. So, unless you want to choose between mummy or daddy…"  
"Save her, Clark" Jonathan muttered with weak voice.  
Clark looked at him, but he couldn't… he was not able to leave his father die.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want what I asked you to steal from Lionel Luthor's safe"  
"I don't have it anymore" he confessed.  
"Ok… then you'll have to think on something, kid… because Lionel's going to be mad if I don't give it back to him… and since I can't make it pay to you, I guess I could relieve myself with one of your parents… your mom, maybe… yeah… a bullet would really fit in that hot bitch's head!" Edge yelled angrily.  
"Alright!" Clark said "I… I'll give you what Lionel wants"  
"Clark, don't!" Jonathan yelled, but Clark already walked to the drawer and took the piece of kryptonite.  
Once Edge had the blood on his hands, his guys made sure Clark wouldn't leave anywhere and he left the farm.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the toilet" Martha said.  
"That's a very old trick, ma'am" the guy with the scar on his face said, looking how his boss drove away the farm.  
"I'm pregnant… I really need to go? Will you let me do it here, on the sofa, in front of you? Do you really want to humiliate me like this?" she said with tears on her eyes "Like if it wasn't enough being in the middle of this situation with this six-month belly on me!"  
"Alright!" the guy finally desisted, helping her to stand up and walking with her to the bathroom's door.  
"I'm sorry, but…" she raised her hands to show him the rope around them "I won't be able to do anything like this"  
He untied her and waited at the door, then he listened a strong noise and Martha saying "Help!". The man opened the door, she was half naked on the floor… she'd surely felt down so he knelt down leaving his gun to help her to stand up.  
"Are you -?" but before he could finish, she grabbed the gun and hit his head with it.  
Martha stood up with big efforts because of her belly and put the skirt of her dress down again. She took the rope she'd been tied up with, and not able to move the unconscious body of the man, she tied him to a wipe of the wall. Then she went out the house carrying the gun with her.  
She could have called the police but, what were they going to tell… that her son had been dealing with gangsters? No… they could easily relation Clark with any of the last robberies in the city and she didn't want that. She walked into the barn and saw Clark lying on the floor and Jonathan tied up to a chair and gagged…  
"Clark!" She yelled kneeling next to him, instinctively trying to take the kryptonite away from him, but then she felt a hand grabbing her hair and pulling her up.

"You're really brave, ma'am" the guy said "What's happened to my friend?"  
"He felt asleep" she said while he grabbed her arms so she couldn't fight anymore… but then, he suddenly released her. Martha turned round and met Lana, and the guy holding a part of his body that must had hurt if she'd really kicked him there. He tried to hit Lana, but she kicked him again and he felt down. Meanwhile, Martha kept the kryptonite away from Clark.  
"Are you ok?" Lana wondered looking at Mrs. Kent and Clark, and untying Jonathan after making sure the guy was unconscious.  
"We are" Martha said… "Thank you, Lana"  
"Who was this guy?"  
"Robbers" Jonathan quickly answered.  
And while Lana helped Martha to come back inside, because she'd began to feel painful, Jonathan told Clark that Edge had left with the blood.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Jonathan asked coming in after the police had taken those two guys with them, and Lana had left.  
"I will, after a long sleep" she said.  
"You shouldn't have done it" Jonathan said "You could have got hurt…"  
"I let a gangster see me naked to help you and our son and you can't even say thanks to me?" she said sitting down.  
"I'm sorry... thanks Martha" he left a soft kiss on his lips "You're a really brave woman, but don't do it again…" he sat down next to her "I'd like to offer you a cup of tea, but you must have already notice that all the cupboards are empty".  
"I have" she said "Jonathan, why didn't you tell me you were having financial problems again? I would have helped you…"  
"That's why I didn't tell you… I didn't want you to think I was asking for money…"  
"But Jonathan… this is your home… it's your grandfather's farm… you can't renounce to it so easily" she said holding her hands "Let me help you"  
"Asking for the money to your father again, no thanks…"  
"Oh, why the hell are you so stubborn?" she yelled out right when Clark opened the door and came in.  
"Clark! What happened?" Martha asked looking at his son's tore up clothes.  
"There was an explosion… and I didn't arrive in time to stop Morgan Edge giving the blood to Li-" for some reason Clark stop talking and stayed looking at the window behind his parents for a while.  
"What's the…" Jonathan muttered turning round "Oh my… Martha!"  
Martha turned round and looked at the window… and saw Lex coming to the door.  
Not believing what her eyes were seeing, not able to control her trembling body and the emotions on her heart – after all, in 24 hours Clark had come back to her life, she'd come back with Jonathan, her father had made a step forwards in their family relation, she'd assisted to her son's funeral, she'd been kidnapped, and now… the son she'd buried in the morning had come back to life -, Martha fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 53 – FAMILY REUNION**

**...**

When she opened her eyes she found herself lying in her old bedroom… not the one she'd used as a refuge when she was a teenager, but the one she'd shared with her husband for more than twelve years.  
She looked at herself in the mirror… She was still wearing her black dress… no shoes… She looked pale, but she'd had a lovely dream where Lex came back from his honeymoon. Slowly, weakly, she opened the door and came downstairs. While she stepped she could hear the whisper of a nice conversation. Jonathan was laughing… but there was another voice giggling… a voice that must be coming from the memory of her dream, because was from someone that wasn't alive.  
She came into the kitchen, and there he was… Lex… Alive! Standing between Jonathan and Clark… The three of them seemed to be taking the things from the boxes back to the cupboards.  
She said nothing… She wasn't even sure of being breathing… She stayed there, in the frame door, paralyzed and staring that ghost that moved like if it was real.  
After what was an eternity for her, it was Clark who suddenly noticed her presence and looked at her.  
"Mom…" he muttered. And the other two men stopped their jobs to gaze at her too.  
"Martha… do you feel better?" Jonathan wondered approaching her while her eyes filled with tears without stop staring at the red-haired boy in the room.  
Lex seemed to be as petrified as Martha, and not able to say a word.  
"Why don't you sit down?" Jonathan suggested, holding her arm and making her sit on the closest chair "I'll take you some tea…" but she grabbed his hand strongly not to let him leave, while a kind of fear was drawn on her face.  
It was then when Lex stepped forwards and knelt down in front of Martha, looking into her wet eyes, resting a hand on her knee and drying a tear that was falling down with the other. Martha released Jonathan's hand and cupped Lex's face like making sure he was for real, and not the ghost from her dreams.  
"Mum, it's me… I'm sorry you had to cry my death, but I'm fine… the jet crashed, but I survived and I'm fine… I didn't want to scare you coming back like this, but… please… say something…" he said, breaking down into tears too.  
"I asked your father not to stop the search" she suddenly said with a weak voice among her sobs "I couldn't believe you were gone…" she rounded his neck with her arms and began to cry harder.  
"These are not the only… good… news, Martha" Jonathan said giving a strange tone to that adjective, not really sure of his own feelings about what he had to tell her. Martha broke down the hug to take from Jonathan a cup of hot tea and some papers. She wet her lips while reading the deed of the house, again with Jonathan as the owner.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"Lex' has paid the debts to the bank" he explained.  
"It's my way to say thank you, Mr. Kent… I owe a lot to you and your family"  
"You can call me Jonathan, son" he said receiving a nod of agreement from the red-haired boy.  
"Oh, Lex… you needn't…" Martha muttered.  
"Don't say anything, mum… Jonathan and Clark have already told me that the baby's safe, and that you're coming back home… so we should be celebrating everything" he helped her to stand up and they embraced again. Then, the doorbell rang.  
"I'm going" Clark offered himself, and a while later he came back followed by Mr. Clark.  
"Dad?" Martha exclaimed "What are you doing in here?"  
"Well… your husband called me to cancel our dinner telling me what had happened, so I decided we could have the dinner in here… Is that ok, Jonathan?"  
"That's great, granddad" Clark answered in place of his father, who was speechless after so friendliness coming from his father-in-law.  
And while Martha and Lex prepared the table for dinner, Clark went out to help his grandfather to take the food from the limousine and Jonathan followed them.  
"Jonathan…" Mr. Clark suddenly said after making sure they were alone in the hall "These weeks I've spent with my daughter I've not just understood how much happy she's been in this farm, but also how much I've been missing her… I really don't want to spend another twelve years without talking with my daughter, and I know that forgiving you is the price I have to pay" he offered his hand to Jonathan, who after hesitating, accepted it.  
"I know I can be very stubborn sometimes and maybe we've really taken a little incident of years ago very far…" Jonathan said "Martha is my life, Mr. Clark… I want you to know it, because if anything like that conversation happens again, I'm going to defend her in the same way I did"  
Once everybody was sitting down, and the food was on the table, Martha stood up to serve the dishes when the lights of a car blinded her from a while. Since she was already standing up, she walked to the door and waited for Lionel Luthor to come out from his limousine.  
"I think I'm not wrong supposing the fool of my son is in here, I am?"  
"You shouldn't talk like that about him, Lionel… he's been missing for three months!"  
"Well… I was happier this morning, when I was still thinking he was dead and the Luthor Corps' accounts were still intact"  
"Oh…" Martha said understanding.  
"Excuse me"  
"He's bought the debt of the farm" she told "Please, Lionel… don't… don't be mad with him, I'll give you the money back"  
"Why would you?"  
"Because Jonathan's not accepting my dad's money, but he did accept Lex' present… Please, Lionel"  
"I don't need your money… I was just wondering why he'd taken it without asking, right the first day he's come back to life… I was afraid he'd given it to his new wife…" he told "But if it was for you, then… it doesn't matter…" he stepped back to the car.  
"Have you had dinner?" she asked.  
"I was just going home"  
"Why don't you come in… we're all the family together and… it's just missing you" she came inside and gazed back to make sure he was following her. "Guys, we have another guest so… let's make some room in the table"  
Clark wasn't very happy to see Lionel, neither was Jonathan… since they now were sure he was investigating Clark, even if he didn't knew who owned the blood. But Martha seemed so happy that none of them dared to say anything… and anyway, having Lionel close could be the better way to keep his investigations away from Clark.  
Martha went to the kitchen to take another dish and cutlery for Lionel and when she came back she saw he was talking with her father about economy, Lex was telling his adventure to Clark and Jonathan had a sweet kiss waiting for her. Martha sat down after serve everybody's plate and caressed her belly thinking on the wonderful family her kid would have.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 54 to 56

**Destiny – 54**

**...**

"Everything looks excellent with the baby, Martha… so unless you feel any pain or anything weird, we don't need to meet until the birth date" the doctor said.  
"Are you sure everything's ok?" Lionel wondered.  
"Yesterday she fainted at home" Jonathan told.  
"She's passed for a lot of stress and big emotions this last week" Lionel commented.  
"We wouldn't like this to affect the pregnancy" Jonathan continued. And the both of them received a 'shut up' looked from Martha who was standing between them and the doctor.  
"In this case your job is to make sure that she's calm and relax during these last months of the pregnancy, alright?" the doctor asked smiling to the both fathers.  
"We will" they said leaving the room.  
"You don't know what you've just done to me" Martha advice to the doctor coming out.  
"I'll carry this" Lionel said taking her bag and her jacket "You shouldn't be making any efforts"  
"He's right, Martha… Clark and I will take care of the farm and the house… I want you to just lie down and rest"  
"Ok guys" she said stopping and taking her things back "I can carry my own things… and… to do nothing, I better come back to my father's!" and after that she continued her way walking faster.  
"It was your fault" Jonathan said to Lionel.  
"Well… I really don't care if she leaves the farm again" he said smirking and following them.

* * *

A few days later Martha was making some ironing on the morning when a "Hi" coming from Lionel frightened her.  
"Don't you know how to ring a doorbell?" she wondered.  
"I met Jonathan at the door and he let me come in" he told "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
"Shouldn't you be attending any meeting?" she replied.  
"Ok… I was taking you a surprise, but seeing your bad mood, better I come in another moment"  
"No! I do want a surprise!" she exclaimed leaving the iron and walking to the door with Lionel. At the hall she met something she wasn't expecting… a cradle.  
"Do you remember it?" he wondered while Martha examined the wooden little bed with yellow sheets and an L inscription at one side. "It's the one I ordered to make for… our baby…"  
"You've kept it all these years?"  
"In the mansion there's place enough to keep lots of good and bad remembers" he said "I thought you would like to use it… but I made a little change" he said, taking Martha to the other side of the furniture and showing her that on the other side there was a K from Kent… "I guessed that Jonathan would appreciate that"  
"Oh, Lionel…" she said on a sight while lots of memories came to her mind "It's lovely" she finished, while a few tears came out and her arms hesitated before hugging him. He embraced her back and then Jonathan interrupted them coming in.  
"I forgot my keys" he said taking them from the table.  
"You were leaving without me?" Martha wondered.  
"I told you, Martha, I have to do the delivery in the town and I don't want you to help me carrying the boxes" Jonathan told.  
"But I always do it… and it's not good for your heart either" she told.  
"I'll be fine… I've called Clark and he's going to help me"  
"But…"  
"Anyway you have a visit, now" Jonathan said pointing at Lionel "You don't want to ask him to leave, do you?"  
"Oh, but I…" Lionel muttered, trying to hide how much he was enjoying being in the middle of their argument.  
"You could have lunch together and talk about the baby or anything…" Jonathan suggested "I have work to do" and he closed the door leaving both Martha and Lionel with a not-understanding look on their faces.  
Leaving out a noisy high, Martha bended to take the cradle, but Lionel grabbed it first.  
"Where do you want me to take it?" he asked.  
"Upstairs… I'll show you" and she climbed the stairs followed by Lionel.  
"Is everything alright in the Kent's perfect life?"  
"Jonathan was wrong, Lionel… I have no problem asking you to leave" Martha said harshly when they reached the top and opening the bedroom's door.  
Lionel came in, it was an empty room with just a drawer and a rocking chair. The window had views to the fields and the woods, the walls were painted on yellow to give more light to the room, and there was another door, opened at that right moment, from where Lionel could see Martha's bedroom.  
"Jonathan and Clark painted it yesterday…" she told "I wanted to help, but they really don't let me do anything since I've come back… and moreover after the visit to the doctor… I feel useless… this is why I have this mood" she confessed "But at least, I still able to cook… so tell me, what would you like to eat Lionel?"

* * *

"I really don't understand you, dad!" Clark shouted while they crossed the main street Smallville. "How come you've left mom alone with Lionel Luthor?"  
"Because she was insisting on coming, Clark… and since she fainted I don't like leaving her alone… She'll be alright… I trust your mother, and… we have to get used to the possibility that he could be the father of the baby so…"  
"What?"  
"So… he'll be spending more time at home" he continued.  
"I don't like having him so close of us"  
"Neither me… but today he's doing us a favor" Jonathan said opening the door of the jewelry shop to let his son come in "We wouldn't have been able to look for your mother's birthday present if he hadn't come at home… She's so stubborn she would have come behind me on her car" and they laughed.

"This tastes delicious" Lionel said.  
"It's just some pasta with mushrooms… nothing special"  
"Anyway… It's delicious" he repeated "So… tell me…Why did you come back home?"  
"I still can ask you to go, Lionel…"  
"Oh, come on… He cheated on you with his ex-wife, and you're going to have a baby that can be mine"  
"I love him, Lionel" she said looking at his eyes "He's my husband and I thought we deserved to give us a second chance"  
"What about us?"  
"Between us there are just the memories of old feelings, Lionel… I… What happened was beautiful… and has maybe have great results…" she said caressing her belly "… but it shouldn't have happened, and it never was my intention to give you a chance… you know it"  
"I do" he said "But it doesn't mean I'm not going to try anymore" and he bended over the table holding her hands and smiling.  
She stood up taking the empty dishes with her. "Then, you'll have to try better this time" she smirked.  
Then the back door of the farm opened to let Jonathan come in, apparently showing Clark where to step.  
"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Martha exclaimed noticing something was wrong.  
"Someone tried to rob in the jeweler's and Clark was injured in his eyes" Jonathan told "Martha, he's blind"

TO BE CONTINUED…  
(This happened while Whisper episode (3.10)… I'm not going to stop in Clark storyline because will have nothing to do with the fic... but it was just to show that season 3 is still running meanwhile… .. .)

* * *

…

* * *

**Destiny – 55**

…

"Where's your father?" Martha wondered coming into the kitchen wearing just her groan and sitting down on the first chair she found holding her back and her belly "Oh I feel so heavy…" she muttered.  
"Dad's left early in the morning today… He said he was not sure of being back for dinner" Clark told her finishing his breakfast like if he was in a hurry.  
"Won't he?" she exclaimed "What about you?"  
"Well… I have classes now, mom… and maybe I go to the movies with Chloe and Pete on the afternoon… But I'll try to be back… I've not forgotten which day's today…" he kissed her cheek and left with his super-speed leaving the dish and cup of his breakfast on the table.  
"Always the same" Martha said to herself taking them to the washing-machine.  
While she prepared her breakfast she wondered where Jonathan could be spending her birthday day. He hadn't mentioned he had any meeting in the town with other farmers, and neither that he had other deliveries to do… At that moment, the memories of those pictures about him and Nell Potter together came to her mind…  
But she did trust her husband… Or did she not?… Could she trust him after knowing he'd had an affair with his ex-wife? But… by the way… she'd also had an affair with her ex-husband, and she'd actually gone further…  
Martha caressed her belly while finishing her toasts and sighted.  
Would have Jonathan gone that far with Nell if he hadn't discovered Lionel was spying at him?  
No… he wouldn't have. Jonathan loved her… he did. Did he? He'd come back with her… but now she was pregnant, and fat… very fat… and the baby could be from another man… and not just any man, but Lionel Luthor. Maybe she'd encouraged him to come back with Nell with all her mistakes… Maybe he didn't like her anymore… Maybe he was spending her birthday day with Nell because he didn't want to celebrate it with her.  
Oh, she had to stop thinking such silly things! It must be the pregnancy and the hormones affecting her because she'd never felt so jealous… Jonathan was a honest man… he was trustful… he'd maybe made some mistakes, but so had she… She was sure he wouldn't lie her again…  
Martha finished her tea and went upstairs to get dress and make the beds, like every day.

* * *

After having lunch on her own, she was feeling so tired that she felt asleep on the couch… about a couple hours later a knocking woke her up. She looked around and saw Lex with his knuckles on the window's crystal. She stood up and walked to the door.  
"Hello, sweetheart… What are you doing here?"  
"I've missed lots of birthdays with you… so I wanted to do something special with you this time"  
"Oh…" she was going to say something, but Lex interrupted her showing her a big box he had hidden behind the door "What's this?"  
"A present… and I want you to go upstairs and put it on, alright?"  
"But Lex…"  
"I know you don't like expensive presents… but I guessed you wouldn't have any nice maternity dress to wear…"  
"But…"  
"Don't say me you have plans" he kept interrupting her "Because I didn't saw Jonathan's van… and I met Clark downtown, so I guess you're alone"  
"I am, but"  
"Then, go upstairs and get dress, mummy… please" he stared at her smiling.  
It was so sweet every time he called her mum after so many years… And he's look… She could see that red-haired little boy in those eyes and she wasn't able to say no to them. She took the box and went upstairs.  
Lex waited for almost an hour while Martha had a shower and got ready, until she came downstairs wearing a maternity dark pink dress long until her knees, with a very shy neckline but that showed her back. She'd tied up her hair in a way that it felt over her shoulders but didn't cover her face, and her eyes seemed to be shiner than ever.  
"Where are we going?" she wondered while Lex helped her to put her jacket on. "I should leave a note to Jonathan… or call him"  
"You can call him on the way to Metropolis… there's a phone in the limousine"  
"We're going to Metropolis?"  
"Where else could I take you going so elegant without crossing the state line?" he joked while they went out.  
Martha did call Jonathan… but he didn't answer and Lex noticed the worry on her face.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing"  
"I'm not a kid anymore mum… you can tell me whatever's bothering you"  
"It's Jonathan… we… we always made plans for my birthday, we went out for dinner, or went for a picnic… A few years ago I felt ill, so we couldn't go anywhere… he prepared a romantic dinner in the barn… but this year… he seems like he's forgotten about me and I…" she stopped.  
"What?"  
"I've been thinking for the full day he's maybe with Nell having a better time than he would have with a seven-month pregnant woman"  
"Oh, don't be silly… I'm sure he's not… Just try to call him again"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Destiny - 56**

The limousine left them in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. They came inside… It was full of people sitting down and having dinner, there was a dance floor and an orchestra with a girl-singer.  
"Good evening Mr. Luthor… Follow me to your table" a man said showing them the way.  
They crossed the room and went upstairs… It was a little dining room in a wooden inside terrace from where they could see the stage and the dance floor. There was just one table in that space, one very large table that helped Martha guess what was going on.  
The man that had guided them disappeared, and suddenly the orchestra began to play Happy Birthday.  
Martha gazed at Lex blushing, and from the same stairs they'd just climbed came Clark and Jonathan, Lana, Chloe and Pete, William Clark, a few more friends of the Kents, like Pete's parents and Chloe's father, and finally Lionel Luthor.  
Everybody sat down and the food was served.  
"I hope you didn't think I had forgotten your birthday" Jonathan said kissing her wife after sitting down.  
"Of course not" she lied very bad "Maybe for a while" she admitted remembering all that had passed through her mind during the morning.  
"The party was Lex's idea" Clark said. He was sitting between his mother and Lana.  
"We wanted to do something at home, especially because we're not able to spent money in parties right now" Jonathan told.  
"But I insisted and they let me pay for everything"  
"Oh Lex… you really didn't need to…" she began, looking at him, that was sitting in front of her.  
"Stop saying that and enjoy your party, Martha" Lionel said sitting down next to his son.  
They ate and drank while the music played, and when the desert time came, two waiters carried to the table a two-layer chocolate cake with strawberries drawing a tulip and white letters saying 'happy birthday'.  
Martha was moved with so many surprises, when Jonathan stood up from his chair, held her hand and knelt down.  
"What are you doing?" she asked liking her fingers after eating some cake.  
"Martha… When we decided to marry I never gave you an engagement ring… We have passed through lots of things during all these years but I think anything had affected us as much as the mistakes we've done these last months… This is why I wanted to give you something to symbolize my new promise of eternal love and fidelity to you" After those word Jonathan took out a white-gold ring from his pocket. It didn't have any stone, but an inscription saying 'I love you' inside.  
Martha began to cry when Jonathan put that ring on her finger. She cupped his face and kissed his lips in front of all the people who'd came to celebrate her birthday with her.  
"Let me" she said "in front of our family and friends, promise you back my love and fidelity for the rest of our lives" and they kissed again.  
The party continued eating cake and opening presents from everybody. Some of the people had gone downstairs to dance when William Clark approached her daughter.  
"I haven't given my present to you yet" he said.  
"Haven't you given enough to me during these weeks, dad? You've allowed me to come back home and you've done the effort of finally accepting my husband… What else could I wish?"  
"This" he said giving her a little envelope.  
Martha looked at her father and opened it… inside there was a bankbook.  
"What's this daddy?" she wondered opening and reading a large figure on it. "Dad I'm not… I can't accept your money, I…"  
"It's not for you… I know you wouldn't accept it… It's for Clark and my new grandson or granddaughter" he told placing a hand on her belly "I'd like them to have all the opportunities they wish, and we both know that would suppose a big effort for you and Jonathan"  
"Oh dad… but…"  
"I'm not going to accept it back" he smiled and Martha kissed his cheek.  
Later Martha was dancing the best she could with her big womb with Jonathan when Lex asked her for a dance.  
"Thank you for the party, Lex" she said while they danced "I wasn't expecting a surprise like this… and I have to admit that it's been lovely"  
"It's always a pleasure to draw a smile on your face, mom…" and they embraced while the song finished and Martha broke it apart. "Can't I have another dance?" he wondered.  
"I need to go to the bathroom… but I'll look for you when I come back" she disappeared among the crowd of friends and strangers and went into the toilets. When she came out, she crashed with Lionel. "I'm sorry" she said looking at the floor.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.  
"I'm not"  
"Of course you are… I've been trying to look for you during all the night and there's been no way… every time I found you, you disappeared before I reached you…"  
"I'm sorry then… It wasn't in purpose"  
"I think it was, because you've been acting like that since Jonathan's love confession in the table… Are you afraid of breaking your promise of fidelity if you stay close to me?"  
"Of course not" she muttered avoiding his eyes again when he suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the man's bathroom. It was empty. "What are you doing?" there was scare on her eyes.  
"I didn't buy a birthday present for you" he told.  
"It doesn't matter, really…" she said trying to get free from his arms, but he made sure that the door was closed.  
"But I do have something for you" he came closer and Martha closed her eyes stopping fighting… he kissed her lips softly, sweetly, slowly and shortly… "That's my present for you"  
"Lionel…" she said with tears on her eyes "Please… I really don't… I love Jonathan"  
"I know… that's why I've given my last kiss to you"  
"Last?"  
"Honestly" he promised "I know the other day I said I would keep on trying but, I retire my promise, I swear I'll make my best to control myself as long as you wish"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I'm not going to interfere on your marriage again" Then he released her and went out the room, Martha sighted and held his arm. He turned round. They looked at each other… there were so many feelings shared in that simple gaze… but any of them said anything… Martha just let his arm go and Lionel continued his way. What could have made him change his mind?

* * *

A long while later Clark approached his mother… she was still in the same place and with a sad look on her eyes.  
"Mom, are you ok?" she wondered placing a hand on her shoulder.  
She suddenly came back to herself and looked at her son.  
"I'm… I'm not feeling really good, could you look for dad to come back home?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Next part will be a totally new update, so it won't maybe come so fast (I'll try to write it today^^)… but be patience^^


	19. Chapter 57

**Desntiny – 57** - About one month later… (Resurrection)

…

"How does everything look, doctor?" Martha asked.

"I would recommend having a heart surgery as soon as possible, if not… you could suffer another heart attack like two weeks ago, Jonathan…" the doctor told "I'll leave you alone to talk about it" and the man left while Martha buttoned his shirt again.

"Doctors always exaggerate things, don't you think?"

"Jonathan Kent, you're having that surgery even if you don't want to"

"Martha… we'll discuss it at home, ok?"

"There's nothing to discuss about, Jonathan!" she yelled out "In a few weeks there will be a baby in our lives that I don't want to grow up alone!" she broke down and turned round so him couldn't see her crying.

"Martha…" he whispered embracing her from her back "I'm sorry…" he kissed her cheek and turned her around so they could look at each other "I'll have the surgery" The kissed and she smiled, going out to tell the doctor. In the corridor she crashed with Clark, who told her about Garret Davis and his brother's death.

* * *

A couple days later, Martha was in the waiting room of the hospital after Clark had left when Lana and Pete arrived almost at the same time to accompany her. Just a couple minutes later, Lex appeared by the corridor too.

"Mum!" he said.

"Lex, sweetheart" she stood up with difficulties and embraced the boy "I'm so happy you're here" she said sobbing.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry… Jonathan's a strong man" he said "Where's Clark, by the way?"

"He… had to go back to the farm, he's about to…" but then she saw Garret coming into the room with a bomb around him and shouting everyone.

"Garret… you should calm down… this is not the way…" Martha tried.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent… you're a good woman, you should sit down"

Martha came back with Lex, Pete and Lana, and just hoped for everything to be ok with Jonathan's surgery, but all of a sudden, she felt a big pain on her belly.

"Mrs. Kent, are you alright?" Lana wondered.

"I think my waters just broke down" she told, and it was right.

Lex stood up, Garret noticed and asked him to stay away.

"I could pay you a lot of money if you let all of us free" Lex offered.

"I don't want your fucking money, Luthor"

"Then, at let someone take her out from here, she's about to have a baby"

"I'm sorry… I appreciate Mrs. Kent a lot but…" he looked around and pointed a nurse sitting on the floor, almost crying "You, you are a nurse, aren't you?" The lady nodded "Then go there and help them, please…"

* * *

Later, Martha was sitting on the ground with her back laying on Lex, who was kneeling down behind her. The nurse was in front of her, indicating Martha what to do, and Lana was helping her.

"You're not dilated enough yet, ma'am" said the nurse.

"I just want the baby to be alright" Martha begged into sobs.

"Everything will be alright, mum" Lex tried to calm her down.

Then, the phone rang and Garret answered it. When he hanged it down he asked everybody to leave.

"We can't leave Mrs. Kent alone, she can't go anywhere" said Lana.

"Alright, but just two people can stay with her" he said.

Everybody looked at each other around Martha, and it was her who stopped the silence.

"You should all leave" she said.

"No, I'm staying" Lex said.

"Me too" continued Pete.

"No, Pete, you have to advise Clark" she said, and they both understood just with those words she was referring to the meteor bomb Garret was carrying.

"You can leave to, I'll stay" said the nurse to Lana, who stood up and left with Pete and the rest of hostages. While they were leaving Martha screamed loudly and the nurse said the baby was finally coming.

"You must push with all your strength now, ma'am"

"Come on, mum… I'm here…"

* * *

Outside, there was Clark looking for their mother to come out. For his surprise, he met Lana and Pete.

"Clark!" they both exclaimed.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's still inside, she's having the baby now" Lana told.

"Oh my god!" and he made his way into the building, but Pete stopped him.

"He has a bomb made of kryptonite, Clark… take care of yourself"

"I will" and then, he went inside.

* * *

"Come on, ma'am… you're doing it great" said the nurse.

"Come on, Mrs. Kent" said Garret, who was attending the birth right when Clark arrived.

"Clark, stay away!" Martha yelled out.

"Calm down…" said the nurse "Breathe deeply, come on"

Martha closed her eyes and just wish everything to be fine while she pushed with all her strength, all of a sudden they heart a shot and after that, a baby crying.

"You did it!" exclaimed Lex embracing Martha while she cried, tired of her effort.

"Congratulations" said the nurse, handing her the baby after cutting the cordon "It's a little girl"

"Thank you" said Martha sobbing "Thank you very much"

"Mom!" Clark suddenly exclaimed, and then noticed the baby on her arms "Is he alright?" he wondered.

"SHE is fine" Martha answered, smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, Lionel Luthor crossed the hospital's corridor carrying a chocolate box and a tulips bouquet. He crashed with Pete Ross and Lana Lang, who pointed him where the room he was looking for was.

He knocked the door, and receiving no answer he just came in and saw Martha sweetly sleeping on the bed.

"Hi dad" said Lex from the corner.

"Was everything ok?" Lionel wondered impatiently.

"Everything was fine" Lex told him, while Lionel approached the bed and held Martha's hand "She and the baby are alright".

"Where's the baby?"

"Clark took her with Jonathan for a while"

"Her?" Lionel asked.

"Yes… it was a girl, a beautiful red-haired little girl" right then, Clark appeared by the door pushing his father on a wheelchair. The baby was on Jonathan's arms.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Mr. Kent" said Lionel.

"Thanks… the nurse didn't want to let me come but, I had to see my wife was alright"

"She's resting, she's made a big effort" said Lex.

"Clark has already told me you stayed with her all the time Lex… Thanks a million"

"You're welcome"

After that, Jonathan noticed Lionel was glancing at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

"No…" he muttered "I… should go" and he disappeared all of a sudden.

* * *

When Lex and Clark went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, the baby started crying and Martha woke up.

"I told you the surgery would go alright" she said weakly.

"I'm sorry… did we wake you up" Jonathan asked with the baby still crying on his arms.

"She must be hungry…" Martha said taking her on her arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" said Jonathan "You did it great"

"I was fine… I was worried about you but, I'm happy now that I know you're ok" she bended to kiss him and then she smiled.

"We have to think on a name, now" he said.

"I've already thought on one I'm sure you'll like" she told "Jessica… Jessica Kent"

"Are you sure?"

"Your mother was a wonderful woman, Jonathan… I can't think on a better name for our daughter…" they kissed again and then Lex and Clark came in.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Chapter 58

**Destiny – 58**

…

Lionel was in his office when his secretary told him he had a special visit without saying who was in the corridor. Expecting to meet his doctor, he just raised his look, but for his surprise, it was Martha who crossed the double crystal door, and she wasn't coming alone.

"Martha, hi" he said smiling and quickly standing up to help her wheel the pram inside. "What a surprise".

"I was in the city buying some clothes for Jessica and I thought you might like a visit" she said while taking the baby on her arms.

"Always" he replied "Sit down, please…" he showed her the couch "Would you like something to drink? A coffee? Some tea?"

"A tea would be nice, thanks" she answered and Lionel quickly asked his secretary for some tea and coffee for him.

"How are you doing?" he asked taking a chair in front of Martha, and suddenly realizing she had unbuttoned her shirt to feed the baby.

"Fine" she said "Jonathan's back home with us, and both Clark and Lex are helping me a lot with the baby… the only one missing is you" she looked at him, and he avoided looking at her nice nude breast "Lionel, what's wrong? You were so involved during the pregnancy and… all of a sudden you have stepped back from us… I know it's not an easy situation but… if it comes that you actually are Jessica's father I would really like you to be her dad…"

Right then, Lionel's secretary came in and left the drinks on the tea table next to them.

"I'm sorry" he said once she'd left, and Martha removed the baby from her breast "I… I guess when I came into the hospital and saw that nice family picture I… I realized there was no place for me" he said handing Martha her tea, and she took the cup while offering the baby to Lionel, who hesitated, but finally accepted to hold that little life between his arms. "She's so small" he said "She looks like you".

Martha smiled and drunk some tea. "They called from the hospital yesterday" she said "They'll have the DNA test results on Friday… they said they'll call me to make me know which one was positive… I just wanted you to know it"

Lionel just nodded and looked at the little baby on his arms "Jonathan wanted a girl" he said.

"Well… we'll know it soon… let's not think about it" she smiled, left the cup on the tea table and Lionel handed the baby back to her "Are you sure everything's alright, Lionel?"

"I am" he said drinking his coffee "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, you should…" he muttered.

"Sure… sorry… I didn't wanted to make you waste your time"

"You didn't" he said, and then helped her to put the baby back in the pram.

"I know you're not telling me everything, Lionel… there's something else bothering you and I just wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me" she took her purse and waited for Lionel to open them the door "I'll call you on Friday" she said before leaving him alone.

* * *

When you're expecting a call, time passes very slowly… and it specially does when you have someone remembering it to you at every minute.

"Haven't they called yet?" Jonathan asked coming into the house for the fifth time that morning.

"Sweetheart, as soon as the phone starts ringing I swear I'll come out and call you but… meanwhile, could you just keep doing whatever you're doing outside?" she advised him taking some muffins out from the oven at the same time she carried the baby on her left arm.

"I'm sorry, honey" he said "I promise I'll…" but the ring of the phone interrupted him. They both looked at each other for a second without saying a word, then, Jonathan, that was closer to the phone hang it down and handed it to Martha at the same time he kissed her sweet lips. "I love you" he whispered "…whatever they say, I love you".

Martha breathed hard, took the phone and answered "Kent's Farm" she said. She left the baby on Jonathan's arms and walked around the kitchen while answering with an "ok" to everything she was said. After saying "Thanks, bye" she hanged the phone down and looked at her husband with tears on her eyes.

"So?" he asked.

She approached him, looked at Jessica, kissed her little forehead and then stared at her husband. "Hi, daddy" she said with a smile on her face. Jonathan looked back at her wife and smiled too.

"I'm the father?" he wondered.

"Yes" she said with a big smile and then their tears mixed with their kiss with Jessica between them.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

* * *

A couple minutes later a mobile phone was ringing until his owner answered the call.

"Hello"

"Lionel?" Martha's voice said.

"Martha, hi. It's nice listening to your voice. So, what did the test say?"

"I… I'm sorry, Lionel" she said, and he could notice some sadness on her voice while giving him the news.

"It's ok" he said interrupting her so she didn't need to say anything else "I told you it had to be Jonathan… I'm very happy for you, now you do have the family you'd ever wished for"

"No, Lionel, but…" she muttered, but he didn't let her continue.

"Don't worry for me… I'll keep visiting you" he said "Good bye"

"Bye"

Lionel kept her phone back in his pocket and breathed hard.

"Thanks, doctor" he said to the man standing in front of him.

"It's always a pleasure dealing with you, Mr. Luthor… but I really don't understand why you wanted me to lie her… I mean… it's your daughter who we're talking about"

"But she doesn't deserve a father who's dying" Lionel said.

"What do you mean?"

"A few weeks ago my doctors diagnosed me a liver disease and told me it's a matter of months that I die… So tell me doctor, do you really think it's necessary to ruin the Kent's family dream for just a few months of my life…?" Lionel took the original tests on the doctor's hands and left the office without saying anything else.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Chapter 59

**Destiny – 59 (end of 3****rd**** Season)**

…

Martha parked her car in front of the mansion and while she took out Jessica's pram, two men dressed in black came out of the house and left without saying anything. Wondering who they could be, Martha went inside and met Lex in the library.

"Mum, hi! I wasn't expecting you today" he said approaching the pram and taking the baby on his arms.

"We went downtown and thought we could make you a visit and join you for lunch, if you're not busy".

"No, of course not… I've finished all my meetings for today" he said offering her a sit.

"Yeah, I actually saw two creepy guys leaving in a hurry".

"Those were FBI agents".

"Is anything wrong?" she wondered in a worried tone of voice.

"Everything's ok, you don't need to worry" and he left Jessica back in the pram because she'd felt asleep on his arms.

"Don't lie me, please… FBI don't bother anyone for nothing"

"The thing is I'm working with them to send my father to prison" he confessed.

"What?" she yelled out "You can't be serious"

"I am"

"You can't send Lionel to prison, Lex… he's your father"

"He's a criminal" he replied.

"Whatever he's done this time, can't be reason enough for you to betray him"

"He's a murderer" he said "He killed his own parents for money, is that reason enough?"

"How have you learnt about that?" she asked with opened eyes.

"You already knew?" he muttered stepping back "That's what made you leave us, isn't it?" he said, suddenly putting two and two together.

"I…" she tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"You left knowing you were leaving me with a murderer" he said "How could you?"

"I couldn't take you with me, Lex… he was your father, I was just his wife, not matter whatever I felt for you"

"You should have sent him to prison then" he said.

"I… I couldn't" she muttered broking down.

"What you mean you couldn't!" he yelled out frightening Martha.

"I loved him, Lex… What I knew made me leave but… it didn't make me stop loving him… I loved you both and… if I had sent him to prison, they would have taken you away from both of us… Would you have preferred that?"

"I would have preferred you not leaving me" he said "I'm sorry… you should leave now".

"Lex… please" she begged, but he gave her his back so Martha left with Jessica without saying anything else and crying.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 60

**Destiny – 60 (Crusade - Start of 4th Season)**

…

**((Just make sure you understand everything I don't talk about in the fic happens exactly like in the series, if there's anything I like to change I always write it… So, for the moment, Clark's left, Jonathan's in coma in the hospital, Lionel's in prison, Chloe's supposed to be dead, Lana's gone (as well as Pete) so… Martha's been alone for three months, just with Jessica)).**

…

RIGHT AFTER MARTHA TAKES CLARK BACK WITH THE BLACK KRYPTONITE.

"Clark" she said among sobs, with her son's head on her lap and caressing his hair like not believing he was there.

"It's me, mom, I'm back" he said, and then stood up "Come on, let's go"

Martha nodded and grabbed her son's hand to help herself to stand up from the ground.

"Where's Jessica?" Clark wondered once they were out of the caves.

"At home, with Lois"

"Really?" he asked.

"She offered herself while I looked for you…" Martha told him while they went into the car.

"I see. Let's go home, then…" he said driving away "I want to see dad and my little sister…"

"Clark… dad's not home"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been in coma since you disappeared… Doctors say he's brain-dead" And Clark noticed some tears coming out her eyes while she was saying that.

They said nothing else for the rest of the journey. When they arrived to the farm, Martha thanked Lois for baby-sitting Jessica and offered her to stay in the farm if she wished. Then, while Clark embraced her little six-month-old sister, the phone rang, and Martha answered.

"Clark!" she shouted after put the phone down.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We have to go. It was from the hospital… your father's awake!" she said crying of happiness while taking the baby and the car keys.

"I'll drive" he said noticing her too excited, and they left leaving Lois alone once more.

* * *

Clark hadn't even stop parking, that Martha opened the car door and run into the building. She almost crashed into a nurse on her way, but when she finally reached that room where she'd spend the last months of her life reading to a sleeping man, she hesitated. What if after the coma he didn't recognize her? What if it had caused any big damage on his brain and now he couldn't talk, or walk, or anything? All those thoughts passed through her mind in a second but then, she came in.

She had not enough strength to say anything; she just broke down and started crying desperately while walking to the bed.

"Martha…" he muttered, smiling and taking her hand. He raised his arm and dried her tears "I'm sorry". Then Martha sat down on the bed and kissed him passionately, like if she'd been all that time keeping her love and passion for that only kiss.

"Sorry" Clark said after stepping into the room with Jessica on his arms.

* * *

"I can't imagine how much you've been suffering all this time, mom" Clark said.

"I would lie if I said I didn't feel lonely any time but… then I looked at Jessica and she always remind me of this family and… that made me be sure we would be together again at the end".

"What about Lex?" Jonathan wondered.

"I… I haven't seen him again since our argument… I tried to talk with him but… he's still upset with me"

"That reminds me…" Clark muttered "Before leaving with Kara, Lionel gave me a key of a room in the mansion where Lex keeps investigating about the bridge accident and other things about me…"

"Clark… we can't blame him for trying to find a reason to all the weird things he's seen ever since that day…"

"Mom, I know you love him but… the caves talk about me having an enemy and… I'm beginning to think this is going to be Lex Luthor"

Martha didn't reply to her son. She hadn't seen Lex ever since they argued about Lionel that morning but, she was still hoping he would come back to her sooner or later and they would take back that nice relationship they'd had. But those words from Clark made her think what could happen if he was right… she loved Lex like a son, but Clark was her son, her special boy and… if they would be enemies, she didn't want to find herself in the middle of them.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Chapter 61 Transference

**Destiny – 61 (Transference)**

…

**Lionel has switched bodies with Clark, he has almost burned Martha's hair in the barn and is now ready to go to bed in the Kent's farm house. **

…

Lionel, in Clark's body, was coming out from the bathroom when noticed the master room's door half opened. He walked closer and looked through the space left, how Martha was rolling her top up to suddenly show her perfectly form breasts. As soon as her jumper felt on the floor, it burnt.

Martha screamed and Lionel quickly came in and put it out.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok" she said "But… What's wrong with you, sweetheart? You've been acting weird the entire day"

"I…" he muttered looking at Martha taking Jessica and on her arms and sitting down on the bed to feed her "I'm… fine".

"Sit down" she offered him a sit next to her on the bed "You know you can't lie me, sweetheart, so tell me… what's bothering you…?".

Lionel stayed speechless for a while, hypnotized by the beautiful scene of her daughter being breastfed.

"I'm fine, really" he insisted "I'm just trying to find a new place for me in life"

"I'm sure you will" she smiled, and then looked down at the baby and noticed she was falling asleep, so she left her on the crib "Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I take a shower?"

"Me? Eh… no… I guess I don't" he muttered while Martha took off her trousers too in front of him, and walked into the bathroom.

While Martha was in the shower the baby woke up and Lionel grabbed her and tried to make her sleep again.

"You know" he whispered to Jessica "You do have a beautiful mom… I'm sure you'll be as clever as she is… You'll be an amazing girl, and I wish I could be there with you" He then listen to the water stop running, so he left Jessica back into the crib.

"Thanks sweetheart" Martha said, coming out covered just with a towel, with her skin wet and her hair dripping on her breast.

Lionel felt that heat coming up again on his eyes, so he closed them, and stood up.

"You're ok?"

"Yes" he quickly answered "Just tired. Good night".

* * *

**Right after Clark in Lionel's body has convinced Martha that he is her son.**

…

Martha was driving the faster she could, managing the wheel with one hand and her mobile phone with the other.

"Jonathan, it's me, listen… Clark's not himself right now. I need you to take the piece of kryptonite we keep in the barn and come to the Luthor Mansion"

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked from the other side of the phone.

"Lionel is in Clark's body. I'm going to check Lex's alright, but we might need the kryptonite. Please, just do what I say" she hanged the call right when she was arriving to the mansion.

* * *

Once the servants let her come in, she crossed the corridor the faster she could and went to the library, where they said Lex was with his friend Clark. When Martha opened the door, her son was suffocating Lex.

"Lionel, stop, please!" she begged while coming in. But he ignored her, so she approached him and grabbed his arm "Lionel, he's your son, please!"

Instinctively, Lionel pushed Martha away, but he couldn't control this new super strength, so she flew across the room and crashed against a crystal tea table, breaking it into pieces.

"Martha!" Lionel suddenly realized what he'd done and run towards her. She was unconscious, so he took her on his arms carefully.

"Leave her down" Lex suddenly said aiming him with a gun. But Lionel ignored him and left the room with Martha, disappearing behind the doors with his super speed. After that, Jonathan came in.

"Where's Martha?" he wondered seeing the mess in the library.

"He's taken her with him"

…

* * *

…

When she woke up, Martha felt a strong head-each and found herself lying down in a strange couch.

"You're back" said her son's voice "I was worried about that cut on your forehead" he said caressing it softly "but I couldn't take you to the hospital… everybody must be looking for you, now"

"What are you doing, Lionel?" she asked, sitting down and looking at him "You have to go back to prison… Clark…"

"No way" he said standing up "I like this body. It's young, and stronger than I ever thought… I never imagined the traveller would have all these great abilities".

"You knew?"

"Ever since you were in the hospital" he told.

"You gave us the key!" she exclaimed on surprise "Why have you never…?"

"I couldn't. You loved the boy" Lionel interrupted "You were back in my life after so many years, hurting him would have made me lose you… it wasn't worthy."

"What about now? Is it worthy for your freedom?".

"I'm not going to lose you…" he said, kneeling down in front of her, grabbing her hands and staring at her "With this powers we can go anywhere you wish… We can run away together, just you, me and Jessica… What do you say?".

"Even if I wanted to run away with you, Lionel… I couldn't. My place is here, with my family… with my son" she said, and some tears came out from her eyes "Please, don't do this to Clark… he doesn't deserve this…"

Lionel stood up and walked to the terrace window, Martha stood up willing to follow him but, she suddenly felt back onto the couch after letting go a moan of pain.

"Are you ok?" Lionel wondered quickly running towards her.

"My ankle is sore" she muttered. And Lionel carefully took her leg and took her shoe off.

"You must have twisted it when I threw you against the table… It's my fault"

"It's ok, I'm ok…"

"No, you're not… You're hurt and sad because of me… I…" he said, suddenly realizing of what he'd done "I'm sorry, Martha… for everything… I… I'll tell Clark were to find you" and he stood up and disappeared all of a sudden.

* * *

Clark run the fastest his super speed let him to cross the city and get to that apartment where Lionel had said his mother would be.

"Mom?" he asked after coming in by the door.

"Clark?" she exclaimed after seeing her son coming into the living room "Is it you?"

"Yes" he said sitting next to her an embracing her "Are you ok? Lionel told me you were injured, I thought…" he caressed the few cuts she had from crashing with the table.

"I'm ok, I just have a twisted ankle… nothing else"

While he took his mother on his arms and they ran to the nearest hospital, he told her Lionel had come into the prison switched back bodies with him willingly… That he didn't understand what could have happened but that… he'd learned Lionel was dying while being in there.

"Dying? Are you sure of that!"

"He has a liver disease… it looks like he just have a few more weeks of live"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Chapter 62

Destiny – 62

…

Martha was sitting at the porch with her ankle bandaged and Jessica sleeping on her lap, when saw Lex's car approaching to the farm. He came out the car with a red tulip bouquet on his hands and walked towards her.

"Hi" he shyly said.

"Are them for me?" Martha asked looking at the flowers.

"I wanted to come yesterday to the hospital but, I thought you would like to be with family after what happened with my father"

"You thought wrong…" Martha said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're part of my family too" she smiled "Why don't you have a sit?"

"Well… I thought after… I mean… Last time we met…"

"Come on, come here" and he offered him to sit down next to her, he did so and she rested her head on his shoulder "I've missed you a lot, sweetheart" she said.

"Me too" he said. And they stayed like that for a while, there was no need to apologize or forgive, and then, Lex stopped the silence. "Thanks for helping me yesterday. I guess my dad will never stop hurting people".

"He's not a bad man, Lex… he just, sometimes needs to be remembered what's good and what's wrong".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A couple days later, Lionel was walking to the visit room of the prison trying to look the better he could for the person who was waiting for him. Sitting down, there she was, Martha, wearing a nice purple blouse. Leaning on the table, there was a crutch…

"I'm sorry" he apologized while sitting down in front of her.

"It's ok… it looks worse than it actually is…" she muttered and then she looked at him "Thank you, Lionel… for not leaving Clark in here"

"You shouldn't be thanking me anything… What I did was… horrible… I'm very sorry for thinking I could just run away on his body and leave everything behind"

"Lionel… about…" and she tried to look for the right words… but he interrupted her.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again, Martha… I'll take Clark's secret to the tomb…"

"Lionel… Clark told me…" and he suddenly noticed a cry on her voice "… you're dying…"

"I… I was" he said "Doctors found me a liver disease without any existing cure. I was dying, but… Something happened… I don't know if Clark has something to do with it but, I'm cured now… I'm not dying anymore" he smiled and cried at the same time while saying that "Martha, I don't know what that boy did to me but… I feel I owe him my life"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chapter 63

Thanks for your always lovely comments^^ This is a chapter I wanted to write before commencement, but the next part will be the end of S4 and beggining of 5th. Hope you like it!^^

* * *

**Destiny – 63**

.

When Martha woke up that morning, she found herself alone in the bed. She woke up and walked into Jessica's room first to make sure she was ok and still sleeping. Then she went downstairs on her pajama. It was weird that the boys got up before her, but it was even odder to here noise at that time on the morning.

"What are you gu-?" but she didn't finished her question; because when she reached the bottom of the kitchen stairs a boom frightened her, and she suddenly found herself in a pink and white balloon sea.

"What was that?" she heard Jonathan wondering before appearing into the kitchen. "Oh, you already woke up. Good morning, honey" he said carefully approaching her, trying not to burst any other balloon. They kissed and then Martha asked what was all that mess. "It had to be a surprise… we wanted to have everything ready before you came downstairs".

"I thought we agreed on…"

"It's my fault, mom" Clark's voice interrupted her, joining them while blowing another pink balloon "You always say you're sorry because I never had a birthday party, so we're going to celebrate Jessica's birthday from the very first one"

"Oh sweetheart… you're such a good big brother… but she's just a baby, now… she doesn't even talk yet, she doesn't care about a birthday party"

"That's exactly why the surprise had to be for you too" Jonathan said.

"Today we'll also celebrate how lucky we all are of having you as a mom" and Clark kissed her cheek before going back into the sitting room.

"I guess I won't be able to make any breakfast until you're done with this, do I?"

"You can come back upstairs and have a shower while the baby is still sleeping" Jonathan suggested.

"Or you could come back with me…" she pecked his lips and then made her way upstairs while he followed her closely.

* * *

Later, they came downstairs together with Jessica, after had a shower and got changed. But they didn't find Clark alone, Lois and and Lex were helping him to hang down the last balloons.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Martha asked Jessica while she smiled amazed with so many balloons in the sitting room.

"Hi, mom" Lex said leaving a kiss on Martha's cheek "Hi, little princess" and he grabbed Jessica on his arms.

"We haven't have breakfast yet, you come with us?" Martha asked Lex; and they both went into the kitchen.

"I brought her a present" he said "I hope you like it"

"You didn't need to, sweetheart… I didn't even know we were having a party"

"Well… that's what a surprise party consist in"

"You knew?" Martha playfully exclaimed while preparing Jessica's milk and a cup of coffee for herself "Do you want some coffee or anything, dear?"

"No, thanks" he answered "Clark told me a couple weeks ago… but I bought this a few months ago… I just wasn't sure when to give it to you after…" they both understood he was talking about their argument about Lionel, so he said nothing else and just handed Martha a little box she opened after taking everything to the table.

"Oh!" she exclaimed after finding a little white gold bracelet with pink pearls, spelling Jessica's name on one side, and _my little sister_ on the other "This is very beautiful, Lex" she said with tears on her eyes.

"I wanted to give her something special. I want her to feel me her brother whatever happens"

"She will" Martha said kissing his forehead.

* * *

They didn't let Martha help making the lunch, so she spent the rest of the morning to lunch with Lex and Jessica walking around the farm and finally sitting at the porch's shadow, welcoming the people that was arriving, like Chloe and Lana, and also Martha's father, who joined them at the bench.

"I still can't believe this little lady is my granddaughter" he said while having Jessica on his lap.

"It's been a year since I gave born to her and I keep asking Jonathan if it isn't a dream that she's in our lives" she smiled and then, the three of them looked at the large limousine driving into the farm.

"Is it…?" she said.

"It can't be" Lex muttered.

"I thought he was in prison" Mr. Clark added while Martha woke up to see better who was going to come down the car. And… they were right, there he was…

"Lionel?" she exclaimed confused and surprised while Lex went inside without saying a word.

Lionel walked towards them carrying a bag on one hand and a flower on the other.

"I see you have visits today" he said gazing the other cars parked in front the barn. "I just came to say happy birthday to that lovely little angel" and he glanced at Jessica on his grandpa's arms.

"You'll never stop surprising me, will you? How did you manage to get out from prison?" she asked, not hiding her smile.

"I escaped" he joked coming up the porch "I pulled some strings and behaved good" he answered, and handed her a red tulip she took and smelled.

"It's nice to seeing you" she replied, controlling a sudden wish to kiss his lips.

"This is for Jessica" he stepped back, feeling that wish through her skin, and knelt down to hand the baby a nice grey teddy bear with a pink bow that he took out from the back. "I'd like to give her something nicer but, I've been free for a few ours yet"

"It's lovely, Lionel… she loves it" and she smiled looking at her daughter hug that toy "You'll stay for lunch, will you? We're celebrating Jessica's birthday and the only one missing was you"

"I'll be glad to stay as long as all the family wants me to"

"They will… don't worry"

Any of the Kent men and neither Lex dared to confront Martha, and even less in such a special day. So, Lionel stayed and all the family and friends were together to celebrate Jessica's first birthday in a peaceful lunch. And even there were a few uncomfortable silences during the eve, Martha spent a great day, that would end with the most special presents of all.

Once everyone was gone, Martha left Jessica sitting on the kitchen's floor playing with her new teddy bear, while she washed up the dishes. After a while, all of a sudden, Martha heard her saying "mama". She turned around almost making a glass slide from her hands and the baby said again "mama", while raising her arms. Martha quickly left the glass back in the sink and knelt in front of her.

"What did you say?" but she received no answer "Come on, sweetheart, say it again… say _ma-ma_"

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked coming into the kitchen and finding her wife and daughter on the ground.

"She called me!" Martha said among tears of happiness "She said _mama_"

"Are you sure she wasn't just babbling"

"No, no… she said _mama_ and looked at me"

"Mama" that sweet little voice said again, raising her arms to Martha one more time.

"You hear it?"

"I did!" Jonathan exclaimed "She said her first word!"

"She did" and now they were laughing, and the baby laughed too and said again "mama".

This time Martha finally took her on her arms and stood up.

"Say _da-da_" Jonathan said.

"Mama" the baby repeated.

"Daa-daa" he said again.

"Mama" Jessica insisted laughing and clapping her hands while being on Martha's embrace.

"Oh, let her rest, one word at time is enough" Martha said.

"You say that because she's say mom, before saying that" he replied playfully.

"But I didn't asked her to" and they kissed while Jessica said again "Ma-Ma".

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Chapter 64 Commencement & Arrival

Hello people^^ I hope you don't care I keep writing my smallville fic after its EPIC ending. Have you watched it? Here's a new part for Destiny, hope you like it ;)

**Destiny – 64 (Commencement & Arrival)**

.

While they waited for the ceremony to start, Martha was playing with Jessica on the grass, helping her to walk holding just one of her little hands.

"Dada!" the baby said letting go of her hand and walking a few steps to Jonathan, who was just coming with Lois and Chloe behind him.

"I can't believe she's already walking!" Lois exclaimed.

"She started just a couple weeks ago, but she just does it on her own when she wants" Martha pointed, taking Jessica on her arms.

"Where's Clark, Mrs. Kent?" Chloe wondered.

"He went with the rest of your class… you should go too, the ceremony is about to start"

"Where's Lex? I thought he was coming" Jonathan said while they had a sit.

"He said so… I guess he's about to arrive…" she said hiding her worry, because deep inside of her soul she could feel something was wrong.

Right when Clark came up the stage to take his diploma Jonathan looked at Martha and noticed her look lost somewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"On how old I'm going to be when we come back here for Jessica" she said, and Jonathan embraced her shoulders.

"You'll may be old, but you'll still be as pretty as you are" he whispered and they kissed right before the military vehicles interrupted the ceremony.

* * *

Later, Martha was leaving the house with Jessica and a yellow blanket on her arms when Clark came back all of a sudden.

"Sweetheart, where have you been? Come on, take your sister, go into the truck"

"You'll have to go without me"

"What are you talking about?" Martha nervously wondered, leaving Jessica into the car "You have to come with us"… Meteors could kill you"

"I spoke to Jor-El… I have to find the other two stones right now"

"No!" Martha yelled out "You're my son" she said almost crying.

"I'm the only one who can do this…"

There was an uncomfortable silence then, meanwhile Jonathan glanced at Martha and she quickly understood what he was trying to mean.

"I don't want to lose you" she muttered.

"I promise I'll come back" Clark said embracing his mother and his sister, after; and then he left.

* * *

"Don't kyi ma baby" Jessica said to Martha while they driving out the farm, saying her just what her mother said every time she cried too.

"Oh, my sweet baby" Martha hugged her strongly, trying not to think she had probably seen her son for the very last time in her life. Suddenly, a car stopped in front of them and Jason came out of it.

Both Jonathan and Martha, carrying Jessica, came out the truck to make sure the boy was alright, right when they saw he was carrying a shotgun.

"Where's Clark?" he asked, and receiving no answer he shot the truck window "Tell me where he is!"

Jessica began to cry and Shelby hid itself under the truck. Jonathan and Martha looked at each other wondering what was going to happen to them and their little daughter.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Jason yelled while Martha was tying up Jonathan to the chair.

"Jason, please, why don't you let Martha go with Jessica… She doesn't know anything about any of this"

"A mother always knows her son's deeper secrets" he replied, and then looked at Martha "Now, where does he keep the stones?"

Martha took Jessica on her arms when she finished and looked at Jason with begging eyes "I… know nothing about these ancient stones you talk about" she lied, and he pushed her to move and sit down at the other side of the room, with Jessica crying on her lap.

Jason insisted with the stones, and since any of them was saying anything for good, he shot the ceil and then aimed Martha and the baby "Tell me where the stones are if you don't want to regret it"

"Mom" Martha could hear her baby sobbing while she was trying not to panic.

"If you don't start talking I'm gonna blow your brains out!"

Jonathan then thought he had to do something or that would be the really end of his family, so he told Martha to lie "Sweetheart, it's not good… Tell him where the stones are"

Martha thought on her baby, and hoped Jonathan really knew what he was doing… so she lied, and while she distracted Jason, Jonathan attacked him.

"Run away!" he shouted to Martha while he fought with the boy.

Martha ran to the door but, when she opened it she looked back and saw Jason was trying to grab his shotgun again… So she left Jessica on the ground and stepped on Jason's hand before he could take his gun back, but he grabbed her ankle and make her fell down.

Jessica started to cry again and Jason sat astride on top of Martha and tried to asphyxiate her. Then Jonathan hit him and Martha run back with Jessica. While they fought, Jason hit Jonathan and he felt unconscious on the floor.

"Jonathan!" Martha shouted and then they heard a big noise coming from outside.

"Come on!" Jason yelled aiming Martha with the gun. "We're leaving!" and he pushed her on the door way.

"We can't leave him here!"

"Walk!" he shouted again, loading the gun. Frightened, Martha obeyed with Jessica on her arms. When they reached the truck, a big rock crossed the sky above their heads and crashed onto the house.

"NO!" Martha cried out like if she herself had been injured "Jonathan!"

* * *

"Mr. Kent!" Lois exclaimed coming into the destroyed Kent's house and finding nobody "Mrs. Kent? Please tell me you're not here… Jessica?" Then she saw something under the rubles… it was a hand… "Oh my god! Mr. Kent!"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Martha asked Jason when they arrived at the Luthor mansion.

"I need to know my mother is alright" he said.

"You said you didn't know where she was"

"I don't… but I'm sure Lionel does… Now, walk!"

Martha took Jessica on her arms; she'd fallen asleep in the car. They went into the house, it looked like if nobody was there… Martha was afraid… she could feel that shotgun on her back and the image of that big meteor crashing on the farm with Jonathan inside didn't stop passing once and another time through her mind. She needed to know he was alright.

They went into the library, Lionel was on the ground, drawing something… some strange symbols Martha quickly recognized as Kryptonian symbols.

"Hello Mr. Luthor" Jason said, but Lionel didn't answer.

"He's not ok" Martha muttered "He's in shock, can't you see?"

"Shut up!" and he pushed Martha to the ground, who felt on her knees, trying Jessica didn't get hurt, but she did wake up… crying.

"Don't cry, my baby" she whispered.

"Where's my mother, Mr. Luthor?" Jason asked aiming him with the gun.

"He can't here you!" Martha yelled out, and then Jessica came down from her arms and stepped towards Lionel… he stopped writing and looked at the little girl for a while.

"L-onel" she said with her sweet voice and caressing his cheek… all of a sudden, Lionel came back to himself.

"Jessica?" he said confused, and then looked around to find Martha next to him and Jason Teague standing in front of them with a shotgun. "What's going on?"

"I won't ask you again, Mr. Luthor… Where's my mother?" the boy insisted, not putting the gun down.

Lionel embraced the baby and said "I'm sorry, Jason".

"What do you mean?" the boy said.

"Your mother's dead, son… you should put that down"

"No! You're lying!" he said suddenly shooting the ceiling and loading the gun again "Where's my mother?"

Martha had moved closer to Jessica and Lionel held her hand trying to calm her down. Jason was upset and aiming them… then, all of a sudden, someone opened the door.

"Jason!" Lana exclaimed coming in with Lex.

"Put that down" Lex advised aiming him with his gun.

"No… you're going to tell me where my mother is and where the stones are… I'm sure all of you know"

"Jason, your mother is dead" Lana told him sweetly.

"No, no… She…" then he looked at Lex "You killed her"

"No" Lex said.

"You did, you killed my mother… you'll pay for it" and he moved the gun aiming Martha, who looked at Jessica, who started crying at Lionel's arms… and Lionel looked at his son, who aimed the gun to the boy in front of him and without hesitate, he shot. Jason felt on the ground and his blood covered the symbols Lionel had been drawing while he'd been in trance… Marthe took Jessica on her embrace and Lex knelt next to them to make sure they were ok.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. Chapter 65

**Destiny – 65 (Arrival)**

…

"Jonathan!" Martha exclaimed among tears when she saw her husband lying on a hospital bed. She ran towards him embraced Jonathan like if he'd come back from death "I thought… I… Thank God you're alright"

"You scared me too… I didn't know where you and Jessica were and…" he muttered sobbing "I was afraid he could have harmed you"

"We both are fine… I left Jessica with Lana in the Luthor mansion… I didn't thought it was a good idea to take her here"

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois exclaimed coming into the room "We were so worried for you… We…" and then they herd some noise outside, and all of a sudden someone broke the crystal window that separated the room of the corridor.

"What was that?" Lois wondered going out, followed by Martha, and then they saw the two Kryptonian dressed in black, that grabbed Lois by her neck and raised her from the floor.

"Where's Kal-El?" they asked.

"I know where he is" Martha quickly answered, thinking she had to do something, especially if they wanted to hurt her son.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Just a few minutes after that, Clark came into the hospital asking for his parents.

"Here!" Lois shouted from Jonathan's room, and Clark came in to found his father trying to stand up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To help your mother" Jonthan told.

"What do you mean? Lex told me she was here with you"

"They took her" Lois told.

"Who are they?" Clark asked confused.

"Lois ask the nurse to come, please" Jonathan asked her, so he could be alone with his son "They were kryptonians, Clark… Your mother went with them… you have to help her…"

"Where can they be?"

"Your mother is a clever woman, Clark… I'm sure she was trying to stop them from looking for you"

"Kryptonite!" and after that Clark disappeared.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A few minutes before, Martha and the two Kriptonian guys had arrived to the Kent's barn.

"Where is Kal-El?" the man asked looking around, while Martha picked the piece of meteor from the drawer.

"Here!" she yelled out showing them the shiny green rock, making them feel sick.

"Stop it!" the woman begged, and then the man used his last strength to slap Martha away, and the meteor piece got lost somewhere.

"You lied us, woman" the kryptonian man said approaching to Martha, who had crashed with one of the barn columns.

"Don't touch her" Clark said, suddenly appearing behind them "I am Kal-El"

Martha slowly sat up on the ground, feeling a hard pain on her back, and looked how her son fought with those other Kryptonian until they disappear. Clark then approached his mom and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine sweetheart…" she lied very bad, caressing his cheek and suddenly opening her eyes wildly "You're bleeding!" and she showed him his own blood.

"I guess I really upset Jor-El this time" Clark said "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital… Dad must be waiting for us" and he took his mother on his arms before super speeding away from there.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 66 Fanatic

First of all, I had a _lapsus_ at the end of last part… obviously Clark couldn't superspeed if Jor-El had taken his powers away… Sorry for that…

**Destiny – 66**

…

"Lex?" Lionel said before coming into his son's room and not finding him "Lex are you in the toilet?" He didn't receive an answer but did notice the bathroom's light was on "Lex, Martha was here to pick up Jessica and you didn't come down… are you ok?" His son was still not answering and he couldn't help but wondering if he had fallen down or anything so he went in. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed when he found Lex sitting on the toilet with his hands on his almost bald head and all his precious red hair on the bath's floor. "Son, what happened?" but Lex was in shock.

* * *

"Lionel!" Martha exclaimed after crossing the hospital's corridor "I came as soon as I could… Where's Lex?"

"He's in there" he pointed the door in front of him "He… he's…"

"Is he alright? What do the doctors say?"

"They… don't know why… They just say maybe… the meteors… but…" Lionel talked with no sense on his words, so Martha helped him to sit down on the waiting room's benches and then went into Lex's room.

"Sweetheart it's me, Martha" she said to the laying-down man, covered from feet to head with the sheets. She approached the bed and put her hand on what she guessed was his shoulder. "Are you sleeping?"

"Go" Lex barked "I don't want anyone to see me, I don't want you to see me like this"

"Sweetheart…" she sat down and slid her hand under the sheets looking for his hand. "I don't care how you look like… I'd love you in the same way I do whatever was your appearance… And…" she sobbed "…even if you don't let me look at your beautiful face anymore, I won't move from this chair until I'm sure you're alright".

Slowly, Lex pulled the sheets down and let Martha look at him, but her eyes didn't even gaze at his bald head, no… her wet blue eyes didn't stop staring at his eyes while he moved himself to sat on the bed.

"I can't see anything wrong" she said with that magic smile on her lips.

"I'm bald" he muttered, and she took her hand to his smooth head, and slid her fingers down to his chin to make him look at her.

"What matters is that doctors say you're ok, that you're not ill, sweetheart… As for your hair…" and she raised herself to kiss there where his red hair had been "You look as beautiful as ever"

Lex didn't reply her, just embraced her sweetly.

Martha passed the night in the hospital and on the morning the doctors told them they couldn't see anything wrong on Lex. They couldn't give any other reasonable explanation to the fact he'd lost his hair from day to night, but that it might have been caused by the meteor shower.

* * *

After those couple day incidents, time passed away with normality… Lex got used to his new appearance, Jessica improved her walking, Clark got his powers back after actually die in the hospital because a kryptonite bullet, his dreamt relationship with Lana became a reality… and now Lex Luthor and Jonathan Kent were running against each other on the same elections.

* * *

**(Fanatic – Some quotes taken from the episode)**

**...**

After closing the Talon, Martha stopped in front of her husband's face in a campaign poster… She was proud of what he was doing, but she couldn't help but feeling he was doing wrong… He'd been at death's doors too many times because of his heart problems, they had a family to raise, a big secret to protect… and becoming the target of all the state of Kansas didn't seem to be the best step to make.

"_It's obviously true what they say, behind a great man is a great woman_" Lionel's voice frightened her "_The campaign must be taking up a lot of your time_" he continued after she'd calmed down.

"_Yes it is, but fortunately Jonathan and I have a lot of help_" she pointed.

"_Unfortunately, not enough to win. You know, Lex is entering the last stretch of the campaign with infinite resources and I believe you are down financially to...nothing._"

"My dad is helping us as much as Jonathan lets him to do, Lionel… but _I'm glad you're finally behind your son_."

"_You misunderstand me. Lex has deep pockets, and Jonathan needs at least enough money to match that_. With Jonathan's pride, you'll never win" and he handed her a check.

"Lionel, _this is more than money to match._" She said looking at him with disbelieve "I'm sorry, but… _We've run his campaign on his beliefs and that's what is going to win him the election. Jonathan would never accept this, _especially with our past together, Lionel. It would be better if you keep yourself away from this"

"_I know" _he said_ "I fully expected Jonathan to barrel his way through the campaign fueled by blind idealism, but I was hoping you'd be savvier. Perhaps you have your own personal reasons for wanting Jonathan not to win."_

"As well as you obviously have your own reasons for Lex not to win" she added harshly giving his check back. "I'm sorry, Lionel… Oh, could you please tell Lex I'll pass by the mansion tomorrow after lunch with Jessica? I'd like to wish him good luck before his big speech"

* * *

Martha's idea about the consequences of Jonathan running the elections didn't change after finding her husband hanging from his feet in the barn that night, and she got really upset after he decided to continue with the campaign instead of quitting. That's why she felt that need of running away before explode, before yelling, before breaking down… and on her race to the exit she crashed with Lex.

"Mum!" he exclaimed helping her to keep her balance "Is Jonathan alright? I came to…"

"He's, he…" she was too excited to talk clearly, and then Clark appeared accusing Lex of having something to do with the attack.

"I didn't! I had nothing to do with that, Clark… you have to believe me"

"Of course we do, sweetheart" Martha said caressing Lex' face.

"Mom!" Clark looked at her.

"Dear, I want to know who did this too but, there's no way I'm going to believe it was Lex" she kissed her son's cheek and then held Lex' hand "Tell your dad Jessica and I won't spend the night at home"

* * *

"You shouldn't have left like that" Lex told Martha.

"Don't misunderstand me, I admire his courage… and deep inside I wished he could win…"

"But?"

"But I love him, and I don't want to lose him" after those words, they were in silence until they picked Jessica up at Lana's.

* * *

The next morning Martha woke up late because she hadn't been able to fall asleep until a couple hours before sunrise. She made sure Jessica was still sleeping and went downstairs. She knocked the library's door before coming in, and met Lex with a young girl.

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart, I didn't thought you would be in a meeting this early…"

"No, please, come in… Samantha just came to inform me about the last poll results, but she was leaving"

"Actually…" the lady tried to say but Lex interrupted her.

"Come back after Mr. Kent's speech of this afternoon… My mum needs me more today than my campaign" he said smiling to Martha, and then Miss Drake left saying nothing.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Chapter Fanatic

**Destiny – 67**

.

"I know you both love me, sweetheart" Martha was saying to the phone "I love you too… I just needed some time on my own, I'm sure you understand… It's not easy to stand by your father while he's willing to die for… never mind." She took a breath "Tell your dad I'll meet him at the theater, I won't let him give his speech without a kiss of mine" she said before hanging up.

"Was it Clark?" Lex asked.

"Yes… He was worried I wouldn't back"

"But you will, won't you… I mean, it's not that I don't like to have you and Jessica here but, you can't give up with Jonathan just because a stupid argument"

"No, don't worry…" she smiled "I won't let politics take my husband away from me"

* * *

"Jessica, dear, don't run!" Martha shouted trying to follow her daughter, who was already some steps ahead, with those high red heels. "Sweetheart, where are you now?" she wondered not seeing her, guessing she was hiding behind one of the cars parked "We'll be late for giving daddy a kiss if you don't come out"

"Don't worry, we won't be late, Mrs. Kent" and suddenly a boy appeared from behind a car hand by hand with Jessica, who was licking a lollypop.

"Who are you?" Martha asked, trying not to get panic, thinking how to take Jessica back without anyone getting hurt.

"We met this morning" and it was then when Martha realized that boy was actually a girl, it was Miss. Drake, but with a shaven head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shut up and walk" and she pulled her jumper up to show Martha a little gun she was hiding.

Confused but obedient, Martha walked to the theater a step ahead Samantha and Jessica. When they reached the back entrance, a man recognized Martha as Mr. Kent's wife, but not the boy behind her.

"He comes with me" Martha said and they went inside without any problems. While they walked through cables and curtains to go to the projection booth, Martha could see her husband at the backstage waiting for her impatiently. For a while, she wanted to scream but… she looked back and saw her daughter on that girls arms… she couldn't risk that much. And while she climbed the stairs she realized that was the second time in a very short period of time that someone was threatening her with her baby's life… this wasn't exactly the kind of life she'd expected for her family…

"Now what?" she wondered after they went into the room, and before she could face at their captor, she felt a strong hit on her head and felt to the ground.

* * *

"Dad? What's up?" Clark asked after answer his phone.

"Didn't you say your mother was coming?" Jonathan wondered confused.

"She said she would be there before you started your speech… Why, hasn't she arrived yet?"

"No, but I guess she has all the rights to be upset with me" Jonathan muttered, defeated. He didn't want to hurt his wife but, he felt running those elections against the Luthor name was something he had to do.

"Clark, trust me, she'll come… she said she would. I'll check if she's still with Lex before coming"

* * *

Martha felt confused while she came back to herself. She opened her eyes and saw Samantha playing with a rifle, she looked around and noticed her daughter at the other side of the room, laying down on an old couch with her eyes closed.

"What have you done to her?" she exclaimed trying to stand up but suddenly realizing she was tied up.

"She's fine, I just gave her something to sleep so she doesn't need to see what is going to happen" Samantha talked very calmly, moving the rifle slowly, making sure it was aimed on the right spot.

"And what is exactly going to happen?"

"Well… her dear mummy is going to kill her daddy and after that, she's going to kill herself"

"Nobody will believe that story" Martha said.

"Why not? A wife, tired of living as a farmer's wife, decides to kill him to live the dreamed life with her ex-husband, actual lover and father of her daughter, Lionel Luthor… who appears to be Mr. Kent opponent's father" Samantha smiled mischievously at Martha "Don't you think it's a good story"

"The only problem is Lionel is not Jessica's father" Martha said.

"I'll did my research, Mrs. Kent… nothing escapes to my hands" and she suddenly showed Martha a copy of the DNA results they'd made to know who Jessica's father was… just that this one said it was Lionel Luthor who matched and not Jonathan, like the copy she had at home did.

"This is fake" Martha said.

"Look, I don't need to know what kind of deal you make with your lover, but this is not fake Mrs. Kent… Why would Lex's father keep a fake copy in his safe box?"

"I don't know…" Martha almost whispered shocked by the possibility she'd lied her husband all that time without even knowing it… It couldn't be true… Why would Lionel lie? What did he gain lying? What would Jonathan do if he found out? So many thoughts, so many questions…

"Come on" Samantha's voice took her back to reality. The girl was untying her. "Now, try not to fail" she said while she approached Martha to the rifle "…or I kill your daughter." She left a gun on the ground and then sat next to sleeping Jessica. She had another gun on her hand. "We'll see who's more important for Lex after these…"

"What do I have to do?" Martha asked staring at the gun on the ground.

"You shot you husband and before anyone comes here, you blow your brains out. And do not try to do anything because if I see any move I don't like, you say bye-bye to your dear baby"

Martha breathed hard and turned to the rifle. Jonathan was just going onto the stage… He looked so confident… He salute the public, everybody was claiming him… She felt proud, and then noticed he gazed her empty chair before starting to talk.

She couldn't kill Jonathan… but she couldn't let anything happen to Jessica… She had to think quickly.

* * *

Clark came into the theater hoping to find his mother sitting on the first line because Lex had told him she'd been out for almost a couple hours, so if she wasn't there it would mean something had happened to her and Jessica. At that right moment, he could listen to a bang and then saw a bullet approaching his father… He ran towards Jonathan with the intention to stop the projectile before it could hurt him but… the bullet didn't even pass next to them.

Clark run to the backstage before anyone could notice him, and so did Jonathan after realizing his son had saved him.

"Thank you, son"

"I did nothing… It was a failed shot… Where's mom?"

"She didn't come" Jonathan said while Clark tried to understand everything and then… he listened to another shot coming from the projection booth. "Mom!" he exclaimed before his father could just see him disappear.

Clark opened the booth's door afraid of what he could find behind it, but once inside he met his mother embracing Jessica and Samantha Drake laying back on the old couch with a bullet on her shaved head.

"Mom" he said, relieved to see they were ok.

"Is your father alright?" she wondered when she saw her son.

"He is… she failed the shot" Clark told her.

"No… I did"

* * *

Martha had to tell what exactly happened up there… She told them Samantha's plan to make her kill her own husband, and how after she failed the shot deliberately she grabbed the gun she was supposed to kill herself with and shot the woman who was aiming a poor sleeping baby girl with another gun.

…

"I'll quit the elections" Jonathan said after embracing his wife.

"You don't need to" she said.

"But I don't want to lose you just because of a whim of mine"

"This is more than a whim for you, Jonathan… You've worked hard for this and I know you can win these elections with your honesty"

"But…"

"No… I can't ask you to quit, Jonathan… I want to be next to you when the results come out, whatever they say" and they kissed.

"Martha!" that voice "Lex called me, you're ok? Where's Jessica?" Lionel asked nervously after run into the theater. Martha was going to answer him but, she suddenly found herself unable to speak.

"They both are fine, Mr. Luthor… A doctor checked on Jessica and said she was ok, that the drug Samantha used on her wasn't very strong" Clark told just coming into the scene.

"I'm going to have a chat with my son… He can't keep working with these unbalanced people around him, this mad woman could have killed them!"

"We're fine" Martha finally found her voice back "Don't blame Lex" but she was still not able to look at him.

* * *

Later, when they were back at home, Martha made sure nobody would come into the room while she looked for the result's copy they owned and compared it with the one she'd hidden in her pocket before Clark came in the booth. They were the same, the only different between the two papers was the name of her baby's father… Both of them looked as original as the other… Samantha said she'd found it in Lionel's safe box… but maybe she'd lied, maybe it was a fake copy she was going to use just for her plan…

Martha kept the paper with Jonathan's name back in the drawer and the one with Lionel's name there were Jonathan would never find it.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. Chapter 68 Reckoning

**Destiny – 68**

…

Martha went into the kitchen right while her husband left and found Lois alone, cursing all gods.

"Is everything alright?" she wondered.

"Yes… no… nothing is alright!"

"But I thought Jonathan was making good numbers, especially after what happened"

"He is… in the polls… but for the elections time nobody will even remember his name" the girl said "We're running out of money, Mrs. Kent… even with your father's help, it's not enough to equal Lex"

"I see" Martha said in a defeated tone of voice "But I think I may have the solution" and she took her jacket and keys "Jessica's still sleeping, I'll be back before dinnertime" she said before leaving.

She was very grateful to have Lois with them, not just because it was nice to have another woman at home, but because this way she could work at the Talon a few hours on the afternoon while Lois stayed with Jessica.

That day she came back home a little late. It hadn't been necessary to say many words… She just had to dial his number and ask him to come… Once the Talon was closed, he was awaiting her at the back street.

"_Thanks for coming_" she said going into the limousine.

"_I'm always here for you, Martha_" he told her while they drove away.

* * *

…..

Days passed, and Jonathan stayed at the top of the polls' results, very close to Lex.

"Sweetheart, you know how much I'd wish to be with you tonight but…" Martha was saying in the living room.

"I'm not asking you to choose, mum… You have to be with Jonathan tonight" Lex told her. He was sitting in front of her with a tea cup on his hands. "That's why I came… I wanted you to wish me luck"

"Oh, of course my dear… I wish you all the luck of the world, and I'll call you as soon as they tell us the results"

"Mom? Oh, sorry…" Clark apologized after coming in.

"Hi sweetheart… What's going on?" she asked her son noticed a special grin of happiness on his face.

"I… well… I wanted to tell you and dad at the same time, but… I can't wait"

"So?"

"I just proposed to Lana"

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaimed on surprise, showing first a big happiness embracing her son but suddenly, not able to hide some worry "What about…?" she asked, glancing at Lex.

"I told her… she hasn't answered me yet"

"Well… I'm afraid you won't need to wait longer to know what she decided" Lex said, standing up, pointing through the window that Lana was coming in, and saying bye-bye to Martha.

They celebrated their engagement after telling Jonathan, and on the evening everybody got ready for the elections party Lois had prepared in the Talon. Once the winner name was said on television, everybody started to celebrate.

"I was thinking we could finish this night in a special way" Lana whispered to Clark's ear while his parents were embracing each other a few steps away.

"We could be in my room in less than five seconds" he whispered back.

"What are we waiting for, then?"

* * *

As she'd promised, after congratulating her husband and lots of kisses, Martha took Jessica on her arms and went away from the crowd to call Lex.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" he lied. "Tell Mr. Kent I'm happy for him"

"Lex, are you drunk?" she wondered after noticing something wrong on his voice.

"Just a little… I just… I'm alone… nobody loves me…"

"Oh, don't say that… I love you! Are you at home, I'll be there in a minute… I won't leave you alone"

Martha came back into the crowd of people looking for her husband.

"Jonathan… I'm sorry, but Lex is not ok and I…"

"I understand" he said "Actually, I also… we'll meet at home" he said, kind of nervously.

"Ok… I'll take Jessica with me so you can celebrate your victory… Congratulations Senator" she said kissing his lips one more time before leaving the party.

"I'm tired" the baby said while Martha put her on her car sit.

"I know, dear… You can have a little nap while we drive to Lex's, ok?"

The baby nodded and Martha went into the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonathan was worried about that call. He didn't like to listen to his wife's ex-husband saying "we need to talk"… especially when he'd financed part of his campaign… Whatever Lionel had to say to him, it couldn't be good if they had to meet alone.

He drove away the party without being noticed, and when he was living the town he noticed an ambulance parked at one side. _There's been an accident_. He thought, and then he stopped when recognized Martha's car upside down at the other side of the road.

"Martha! Jessica!" he ran to the crowd of policemen, nurses and firemen trying to see his daughter and wife.

* * *

"I'm so happy that secrets between us are finished now" Clark whispered, smelling the hair of the girl around his arms, under the sheets of his bed. Then, the phone rang downstairs.

"Won't you answer it?" Lana wondered.

"They can leave a message…" he said kissing her shoulders while his super-hearing listened to the answer machine talking with his father's voice: _Clark, I know you're here… please, answer it's… it's your mom and sister… they… they had a car accident and…_

"Dad?" the boy said after coming out the sheets and running downstairs in a second.

After talking with his father, he came back upstairs and asked Lana to get dress while he told her what was happening. When they went out the house, they saw Lionel's limousine coming. They told him about Martha and Jessica and he offered to take them to the hospital… because of the situations, nobody even wondered what Lionel was doing at the farm at that time in the night.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
